Blood is Thicker than Blue
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Jamie doesn't tell anyone about Malvesky's warning, even Danny. But when Jamie starts acting strange and then is kidnapped, Danny is forced to go in search of his missing brother, uncovering a sinister plot in the NYPD. Danny/Jamie CHAP 14 UP
1. Head Games

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 1 – Head Games**

**Summary:** Jamie doesn't tell anyone about Malvesky's warning, even Danny. But when Jamie starts acting strange and then fails to show up for dinner one night, Danny is forced to go on the warpath.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Okay so I know we don't know what is going to happen with Malvesky's warning but I came up with a small ficlet and hope you all like it. Am still going to do the odd eppy OS but thought I'd write another story and see what you all thought.

* * *

_"Boy I bet with your brother killed in the line of duty your brother worries about you."_

The words refused to leave his head no matter what he did to distract himself. Jamie's gloved fist hits the punching bag once more, his mind wanting to rid himself of Malvesky's smug warning as if it were just goading words spoken to a rookie to try to rile him up.

"Why the hell would he say that," Jamie growls as he punches the bag once more and then steps back, his chest lightly heaving, his gloved fist pushing aside some sweat soaked dirty blond strand of hair.

_"Just make sure you're careful, it can be dangerous out here."_

"Damn you…Malvesky," Jamie grunts as he slams his angry fist into the bag once more. Danny had asked him right after that if everything was okay but even before he started, Danny had joked about some of the guys just trying to jerk around the rookies and so figured that that's what Malvesky's game really was.

"He's just…bluffing," Jamie huffs as he hits the bag once more and then steps back, giving his head a small shake and blinking his eyes to clear some salty drops. But earlier in that day, his partner had told him that he had good instincts and to always trust them. However, a week had already passed and the only thing feeding his paranoia was his own fear of failing his father and brother; possibly becoming a pawn in some seasoned Detective's sick head game

"He's a jerk," Jamie tells himself firmly as he tries to tug at one of the large gloves with the thick fingers of the other but to no avail. "Hey uh…" Jamie calls out as he goes in search of his friend and spotter, wanting a hand.

"Hey kid…need a _hand_?" A mocking voice is heard, prompting Jamie to quickly look and watch as Sonny Malvesky reveals himself from behind a set of lockers; the only other person around. "You lookin' for Sal? Yeah he's busy. Can I help?"

"No thanks," Jamie nods as he quickly turns and heads for the locker room. However, just as he gets inside, Malvesky's large frame pushes the door open, making it slam against the metal lockers and prompting Jamie to whip around in haste.

"Hey man I said I was okay," Jamie tells Malvesky in haste.

"Yeah? You sure you're okay?" Malvesky mocks as he watches in vain as Jamie struggles to get his hands free of the thick gloves. "You know it's not like I care if you can get them off or not."

"Then why are you here? I don't see a locker in here with your name on it."

"Really?" Malvesky smirks as he walks up to Jamie and looks down. "It's right over here," Malvesky continues with a low firm tone before he turns on his heel and heads for a locker Jamie is very familiar with; Joe's locker. Even after his death, Jamie had insisted they keep his name on it; at least for now.

"That isn't yours," Jamie states in defense, playing into the sly Detective's verbal trap.

"Didn't think you Reagan boys were given to such…silly sentimentality."

"What do you want Sonny?"

"That's detective Malvesky to you _rookie_."

"Right well, if you don't mind I have to change and get home."

"So?" Malvesky pauses for a few seconds before he walks back up to Jamie and looks down once more. "What's stopping you?" He snickers before he turns and heads for the door. "Be careful out there Officer Reagan; it can be very dangerous to walk the streets alone."

Jamie watches him leave and then just offers a whispered curse before his gloved hand reverberates into a nearby locker. He takes a few deep breaths before he heads to a stand that the other guys use to help themselves take their gloves off if no one else was around. After they were off, Jamie forgoes the shower, wanting to just dress and head home, telling himself he'll shower in the safety of his own home.

He quickly changes, his heart racing as his mind replays Malvesky's mocking laughter over and over again in his head. But telling himself that the snarky Detective was just trying to get a rise out of him because he was a rookie and a Reagan he heads for the front door, determined not to let Malvesky's stupid games ruin his night.

But just before he rounds the corner to where his car is, a hand grabs his arm, forcing him to let out a gasp and jump back.

"Take it easy kid it's just me," Danny looks at his youngest brother with a frown. "What the hell's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing," Jamie answers with a small swallow, his heart still racing. "Just tired."

"You know last week you said that and I don't buy it this week either. What the hell is goin' on Jamie? And don't make me force it out of you," Danny finishes with a small smile.

"Really it's nothing. Maybe it was the calls today. A guy was dead with uh…you know worms and stuff on him."

"Worms?"

"Maggots, look whatever right, I hafta run."

Danny however, stands in his way. "I'm not buying it kid."

"Stop calling me kid."

"Fine, _Jamie,"_ Danny deliberately states his name. "Don't play me for a fool."

"Trust me I'm fine and nothing is going on. Why are you here?"

"Jackie's teaching a self-defense class next door and I had to drop off a few props before I head home. You uh…wanna join us for dinner?"

"Thanks but…well I think I'll call it a night."

"Jamie..."

"Seriously Danny, I'm okay, just tired."

"Fair enough...for now."

Danny just gives his brother a nod, watching him disappear around the corner; but something inside his gut, that same Reagan instinct, was telling him that not everything was okay. Something was up; Jamie was dealing with something that he was either afraid of or embarrassed about. But what?

As Danny walks back to his car he can't help but wonder if there was something more to Jamie asking him about Sonny Malvesky. But why would Jamie hide that if the seasoned Detective was indeed trying to hassle him? But why would Malvesky pick on Jamie? Just to razz a Reagan? Wouldn't be the first time but something had his brother spooked and he was determined to find out - discreetly.

"What aren't you telling me kid?" Danny mutters to himself as he heads for home.

Jamie hurries to his car, shoves the key in the lock and gets in; locking the doors and trying to get his heart rate to slow to a descent level. He hated lying to Danny but in truth, Malvesky was entitled to come to the gym and talk to him; he hadn't crossed any boundaries as of yet and it was just mocking hot air from a hot headed jerk. Just as Jamie slides the key into the ignition, a set of high beams are flashed in his face just as a car starts to slowly roll toward him. Jamie watches as Malvesky rides by, offers a wink and then floors it; leaving the rookie cop to stew for the rest of the night as to what game Malvesky was really trying to play.

Jamie races for home, cursing himself for even giving Malvesky's stupid words any more thought. But he hadn't faced anything like this so far and just figured that his name would garner him respect considering who his father and brother were. But Malvesky just acted like he didn't give a damn and Jamie's instincts told him that something about the shift Detective was not right.

He enters his apartment and locks the dead bolt and chain, leaning against it and taking a deep breath. He finally tells himself to just get a grip, have a shower and just try to relax for the rest of the evening.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey babe welcome home," Linda calls out to Danny as she hears him enter the front door; her and the boys in the back getting supper ready.

"Hey," Danny answers offhandedly as he tosses his coat and then heads toward his family, giving each boy a squeeze on the shoulder and a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Tough day?"

"Ah same old stuff," Danny huffs as he rolls up the sleeves to his dress shirt. "And you?"

"Smart ass," she counters with a soft grin. But as she looks at the face of her husband she knows the small smile he's offering her isn't as genuine as it normally it; something wasn't right. "Alright boys go and wash up." She waits for both boys to leave the kitchen before she puts down her dish and looks at Danny with an expecting expression. "What gives?"

"Jamie."

"Thought you said that last week was a one time thing."

"Yeah it was," Danny just shakes his head as he rubs his chin. "You know Jackie has her self-defense thing tonight. Well I had to drop off a bag of props she uses and I uh…well I ran into Jamie coming out of the gym and he…man he was…well spooked."

"Spooked? You mean scared?"

"Well maybe a little but…well something had him shaken."

"Did you see anyone come out before him?" Linda asks in concern.

"No…no one but…ah maybe like he said, he's tired and I'm tired…" Danny sighs as he walks up to Linda and puts his arms around her waist. "Besides he's a grown boy right?"

"He's your younger brother and I know you worry about him."

"That's dad's job," Danny tries to argue.

"I know the nights you stayed up fretting about Jamie taking this job after Joe was killed," she mentions softly. "I know you worry."

"Yeah I do. I mean I see him in that uniform…so green and yet so…"

"He's a Reagan Danny, he's got the same thing inside as you - those killer instincts; just as Frank has it and Henry as well. You all have a good legacy."

"Joe proved we are human," Danny mentions sadly.

"Jamie knows how to be careful. He can take care of himself," Linda reminds her husband, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "But if in a few days his behavior doesn't change, have a talk with him."

"Can I beat it out of him?"

"Who you gonna beat up dad?" Sean asks eagerly.

"Your father is teasing," Linda just rolls her eyes.

"I wanna see dad beat someone up," Jack eagerly chimes in.

"How about we all…help mom set the table?" Danny looks up at Linda and gives her a wink.

"Good idea," Linda grins at them as she hands some plates to Sean. She looks at Danny and knows that despite the fact that he tries to brush off that he's not that worried about his younger brother, she knows inside that he is. Whatever was bothering Jamie had better come to the light soon or she knows Danny will try to force it from him; that she fears could drive the youngest Reagan to clam up for good.

_Jamie, what aren't you telling Danny?_

XXXXXXXX

Jamie finishes his shower, grabs a towel and then steps into his steamy bathroom; his mind a bit more clear but his stomach still tight and his frame, nearly spent of adrenaline and energy and wanting nothing more than to just have a simple dinner and get an early night's sleep.

He dries the rest of his tight frame, pulls on a pair of black sweat pants and a t-shirt and heads back into the main part of his loft apartment. Even though he knew Sydney wasn't really the girl for him, the silence did start to eat away at him, slowly day by day. Maybe that was part of the problem? He had at one time built up for himself a great future and now that was gone, a lot by his own doing.

But there was nothing he could do to change it so turns on the TV for some sound and heads into the kitchen. He grabs a beer and then wanders back into the living room, slumping down into a soft leather chair and allowing the cool sensation of the beer to play with his overtired senses. A few more swigs later and Jamie starts to feel a bit light headed, closing his eyes for what he thinks is only a few seconds.

Those few seconds however, change into a few hours and the next time Jamie is opening his eyes, it's close to midnight and his head is throbbing.

"Ahh damn it," he lightly curses as he stands up too fast, stumbles but quickly grabs the arm of the chair to keep himself upright. Earlier he thought he heard the phone ringing but when he looks at his machine he sees that there are no message so figures it wasn't urgent.

Jamie deposits the rest of the contents of the half-drunk bottle of beer into the sink, turns off the light and then heads for his bed. But just as he passes the phone stand, the phone rings, shattering the silence in the quiet space around him and causing him to fumble with the cordless receiver.

"H-hello?" Jamie asks, rubbing his eyes a little with his free hand.

_"Hope you sleep well rookie," a familiar voice laughs before the phone goes dead.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well do you like it so far? While this will focus on Jamie's dealing with the threat I'll also have Danny/Linda as well. What do you think Malvesky's game is? Is he really out to get Jamie for fun or something more serious? Or is he just the messenger? Please review so that I'll know whether to continue and how long to make the story. Only a few chapters planned so far but it's up to all of you dear readers. Thanks in advance.


	2. A First Warning?

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 2 – A First Warning?**

**A/N: **Thanks so much everyone for the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the first and hope you continue to review and let us know how we are doing! For those that put on alert but didn't review would love to hear from you 'lurkers' as well as to what you are liking so far. I know this is short but hope it's still good and you all like it. Thanks!

* * *

"Damn it," Jamie curses as he slams the phone down onto the edge of the counter. For a split second he considers calling Danny to tell him but he shakes his head as he figures he knows what the eldest Reagan brother would say to him.

_'It's a prank kid, he's just trying to get a rise from you. Go to sleep and get over it.'_

Jamie finally moves from his spot, turns off the light and then heads for his bed. But as he sits down on the edge he looks out the window and a sudden feeling of being watched starts to consume him, so much so that he gets up, quickly closes the blinds and heads back to bed, slumping down and trying to get Malvesky's obvious taunt out of his head. But his night was spent wondering why he was now targeted and if Joe had found out something on Malvesky and now Malvesky was told to keep an eye on the youngest Reagan. But to what end?

_How much does he know about me checking into Joe's death and the blue Templars? Was he invovled in some way? Who could I verify that with? He worked with Joe, maybe he is connected?_

Jamie's mind can't help but ponder that, thus ensuring that when he wakes up the next morning he's a bit cranky and overtired. The day was routine but it ends with a situation he wasn't expecting, his father being shot and Danny going on a manhunt, threatening to personally kill whoever was responsible. The case came down to the wire, so much so that him and Danny were struggling to arrest his father's shooter before the Commissioner was taken out at a ceremony to honor Joe's memory.

_"You okay?" _Danny asks his younger brother after the heated arrest, Frank Reagan looking up at his two sons with love and honor.

"Yeah fine," Jamie nods at Danny and offers a weak smile. "Just glad it's over."

"Yeah me too. Okay I gotta check on Linda and the boys. Pictures soon right?"

"Right," Jamie nods, watching his brother walk toward his family and then taking some congratulations from nearby members of the NYPD.

"Wow so exciting to see the Reagan boys in action," Malvesky whispers at Jamie from behind, forcing the youngest Reagan to turn around with a frown. "Better than a hardy boys take down."

"What is your problem?" Jamie asks firmly, drawing a few arched brows in his direction. Most don't pay Jamie's outward discomfort any heed; but a family member does.

"Why does Jamie look so annoyed?" Linda asks softly, prompting her husband to turn and narrow his gaze at Malvesky hassling Jamie once more. "Who is that?" Linda wonders.

"Wait here," Danny tells Linda. But before he can walk away, she gently grabs his arm and forces him back.

"At least let him fight his own battles in public. Ask him in private what that was all about."

"Linda…"

"He's a rookie Danny and you told me about your rookie year and how you got constant ribbing because of who you were related to and your last name. I was just curious is all."

"That guy is a pain in the ass," Danny looks at his wife with lopsided smile.

"That tells me lot thanks," she just shakes her head. "Come on, your father is waiting."

Danny looks back at Jamie and Malvesky and huffs, feeling his fists tighten at his sides as he watches his brother shuffle in place, a sure sign he was more than umcomfortable talking to the annoying detective. But he turns back to Linda with a small frown and nods in compliance.

"Alright boys lets go to the stage for pictures."

"I have no problem," Malvesky answers Jamie with another twisted smile.

"Why did you call me at home?"

"Why did you answer?" Malvesky counters.

"Look whatever your game is…"

"Just nice to see such concern between brothers. You know Joe had that…for you and him," Malvesky gestures with his head in Danny's direction, but keeps his eyes locked with Jamie's. "Just hope you never need that assistance some day."

"What does that mean?" Jamie asks angrily.

"Looks like you are wanted for pictures, _rookie_Reagan," Malvesky smiles before he turns and slowly walks away, hands in pocket and nodding hello to whoever was around. Jamie takes a deep breath and heads for the family now gathering on the stage, unaware of another set of eyes watching Malvesky before turning and watching him intently.

"What was that all about?" Danny asks as they head for the stairs.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid kid, I saw you talkin' to Malvesky and you looked pissed."

"He just wanted to congratulate us on the arrest," Jamie lightly stammers and Danny looks at him with a double take, not buying the answer his younger brother was giving him.

"Right," Danny huffs before he's pulled into place by Linda. He looks over at Jamie once more but says nothing, determined to try in a _discreet _way to find out what Malvesky's real agenda is toward his brother. Protocol be damned if the wily Detective had other ideas in mind for his brother besides some harmless teasing.

Jamie stands beside his father and feels his stomach tighten once more. What if it his digging was going to bring harm to his family? When he had gotten the call from Danny that his father had been shot on the street his mind raced with thoughts that it was secret that was responsible. The family finally disperses and Jamie heads off with his father and grandfather. Danny tries to get his brother alone again, but with Jamie being pulled in one direction and him in the other, he loses sight and frowns when he realizes that Jamie as left with their father.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asks as they sit in the Reagan house later that afternoon.

"Sore but alive, thanks to you and your brother. Good work."

"Thanks," Jamie gives a weak smile to his father.

"Was proud watching you two work together like that," Frank tells him in truth.

"To all my boys," Henry smiles as he holds up his beer, prompting Frank and Jamie to clink theirs against his before taking a swig. "Yes Francis today was a good day for all of us," he states softly. They talk about Joe and the dedication and subsequent arrest for a bit before Henry excuses himself.

"Jamie what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing," Frank mentions to his son in a softer tone.

"Was just worried today you know," Jamie answers. "First Joe and…when I first got the call from Danny about the shooter being there..."

"How did he sound?"

"Like he broke the phone after he hung up," Jamie smirks.

"Probably did," Frank retorts with his own smile. "You know you can always tell me whatever is bothering you, you know that right?"

"I know," Jamie nods. "I just missed Joe today, more than other days."

"Yeah me too," Frank agrees with a soft sigh. "You uh okay after today? I know how much you looked up to Joe and how close you two were."

"Today was so…so real," Jamie sighs as he leans back in his chair. "His death just seemed so final today. But it was a great tribute to him. Yeah I'm okay."

"Good to hear it. Now..."

They talk about Joe a bit more before it's time for Frank to get some much needed rest, Jamie telling his father he'll head home and see him tomorrow if possible. Jamie heads outside, checking the streets but quickly cursing himself when he sees nothing and realizing that he's now paranoid; Malvesky probably at the bar laughing about they were able to spook rookie Reagan; telling the other officers that the green horn was giving in to the harmless teasing.

"I hate that guy," Jamie groans as he gets into his car, the one that had previously belonged to his brother and heads for home, not realizing he not only has a tail but a surprise already waiting for him at home.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny, you coming to bed?" Linda calls out from their bedroom.

"Yeah babe hold on a sec," Danny calls back, each using hushed tones because their sleeping sons down the hallway.

"Everything okay?"

"Just heard the uh…phone and wanted to check who it was."

"Just a text from dad about the press release, no big deal. Thought it was something...else."

"In case it was Jamie."

"You know," Danny starts as he eases himself down into bed beside her. "When I called him I was worried a bit at first; but he was the only one I called becuase I knew I could trust him to act like I would with dad's life at stake. But then seeing him in action and helping with the arrest well…I guess I see what he's got what it takes. He seemed a bit shaken at first but brushed it off."

"You were worried?" Linda asks in small surprise.

"Worried but proud," Danny confesses.

"You need to tell him that."

"I do," Danny insists.

"I mean actually saying _'i'm proud' _instead of always 'way to go kid'," Linda teases.

"I know," Danny huffs.

"You both have your father's blood in you; Jamie, no matter how _green _he is, is like you. When on the job, he can't fail."

"He's human."

"And for that I know you worry."

"I do worry…hell Linda I can't help but worry and sometimes I do wish he had just stayed in law school and followed Erin's path instead of mine and dad's and then I'd have less to worry about."

"My hero," Linda smiles as she kisses him on the lips. "Now enough talk about your brother. Why don't you rescue me from my boredom over here," she playfully invites.

Danny gives her a smile before his strong frame turns over in their bed and his lips capture hers, pulling her body close to his and wanting to cap the exciting day with a heated sexual romp. With their door closed and locked and the boys asleep, they were soon moving together as one, the stress of the day all but forgotten.

XXXXXXXX

All during the ride home, Jamie's mind had been focused on wondering who else in the family might be hurt by his digging? His father or brother? What about his sister? Or worse any of his nieces or nephews? The younger Reagan's looked up to him; how could he do anything to endanger their lives just because he suspected that Joe's death was a cover-up for something else.

_'You killed…it was your fault!'_ Jamie's mind offers a mock harsh voice as he stands at the funeral of one of his family members. He reaches his apartment but just sits outside in the car a few moments, his mind wondering if tomorrow he should just drop the whole blue Templar thing and get on with celebrating Joe's life instead of trying to rework his death.

"Damn it," Jamie curses softly as he finally gets out of his car and heads for the front door to his apartment. At his fathers he had changed into jeans and a sweater, carrying his dress uniform in a garment back. He gets onto the elevator, his mind still in turmoil. What if something happened to Danny? He couldn't have Sean and Jack without their father? His own father losing another son. Or what about Erin? His only sister? Nikki losing her mother? Or himself? Malvesky's threat was directed at him personally; what kind of emotional torment would that put on his father, especially after today? But again he can only ponder as so far in the past week, the suspected Detective never did anything more than just offer a few teasing words.

But things were about to change.

The elevator finally stops on Jamie's quiet floor and he gets out, slowly walking for his door, his keys jingling in his fingers. He shuffles the garment bag to the other arm and then pushes the key into the lock and gives it a good turn. But just before he lets himself all the way in, a pair of strong arms grab him from behind; one covers his mouth and nose with a damp rag while the other wraps an arm around his neck, pushing him into his apartment and kicking the door shut behind them.

With the hand firmly clamped over his mouth, Jamie drops the garment bag and concentrates on at least getting the arm from around his neck, his body however, rapidly starting to shut down. Panic seizes him as dark circles start to form before his eyes, his heart racing at top speed.

He hears a low smug laughter in his ears as his struggling starts to slow down, his mind racing as to what his captor had in mind and if this was perhaps the end for him? But just before he fades into darkness a harsh voice whispers another warning in his ear.

"Stop…digging…or else!"

With that Jamie's limp body merely sags to the floor while a figure looms over him with a twisted smile.

"Sweet dreams ___rookie."

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks so much everyone but sorry for the small cliffe. So what do you think will happen to Jamie? And who is really behind this? Hope you are all still enjoying the story. It was just luck that I could tie in some of the last eppy into this so hope that was fitting and please review before you go. Yes it helps me to write and update faster. Thanks again!

**PS:** Remember to stop by my Blue Bloods forum (click the forum link at the top of my profiile page) and talk about the eppies and post any spoilers you might have.


	3. Tension Rising

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
********Chapter 3 – Tension Rising**

* * *

Jamie's mind races with panicked thoughts as his fuzzy brain and throbbing head work to pull him out of drug induced sleepy stupor.

_"Stop…digging…or else!"_

Jamie's eyes snap open but he quickly senses that something isn't right. His body starts to lightly thrash but he's unable to move all his limbs normally. He looks down to see his wrists cuffed in front with his own police handcuffs and a piece of duct tape over his mouth; but he's still on the floor where he blacked out from the chloroform; nothing else was changed or moved. His fingers quickly reach for his face, ripping the tape from his mouth as his lungs rapidly heave for fresh oxygen.

"Damn…bastard," Jamie huffs as his eyes quickly look around for his handcuff key so that he can set himself free.

He stumbles to his knees, his head still pounding and eyes rapidly blinking, trying desperatly to force themselves to focus. He finally gets upright, frantically looking around for the key, his heart racing at the thought that he'll have to call for help and that was the last thing he wanted to do, especially from Danny. His mind just tells him that Danny would probably laugh and tell him he deserved it for being so gullible in the first place; which of course was the last thing his brother would do. Unless he found the key he was stuck and would be forced to call for help.

"Where the hell…" Jamie mumbles as he heads for the table, checking every smooth surface for the key but not finding it. "Damn it!" He softly curses again as he heads for the living room. But just before he ponders asking the super for some cutters the phone rings and he turns with a small gasp.

Jamie races for the phone, narrowing his gaze at the all too familiar number on the display and answering it in anger.

"Where the hell is the damn key?" Jamie growls.

"My my rookie Reagan," the mocking voice of Detective Malvesky rings in his ears. "Is that any way to talk to your savior?"

"Where is it?" Jamie demands again.

"What would you do if I didn't tell you?" Malvesky laughs.

"You…"

"What would you do to make me tell you?" Malvesky continues.

"What do you want?"

"To show you how vulnerable you really are," Malvesky's voice turns serious.

"Why? And what did you mean about digging?"

"You know I'm tired, I mean gosh Jamie it's almost…wow 2am? I need my beauty sleep," Malvesky counters, ignoring Jamie's question.

"Tell me!" Jamie demands once more.

"Shoulda cuffed your hands behind your back and maybe then you'd SHUT UP!" Malvesky shouts in the phone, making Jamie's frame slightly jump.

"What is this all about?" Jamie asks in a calmer tone.

"Do you want the key or not? I'm getting bored now."

"Tell me wh…"

"Last time and then I hang up and disconnect the phone. Then you can call big brother to come and help you. Yeah I'd love to see his face when you can't even get yourself out of a _prank_," Malvesky laughs.

"Fine," Jamie sighs. "Where is the key?"

"Ask nicely."

"Damn you."

"Hmm actually _please_ works better. Top drawer," Malvesky laughs as he hangs up.

"Of which…" Jamie's voice dies out as the line just buzzes in his ear with a dead tone. "I really hate that guy."

He slams the phone down once more and then gets to work, finally finding the key in the top right drawer of the small desk in the hall that the phone was situated on. Jamie undoes his cuffs and then flings them to the ground, cursing Malvesky and his stupid game but wondering just what this was all about? Just a prank as he said or something more? Joe's death? The blue templar's? Something else? And was it only Malvesky that he had to worry about?

Jamie climbs into bed but as was the pattern the night before, his sleep was fitful and he was once again in a sour mood heading into roll call the following morning, making it in just before the door was closed. What he failed to see was two men watching him. Malvesky with a mocking laugh and his brother with a concerned expression.

"Morning Sarge," Jamie slightly grumbles as he walks up to his partner after roll call.

"Either you are frustrated at not gettin' any or you have a wild woman that keeps you up all night," Jamie's partner, Sergeant Anthony Renzulli teases.

"Just couldn't sleep," Jamie answers absently as they head for the front door.

"Yeah you gave me that same line yesterday," Renzulli retorts.

"Yeah well it was true as well."

However, Jamie fails to see a passing bike courier and if not for his seasoned partner giving his blue jacket a tug backward he would have slammed right into the now angry courier.

"Hey you gotta watch it," Renzulli looks at his younger partner in concern.

"Yeah sorry."

"You gonna be sayin' sorry next time as well? What's up with you?"

"I got it Sarge, lets just go," Jamie insists as they head for their squad car.

Renzulli just shrugs it off but as Jamie sinks down in the passenger seat he looks out and then up; noticing Malvesky watching him before he winks and then turns away. Jamie grits his teeth but promises that after his shift he was going to see if he could find out what Malvesky's connection really was in all this.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Malvesky, what's the Cheshire cat smile all about?" Another of the seasoned Detective's asks Malvesky as he pulls away from the window; Jamie's squad car now out of sight.

"Just havin' some fun."

"A girl?" The other detective asks with a grin.

"Nah better, baby Reagan," he snickers. However, neither men were aware that on the other side of the wall, Jackie was listening with a frown.

"Jamie? You better watch out man, he's the Commish's kid, you can't touch him."

"Oh yeah?" Malvesky walks up to the other man and looks down with a smile. "Wanna…bet?" He adds with a wink before he turns and heads for the door, Jackie quickly shielding herself before she goes in search of her partner.

"You know Sonny Malvesky?" She asks as she sits down opposite Danny.

"Guys a blow hard, why you askin'?"

"Just overheard him talkin' to another guy. Makin' fun of your brother."

"Jamie? What did he say?" Danny demands angrily.

"Hey there hold on," Jackie states in haste. "Just heard Malvesky sayin' he was having a bit of fun with Jamie, whatever that means. Fun. Your brother…he isn't…"

"What gay?" Danny smirks. "No. That jerk Malvesky's idea of fun isn't the same as mine," Danny huffs. "What else?"

"Not much. The other Detective says he's your dad's kid and can't be touched and Malvesky was like 'wanna bet' and then left."

"Damn I hate that guy."

"Danny what is going on?" Jackie asks in concern.

"I don't know, Jamie ain't talkin' about it. Malvesky came up to him after dad's dedication to Joe and I could tell Jamie was pissed but when I asked he outright lied. Damn kid, doesn't he know he can trust me?"

"Talkin' to him like that isn't gonna work," Jackie retorts and Danny just shakes his head.

"I've tried talkin' to him but it's like talkin'…"

"To yourself?"

"Alright already," Danny huffs as he leans back in his chair.

_'Commish's kid…you can't touch him…wanna bet?'_

Danny looks up at Jackie before he suddenly stands up and reaches for his jacket. "I'll gotta check somehin' out, be right back."

"What…now?"

"Yeah I'll call if there is a problem."

"I'm coming with you," Jackie tells him in haste. Danny turns to her with a frown, his mouth opening to protest. "Before you say no, what if this guy Malvesky is messing with your brother and you find out. If I'm there with you then it's two against one and not a case of he said he said."

"Fine," Danny resigns as he heads for the stairs.

"That was fast compliance."

"Linda told me never to argue with a woman on family matters."

"Smart girl."

"Yeah that's why I married her; _her brains_."

"Smart ass," Jackie's voice dies out as the exterior doors close behind them. He had watched Jamie just rush into roll call at the last minute and this was for the second straight day. Very odd actions from a guy he knows isn't even late with his dry cleaning.

"Somethin's up," Danny mumbles to himself as he heads for Jamie's apartment.

"Gut feeling?" Jackie asks absently.

"Yeah he just hasn't been himself as of late. I uh…well I thought it was this upcoming dedication with Joe because I know how close they were."

"And you two? Are you two close?"

"We are uh...a work in progress."

"Figures," Jackie comments to herself.

They all had keys to each other's places, something their father had insisted as soon as one of them moved out. Normally they wouldn't be going to snoop while the other was away, especially without asking. But since Jamie was on duty he knew he wouldn't be found out. It's true that since Joe's death he didn't bond as much as Joe had with their younger brother, Danny always telling himself that he didn't have to worry because Joe is always around. When Joe died both remaining brothers sort of withdrew into themselves, now Danny worries about that distance.

Sure they were close and he loved his brother but it wasn't the same strong bond that Jamie had with Joe. But now hearing that others were picking on Jamie, even if it was just stupid Sonny Malvesky he told himself that he had to close the distance and fast. If Jamie didn't feel comfortable in coming to him with his own problems and they could get worse then he would blame himself if something happened.

They reach Jamie's apartment and enter, Danny just offering a small frown as he stands and looks around. Jamie was usually getting after him to keep his place clean and while it wasn't in bad disaray it was out of character for a man he knows well.

"He's usually a clean freak," Danny mumbles as he starts to look around, slowly wandering into the rooms but not finding anything. "Somethin's up."

"It's kinda rare these days for single men," Jackie offers but gets nothing from Danny in return. "So what are we lookin' for?"

"We'll know it when we see it," Danny calls out from the bathroom and Jackie just rolls her eyes.

"Come on kid, talk to me," Danny talks to himself as he heads for the kitchen. He notices a small gum wrapper on the floor and pulls up the lid to the garbage container and instantly notices the one thing out of place – the telltale piece of duct tape.

"What the hell?" Danny queries softly as he pulls out the slightly balled up wad. When he unfolds it he notices that it's about hand size and his mind starts to race. Jackie comes to his side and then looks at him.

_'Just having a bit of fun…'_

"Yeah I hate to wonder what his kind of fun is."

"You find one piece of duct tape and freak out?"

"Gut instinct," Danny counters as they both stand in place. "But nothing else is out of order...well nothing major."

"Maybe it's just this guy blowin' off a few words and Jamie used that to fix a leak or somethin'."

"Yeah maybe," Danny answers, giving her a tone that said he didn't believe that was true. They head for the door but are stopped by the phone ringing. Danny hurries and looks at the number. "Okay check this number," he reads it back to her.

"Oh not good," Jackie answers as she shows him the name on the phone.

"Malvesky! Bastard," Danny curses as he looks back down at Jamie's phone, pressing the button to bring up all the numbers in the call display history. "He's been calling Jamie regularly. Why the hell is he calling him during the day?"

"And look at the times of the other calls," Jackie points out.

Danny looks at her and then charges for the door.

"Wait where you going?" She catches up and stops him.

"To kick that guys ass," Danny growls.

"Oh yeah bad idea," Jackie grabs at his arm.

"No good idea," Danny jerks it back. "Jamie is my brother and I have to …"

"Help yes but if you go charging in there, especially when Jamie hasn't even told you anything you could get yourself suspended and what good would that do? Look I don't know what this guy Malvesky did if anything but if he's pickin' on Jamie there has to be a reason and we need to find out. You go in there guns blazing and maybe he'll make things worse for Jamie you know?"

"Fine. But we find out?"

"I think he's a bastard too."

"I can't let Malvesky just taunt Jamie and get away with it. I gotta do something and right now kicking his ass seems like a good idea."

"I have a better idea."

"Yeah? Like what? You gonna hold him for me?"

"Not exactly."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so had to get Danny involved a bit but that doesn't mean Jamie will know just yet that big brother has his back. Will Danny stick any kind of plan? And if he talks to Malvesky will that then have repercussions on Jamie? Will that cause more tension? And will that keep Jamie out of trouble or put him in more? Lots more to come so hope you are all still liking this and stay tuned and thanks again! |Please review before you go as it makes us write faster for you all :D


	4. A Plan in Action?

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 4 – A Plan in Action?**

**A/N:** A special thanks to everyone so far for their valuable feedback and much loved reviews! Lots more to come with this story, so hope you like this update and thanks in advance.

* * *

"So you know my cousin Margaret is single," Renzulli mentions to Jamie as the car heads into the core of the city. "I'm just sayin'…I mean now that I know you are lookin' and such."

"Not actively," Jamie quickly corrects him.

"Oh come on…I'll even get her to shave the stash for ya," Renzulli laughs and Jamie just shakes his head and looks back out the window.

"Well somethin' has you distracted these days and it ain't a woman. Is it work?"

"Guess with Joe's dedication ceremony and then my dad being shot…trust me I'm fine."

"Well instead of hittin' the gym after work, just go home a bit early and get some rest."

"I'm…"

"Fine my ass rookie and that wasn't a request," Renzulli chuckles as his radio buzzes to life.

_I can't tell him what's going on; I can't even tell Danny. If I can't tell my family I am not going to tell my partner, _Jamie's mind ponders his mental turmoil. _But who can I tell? If I tell someone will they get hurt? I have to find Lydia._

"Alright kid we got a call."

Jamie's mind really wasn't paying much attention to the call that was taken by his partner until they arrived at the crime scene and he gets out, only to see Sonny Malvesky watching him intently.

"Talk to the Detective in charge and see what they need from us," Renzulli directs Jamie who only looks over at Malvesky who is talking to another uniformed officer with a frown. "Yeah start with the tall scraggly looking guy," Renzulli nods in Malvesky's direction.

"Sure thing sarge," Jamie agrees with some reluctance as he heads toward his new professional nemesis. Malvesky turns to watch him approach and grins.

"Ah baby Reagan."

"Quit it with the names," Jamie mutters under his breath. "So what can we do for you?"

"Oh there is a lot you can do for me," Malvesky winks and Jamie steps back. "But right now why don't you canvass that group of miscreants over and see if they saw anything."

"Right."

"Oh and _officer _Reagan…" Malvesky calls him back, his voice a bit louder, causing Jamie's heart rate to quicken. "You look tired. You should really try to get some rest."

"Jerk," Jamie growls under his breath as he heads over toward the group of witnesses. Malvesky looks over at Renzulli and just nods before he turns back to his previous task and the rest of the morning finally comes to a close; no other incidents with Malvesky. However, what Jamie didn't know about his irritating nemesis was as soon as Malvesky was finished with the case his next stop was to another Reagan foe.

XXXXXXXX

_"Malvesky, don't you have a job do to?" An firm voice asks in a quiet alley. "Why did you ask to meet here during the day?"_

_"Got the information you had requested," Malvesky hands his fellow Reagan conspirator a small black flash drive._

_"Is it all here?"_

_"Everything is on it. Reagan was in way too deep," Malvesky informs him. "And now they have a damn monument for him."_

_"Joe is dead, now we concentrate on the other troublesome meddler."_

_"I got the rookie covered."_

_"Have you called him at home?"_

_"You know I have."_

_"Then I suggest you get your ass over there and delete your damn number you idiot! I don't want his paranoia tied back to us in any way, you hear me?"_

_"Yeah I hear you."_

_"Good. I'll check on Officer Reagan's progress and see what he knows so far."_

_"And if he knows too much already?" Malvesky inquires._

_"Then commissioner Reagan might be erecting another damn monument. Report back when you are done."_

XXXXXXXX

Danny's mind ponders Jackie's plan as they head back for the precinct. Despite the stop over at his brother's, the day had been uneventful but his mind was still chewing on Jackie's words.

_'You know he'll ride your ass until you get something like suspension and then who will keep an eye on him then?'_

_'I can't just let this guy ride Jamie for no reason other than to bully him.'_

_'First you need to find out from Jamie what started this all and then you need to be casual and cool around Malvesky. Maybe you can get him to drop his guard and actually tell you why he's actin' the way he is. Maybe it's nothing more than just to bully but maybe it's personal.'_

_'Nah Jamie would have told me.'_

_'Yeah because you two are so close right?'_

But as soon as Danny gets back to the station house, Jackie is pulled into an interrogation with a female suspect she had brought in earlier so Danny goes in search of his brother. His shift was almost over so he heads for the locker room to wait for his brother.

Jamie rounds the corner only to see his brother waiting for him and offers him a small frown. "Hey…uh something wrong?"

"No. I uh…well just wanted to stop by and see how things were."

"Everything's fine," Jamie offers with a small shrug as he stands before his brother.

"I have to wait for Linda for about an hour, gettin' her hair done or somethin'. Come on I'll buy you a beer."

"You know Danny I'm kinda tired and…"

"A free beer on me," Danny tries to urge. "It'll make up for the swill grandpa gave us last Sunday," Danny smirks. "I'll wait," he tells Jamie, not taking no for an answer.

"One beer," Jamie mentions softly as he watches Danny leave and then starts to change, not realizing that his tardiness was the exact thing his professional tormentor was hoping for; allowing Malvesky to slip into his apartment by means of a skillfully picked lock, rush for the phone and erase only his numbers, before slipping back into the night just as quietly and unseen as he entered. That way if anyone looked, Jamie's call display wouldn't show his NYPD stalker.

Jamie finishes changing into his regular clothes and both of them head to the familiar bar that had become a Reagan favorite since their father went there on his own beat. They enter the somewhat noisy establishment and take two stools at the bar and order only one round for each of them.

"So come on ki…Jamie, tell me what's going on," Danny gently urges as he looks at his brother who merely sits beside him with a placid expression.

"I really don't know why everyone keeps wondering that."

"Maybe because we can tell somethin' is wrong. What is going on with Malvesky. What did he say to you at the dedication?"

"He was just makin' a stupid comment and…well it wasn't called for."

"Yeah? What was the uh…comment?"

"I can't really remember."

"You know when I was a rookie, first year on the job…boy I thought my name would get me instant respect," Danny starts into his story in a soft tone. "First time I got…well…"

"Picked on?"

"Is he picking on you?"

"I think it's just the name," Jamie huffs as he takes a swig of his beer. "He just makes stupid comments, don't think he thinks I'm a good officer," Jamie offers, hoping his brother will buy the half truth.

"Well Malvesky's an ass. What did he say?"

"Just that I uh…well sometimes I doubt myself and his words don't help."

"Yeah following in dad's big footsteps ain't easy either," Danny states in truth as he takes a sip of his beer. "But we come from the best stock there is and when Malvesky's long gone our name will still be here."

"Thanks for the beer. My car is just on the other side of the alley. I'll see you on Sunday," Jamie refers to their usual family dinner a few days away.

"You know I um…well I know we weren't as close as you and Joe were but…but I hope that you know you can still come to me with whatever."

"I know and…thanks," Jamie offers weakly; his head now pounding at still being afraid to tell Danny the real truth of what was really bothering him.

Danny gives him a nod and then watches his brother head for the back door. He waits a few minutes before slapping a few bucks down on the counter and then heading for the back door after his brother. He watches Jamie heading down the darkened alleyway and just sighs. But it's not until he sees a figure step out from the shadows to try to block his brother that he takes swift action.

"Hey baby Reagan," Malvesky's irate voice forces Danny's blood to boil.

However, this time, Jamie keeps walking, hurrying his pace and commanding himself not to give in and turn back; the best way to handle a bully was to not add any fuel to their fire. But he didn't see the person coming up to Malvesky from behind, but he would be hearing about it the next day and that would start a chain reaction of events that would lead to him being in danger.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch," Danny growls as he nears the lone figure. Despite the fact that Malvesky was taller than him, Danny had weight and strength on his side, and knew if it came to a fight that his previous military training would render him virtually unstoppable.

"Well well how admirable," Malvesky turns to Danny with a twisted smile. "So I guess I was right."

"About what?" Danny demands as he nears Malvesky.

"About you worrying about your baby brother. I told him you must be worried about him on the beat he just kinda stared back at me without saying anything."

"What do you want?"

"World peace. What do you want Detective Reagan?" Malvesky shoots back in sarcasm.

"Right now to wipe the pavement with your sorry ass."

"Yeah? Want to try?"

"Not right now. I promised my wife I wouldn't get blood on this new shirt she just bought me."

"You don't strike me as the pistol-whipped type Detective."

"And you don't strike me as the type who listens well, guess we both got our faults."

"And Jamie's? What are his faults?" Malvesky continues to goad, wanting to get Danny in trouble and away from his brother.

"Leave my brother alone," Danny warns, standing only inches now from Malvesky's face.

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope, just some free advice. Have a nice night."

"Yeah you too."

And with that Danny turns and heads for the back of the pub, pulling open the door and heading for the front where his own car was waiting; his mind now telling him that Jamie was on his way home. _'You worrying about your baby brother…told him you must be worried…'_

"Asshole!" Danny curses just as Linda hops in the car.

"Well happy to see you too," she looks at him in shock.

"Sorry babe," Danny huffs as he leans over and kisses her full on the lips. "That was directed to someone else."

"Hopefully not Jamie."

"No it was that guy you saw pestering him at the dedication the other day."

"Him again? Who is he beside the obvious pain in the ass."

"He's this loser Detective with a giant chip on his shoulder toward us," Danny informs his wife as they head for home. "He's pickin' on Jamie because of his name and…and that pisses me off. I mean he's already got a lot to worry about."

"Did he meet you at the bar?"

"Yeah he did but he was tense and still closed off."

"Well if he's being bullied because of who he is then he might not want to tell you out of embarrassment," Linda tells him in a kind tone. "You just need to make sure you don't interfere to the point of him then retaliating on Jamie to spite you."

"Yeah Jackie said the same thing."

"She knows this guy is bugging Jamie also?"

"She heard it first and then came and told me. Said she heard Malvesky shootin' his mouth off about making fun of Jamie."

"Wonder if your dad could get this Malvesky guy reassigned," Linda mentions as they pull into their driveway. Danny turns to her with a slightly arched brow and smirks.

"And that is why I tell everyone I married you - for your brains," Danny teases as they get out of the car.

"Right because you went for all nerdy girls," she laughs in return. "By the way you didn…"

"Your hair looks great by the way."

"Oh you are so busted," Linda just shakes her head as they enter their house.

"Can I make it up to you? The boys are at dad's right now," he tells her in a husky tone as the front door is closed and locked behind them.

"What are you waiting for Detective?"

XXXXXXXX

Jamie enters his quiet apartment with a slightly elevated heart rate, pausing to listen to see if anything was out of place; finally hearing nothing and then putting his gun away and locking his front door. Since there were no messages flashing, Jamie is oblivious to the fact that the phone has been tampered with and the man that was trying to make his life a living hell had already started to erase evidence of his involvement in the youngest Reagan's life.

But just to be sure he would be guaranteed a good nights sleep, Jamie unplugs his phone and heads for the bathroom to have a shower and just get some rest. His sleep was mostly restful except for a few nightmares but the next morning when he awakes, he's rested and not as irritated, even getting to the precinct earlier than his partner. However just as he finishes putting on his uniform and being all alone in the changing room, Sonny Malvesky steps out and blocks the exit door.

"Morning, sleep better?"

Jamie just ignores his question and tries to step past. But Sonny Malvesky counters and Jamie steps back.

"Want a piece of me _rookie_," Malvesky taunts.

"I want you to move out of my way."

"Been workin' out so you think you're a tough guy right? Your brother…woo that guy man he's bad ass, you know being overseas with the rest of the military's best. Him…yeah he could do some damage but you?" Malvesky smirks. "I don't see it."

"Then go pick on Danny."

"You know I see now that he does worry about you. I mean following you into the alley last night just to make sure you got to your car okay. Aww how sweet."

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Malvesky asks with a mock frown. "Well in any case it's kinda sweet. I mean if you can't fight your own battles why not get big brother to do it for you? He's done that all your life right?"

"Get lost," Jamie huffs as he puts his left arm onto Malvesky's and bodily pushes him out of the way and storms toward the locker room, his fists balled tightly at his sides and leaving a very amused Malvesky in his wake. Jamie heads into the locker room only to see Danny fixing his tie.

"Hey kid. Looks like you're on time," Danny smirks.

"I can fight my own battles Danny."

"And?" Danny shrugs, not realizing that Sonny Malvesky had entered and was silently observing.

"And he said you stopped him in the alleyway last night."

"Who said that?"

"Malvesky."

"And?" Danny shrugs again.

"I don't need a shadow Danny."

"Malvesky is an ass and full of hot air. I was only trying to help."

"Yeah well don't, okay? I can do this on my own. I don't need your help," Jamie huffs as he heads for another exit.

_Not right now baby Reagan but very soon you will…and this time big brother won't be there to help you…no one will.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay so yes I am introducing another person, the mastermind but won't tell you yet who it is as I have actually two ideas in mind! Haha so hope the parts in italics added to the story. So think Malvesky will keep trying to put a wedge between the brothers? And will it have personal repercussions when Jamie goes missing? I am not sure how much more you guys want so please review and let me know and thanks again! :D


	5. Closer to the Edge

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 5 – Closer to the Edge**

**A/N:** Well everyone thanks so far but I have noticed that reviews are dropping so am hoping that I am not boring you all.

* * *

"Morning," Jackie greets Danny as he heads toward his desk and slumps down with an angry huff. "Linda, send you out of the house without breakfast."

"No," Danny offers her a sideways frown. "Jamie and I kinda got into it in the locker room."

"About?"

"He's hiding something. Malvesky is riding his ass for a reason," Danny pauses as he leans back in his chair, his fingers fiddling with his pen. "I tried to ask but…"

"But knowing how nicely you ask people it didn't go the way you wanted?" Jackie arches her brows. "What happened?"

"Ah we kinda blew up at each other," Danny sighs as he picks up the phone. "Hey dad, what relation did Sonny Malvesky have with Joe?"

_"Joe?" Frank asks in wonder. "Danny what is…"_

"Nah it's nothing I was just curious. I saw him the other day at the ceremony and was just curious. You know, where they close or anything that you can remember?"

_"Not that I can remember. I know Joe worked on a few details with Detective Malvesky but…what's going on Danny? You never just call to ask a about a guy unless there is something you are seeking."_

"Just got an odd feeling about him."

_"Danny…"_

"Alright fine. He's been sayin' things to Jamie and I am wondering if it's just our name that he's targeting or somethin' else."

_"Has Jamie said anything to you?"_

"Not in so many words. Look if you find out anything please let me know."

_"Is there something I need to worry about?"_

"Not yet."

_"Damn it Danny…"_

"Sorry dad I don't know yet. Look I got a call. Talk to you later."

Danny hangs up with this father and then looks at Jackie with a frown. "What?"

"Nothin'," she answers slowly. "Just hope this doesn't come back to bite you in the ass with Jamie finding out you went behind his back," she tells him as she stands up and holsters her gun.

Danny can only offer her a nod as he follows suit and then heads out of the room behind her. But inside he knows he can't just let it go. Jamie was always the smartest kid in his class in any subject and was sometimes subject to getting picked on or made fun of because of his name and the fact that his family had such a stellar reputation in the NYPD. But this was different; something was eating away at his brother and he knows he has to find out before an even bigger rift is created.

_'Can do this on my own…don't need your help.' _Those words of Jamie's keep Danny's already busy mind occupied as the morning progresses.

XXXXXXXX

"Whoa there rookie," Renzulli pulls Jamie back off a suspect after the perp was cuffed but was still resisting.

"Sorry Sarge."

"Sorry my ass, this guy tried to kill me!" The perp shouts.

"Shut up or I'll finish the job. Now get your sorry ass in the backseat or I will make you. And no I don't have to resort to violence," Renzulli threatens the perp a few inches from his face.

"Fine already. Damn cops," the perp grumbles as he allows himself to be folded into the backseat and the door slammed shut.

"Care to explain? Because if you have issues this isn't the field to be workin' through them."

"Just thought he was going to…you know…resist."

"Resist? Yeah he was doin' that," Renzulli just shakes his head. "Just make sure you are calm around the Chief. Your dad might be Commissioner but he's also our ultimate boss. In some cases blood ain't thicker than blue you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah I know."

They get into the car and then head back to the precinct where they go about booking their perp and then take a brief break, Jamie heading for the staff room to get a cup of coffee; running into Chief Winston along the way.

"Morning officer Reagan."

"Morning Chief," Jamie answers back.

"How are things out there? Got a guy inside lock up this morning that said you were kinda rough on him."

"Well Sir I…" Jamie quickly swallows his hot mouthful and then looks up at the Chief with a small frown. "He was…"

"Ah yes giving you trouble? Had to show a little of that Reagan anger toward him? Show him who's boss?"

"Sir I didn't hit him if that's what he's implying?"

"Just said you were rough. Gotta be careful out there Jamie, things like these can have a way to come back to haunt us."

"Sir?"

"Front page gossip," Winston frowns. "And not the good kind either. Just don't let it happen again."

"Right, got it."

"I see your partner is looking for you," Chief Winston nods in the direction of Renzulli. Jamie turns and heads for his partner wondering now if his actions were going to cause him and possibly his father some problems. _Gotta get a handle on this,_ Jamie commands himself.

"Hey Sarge I just gotta make one call," Jamie makes a sudden detour.

"Yeah make it fast."

Jamie heads for a quiet corner, pulls out his cell phone and calls Lydia Gonzales. However, when the line finally picks up he gets an answer he wasn't quite expecting. _'We're sorry this number is no longer in service. Please check the number and try your call again.'_

"What? Not in service? That's not…possible," Jamie mutters to himself as he tries Lydia's number again only to be forced to listen to the same message once again. Lydia simply wasn't there. "Damn it!" Jamie curses as Renzulli rounds the corner.

"She has plans?" Renzulli teases, drawing a small frown to the face of his junior partner. "Come on, back to work rookie."

As Jamie follows after his partner his mind now races for a possible explanation as to where Lydia could have gone. _Maybe she just got a new number? She was scared and maybe went even further into hiding? Maybe she moved her family away from here? But where? And why? _The more his mind pondered this latest development the more unanswered questions his mind started to race with. If he started to ask his father about Lydia Gonzales there was a chance that Frank would learn what he was doing and that might make things worse. Danny? Danny wasn't exactly known for being subtle and the last thing he wanted or needed was to draw attention to himself if something had happened to her.

_I'll just stop by her home address after work and see what is going on._

So that with a thought in his mind, Jamie is able to concentrate on the rest of his shift.

XXXXXXXX

_"Well Malvesky and Joe did work a few heated cases together. There was also a Detective Lydia Gonzales and two others. Lydia and Joe worked a lot together," Frank explains to Danny later that day. "But Joe also worked with Sonny Malvesky a few cases alone as well. Nothing here to suggest something sinister or why Malvesky would want to target Jamie."_

"Right well it was worth a shot," Danny huffs.

_"Danny you tell me right now, is Jamie in trouble? Because if he is I'll have this Malvesky reassigned to parking duty in Jersey if necessary."_

"You can do that?"

_"I know a guy over there," Frank answers with a small smirk. "Tell me the truth."_

"Honestly dad I don't know," Danny rests his head on his free hand and sighs heavily. "I think this guy Malvesky is just an ass with too much time on his hands and has a grudge against us…I would like to know the reason and thought that maybe Joe pissed this guy off and he's takin' his revenge on Jamie or somethin' but I don't know. But I don't want to raise a fuss yet if it ain't worth it to do so."

_"Well I'll see what else I can find. In the meantime don't make a big deal about it to your brother."_

"Right well…"

_"What happened Danny?" Frank asks with some exasperation, knowing very well his son's hot headed temperament._

"Just Jamie and I havin' some sibling differences."

_"And will I see you both for dinner on Sunday?"_

"Yeah," Danny answers in haste. "Okay I'll stop by this Lydia's place on the way home and talk to you later."

_"Danny be careful, if something is going on then I want you both to be safe."_

"Will do."

Danny hangs up and grabs his suit jacket, not knowing that his younger brother was already heading to the same place he was. Much like Jamie's, Danny's mind too on the drive over to Lydia's was racing with thoughts about what was going on. Malvesky said he told Jamie that he, Danny, would worry over him. But why say that unless he really did have something to worry about for his younger brother. Sure the job came with risks but something inside his gut was telling Danny that Malvesky wasn't referring to Jamie's regular beat. _Had Jamie found out something dirty on Malvesky? Was he trying to take down Malvesky on his own? Perhaps waiting to get Malvesky on something else and then tell their father?_

"Jamie what is going on?" Danny asks himself as he turns the corner onto Lydia's street. But he stops short just as he sees Jamie's car outside the very building he was going to go into. "What the hell?"

Danny wastes no time in shutting down the motor and racing into the building. He heads for the stairs, rushing up the two flights and then pulling the door open, stopping as he hears his brother's soft voice asking Lydia to come to the door.

"Lydia it's Jamie Reagan, I really need to talk to…" Jamie's voice stops instantly as he looks up and sees Danny walking toward him. He quickly straightens and slightly cocks his head as his brother approaches. "What um…are you doing here?"

"Wondering what on earth you are doing here?" Danny counters.

"I guess she's not home," Jamie shrugs and then tries to move past.

"Nice try kid," Danny blocks his brother's path. "Why are you here?"

"What I do on my own time is none of your business Danny," Jamie insists. "Why are you following me?"

"Actually I am here to talk to Lydia on my own."

"Yeah? What about?"

"Well since I asked you first and you didn't tell me I don't have to tell you either," Danny answers. "Childish right? Right. So drop the whole smoke and mirrors thing and tell me what's goin' on?"

"I came to see a friend because I heard she was um…sick."

"Jamie…"

"She's not home Danny," Jamie states firmly but quietly. "I'll see you later."

"That's it?"

"Pardon?"

"Maybe she is home and something has happened?" Danny suggests. "Don't you want to know?"

"Breaking and entering is against the law," Jamie quips and Danny just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah thanks Inspector Gadget," Danny scoffs as he pulls his phone. "Ever tried callin' the 'super'?"

"What for? She's not home."

"But you think somethin' is going on right?" Danny presses as he waits for an answer. "Look I know you can fight your battles but lets say Joe did find out..."

"Joe?" Jamie asks in haste and Danny finds himself instantly cringe. "What do you know Danny?"

"What you think you are the only one that suspects Sonny Malvesky is hiding something besides the fact he's an ass?" Danny swiftly retorts. "I can check also and him doggin' you and sayin' those things got me thinkin'. So yeah I did some checking and came up with the same name you did."

"I don't need help."

"Good because I ain't here to offer _you _help," Danny frowns. "I am here to see what…finally," Danny huffs as the number finally connects after his second attempt. "Yeah this is Detective Danny Reagan up at apartment 23, Ms. Lydia Gonazles. I need you to come and open it up for us. Yeah I'll explain when you're here."

"He's on his way up," Danny tells Jamie as he hangs up. Jamie shoves his hands into his pockets and then leans back against the wall, staring down; allowing uncomfortable silence to grow between him and Danny. Danny notices a frown on his brother's face and starts to mimic his actions, finally being rewarded with a soft smirk from Jamie.

"I remember you used to do that to me whenever I was in need of a smile or you just wanted to get my attention," Danny confesses. "Miss the old days."

"Danny…"

"Yeah I know," Danny sighs as the super finally rounds the corner and heads toward them.

"So what seems to be the problem officer?" The portly super asks in wonder as he holds the master key in his hands.

"We think that Ms. Gonazles has something that doesn't belong to her and we need to ask her but she's not answering."

"Well she's probably not answering because she doesn't live here anymore."

"Where did she go?" Jamie asks.

"When did she move out?" Danny asks at the same time, forcing the older man to step back and look at the two brothers with a huff.

"I don't know," he looks at Jamie and then turns to Danny. "Two weeks ago."

_Two weeks ago! That's when Malvesky made that stupid threat, _Jamie's mind instantly recalls. _Did they kill her? Oh what have I done?_

"Can we see the place?"

"Yeah you two want to rent it?" The super nods at them.

"Nah I just want to see if she might have left anything behind."

"Sure come on in."

But as soon as the super opens the door and he and Danny start to go inside, Jamie quickly turns and rushes for the stairwell, his heart rate elevated and mind racing at the thought that he might have gotten an innocent woman killed.

"Jamie what…" Danny turns to see that his brother isn't there. He rushes into the hallway and then curses when he hears the street exit door slam. "Damn him sometimes."

"Lovers spat?" The super chuckles.

"He's my brother," Danny snaps.

"Right sorry," the super quickly recants. "It's empty but anything here you can use?"

"Obviously not," Danny huffs as he just shakes his head. He thanks the super and then heads for the stairs, calling his father on the way.

_"Where is Jamie now?" Frank wonders._

"Hopefully heading home. I'm going after him, he might now be thinking that he's somehow to blame. What is going on dad?"

_"Before we panic let me do some checking. She might have just up and moved. Last time I checked that was still allowed."_

Danny hangs up and then calls Linda to tell her what is going on and that he had to stop by Jamie's and might be a bit late. "What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXX

_"So when do we make our move?"_

_"We have to wait a bit. I heard Danny was asking questions today."_

_"Damn that guy!" Malvesky curses._

_"I thought you said he and Jamie were on the outs? I don't need Danny Reagan on the warpath."_

_"Well obviously they made up," Malvesky grumbles. "How much longer do we have to wait?"_

_"Reagan's still have family dinner on Sunday."_

_"So? I doubt we'll be invited."_

_"Make sure Jamie doesn't make it. In two days the house of Reagan will fall starting with the bottom and working all the way to the top. Then I will have my revenge. An eye for an eye."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay so I have no idea what is going to happen with this whole Templar thing on the show and the people involved so far so am making up my own storyline and hope that's okay. But so not sure how much longer you guys want this and we might start to wrap things up as I am feeling that is the general consensus by the silence. So thanks to those that reviewed and hope you'll leave feedback on this chapter and thanks in advance.


	6. Taken

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 6 – Taken!**

**A/N:** Hey thanks everyone. I was concerned I was boring you all but am glad you are still with me. So with that we were inspired to update sooner so hope that's okay.

* * *

"What have I done," Jamie's words frantically mumble over and over as he races for home, his mind wondering what had happened to Lydia and her two children. Was she murdered? Did Malvesky utter that threat knowing she was already dead? Was it because he had started to snoop into the Blue Templar's and they knew Lydia had talked to him and so killed him for it?

"Damn it!" Jamie growls as his fist slams the dashboard of his car. But now that Danny knows, well something, his mind races with other thoughts. Who else knows? Do they know that Danny is also looking and what impact will it have ultimately on their father?

Jamie reaches his apartment, not realizing that Danny was only a few minutes behind him. He races inside, his one thought to get to his computer and figure out what the hell was going on and if there was any way to track down Lydia Gonzales. He had to know if she was still alive. Maybe she moved? _Maybe she's dead!_

Jamie slams the door to his apartment and rushes for the laptop computer on his desk. But just as it boots up he hears a noise behind him and in a spilt second turns with his gun ready and cocked.

"Whoa!" Danny puts up his hands in haste and steps back.

"Damn it…Danny," Jamie slightly gasps as he quickly lowers his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Danny retorts with a heavy frown as he heads back to Jamie's door and locks it and then turns back to his younger brother. "Now I am not leaving here until you tell me exactly what the hell is going on. And if you say to me nothing I swear I am angry enough right now to just cuff you and drag you down to the station."

Jamie looks at his brother before he puts his gun back down on the table and then takes off his coat and eases himself into a nearby chair. "I don't even know myself, I swear," Jamie utters in a soft tone.

"What made you get involved in all this anyways? Joe's death? Lydia Gonzales? Malvesky? The Blue Templar?"

"Come on am I the only one in the family that thinks that Joe's death wasn't an accident?"

"Are you serious?" Danny asks in shock.

"Okay so if you don't be…" Jamie starts to stand up.

"Sit down, I'm sorry," Danny huffs in haste.

"I can't be the only one in the family that thinks that Danny. And if so and I am that paranoid then maybe I should have stayed in law school," Jamie groans as he looks away and lets out a heavy sigh. "What if Lydia is dead because of me Danny? She has two small children. Who would look after them?" Jamie queries as he turns back to face his brother with a look of torment.

"First we don't know if she's dead, dad is checking on that right now."

"Dad?"

"You think I got that kinda clearance?" Danny retorts and Jamie just smirks. Danny looks at his brother and sees the pain on his face and knows he's scared and worried that he now might have caused the death of an innocent mother. "Why um…why don't you go to sleep and I'll wait for dad's call, we'll talk later."

"I can't sleep," Jamie groans as he pulls his laptop toward him. "I have to try to find Lydia."

"What are you going to find that dad won't?"

"Danny I gotta try. I…"

"You what? What aren't you telling me? Damn it Jamie now is not the time for games!"

"Alright fine. I found out that Lydia worked with Joe and so I contacted her hoping she might have some more information on Joe's death. She told me to stop searching. And then a few weeks ago I bumped into Malvesky waiting for me outside the gym and he told me to be careful on the job. Two weeks ago Danny, that's when the super said Lydia moved out; that's when she warned me and that's when Malvesky threatened me. I did this."

"Okay so before we start to crucify…" Danny's voice stops when his phone rings. "It's dad, hold on. Dad, yeah what did you find?"

_"Lydia Gonzales is gone."_

"Gone what do you mean gone? Where did she go?" Danny asks as Jamie looks up in shock.

_"I don't know that yet. I see that her last credit card payment was for rent about two weeks ago and then nothing. I have Detective Ron Lewis looking into that because he's discreet and I trust him and he's reporting back to me and me alone. There is also a hidden file number that he was able to find and is checking on that. Is Jamie with you now?"_

"Yes."

_"Well make sure that he's…Danny I can't lose…him...either of you," Frank's voice trails off with a small choke._

"Trust me dad I don't want that either. Okay so let us know what Lewis finds and thanks."

"What?" Jamie asks in haste.

"No one knows where Lydia is and that is a good thing because it means she could still alive. So I want you to pack that laptop and a few things and you are coming home with me."

"Danny…"

"Now," Danny orders in his best fatherly tone before his face softens. "Do it for dad okay? Otherwise you know he'll force me to camp outside here overnight and then I'll really have hell to pay."

"Dad won't…"

"No I meant Linda," Danny smirks. "Trust me, she scares me more than dad does sometimes."

Jamie's face finally offers his brother a soft smile and nod but he knows that if he were to stay in his apartment by himself, his mind would just race with thoughts about where Lydia was and if she was really dead. But at Danny's he could at least tell himself he was safe and could get some much needed rest; Danny would never let anything happen to him. So much for a relaxing weekend.

"Alright," Jamie tells Danny as he stands before him with a small overnight bag and his laptop computer. Danny gives him a nod and then both leave, locking the apartment door and heading back down to the street.

"Whatever happens, it's not your fault," Danny tries to soothe Jamie's worried mind, which was showing very prominently on his face.

"If I just left it alone…"

"Say Joe was murdered, if you just left it alone, then no one might have known."

"And if it gets Lydia killed?"

"I have no answers for that," Danny sighs. "I just know that Malvesky is up to something and I don't trust him. You're my brother, no offense to Lydia, but I am more worried about you right now," Danny concludes with a soft tone.

"Well um…thanks," Jamie answers awkwardly. He and Danny had never been that open and sure he knew that his brother worried about him, but to hear him say it actually settled his mind more than he thought it would. They finally reach Danny's place and head inside, facing a surprised Linda.

"Jamie's stayin' the night."

"Okay sure," Linda offers a small tense smile. "You know where the guest room is right?"

"Opposite end of the hall from the kids bedrooms right?" Jamie asks and is answered by two nods. "Okay so…see you both in the morning."

"Goodnight," Linda tells her younger brother in law.

"Night," Danny offers as they both watch him go and he turns to face his wife's wondering expression. "Jamie's in trouble."

"And the woman you went to see tonight, the one with the two little kids?"

"She um…wasn't there."

"Danny…"

"We don't know anything yet but if someone did take her out then Jamie would be the next logical target," Danny answers with a heavy sigh as his hands rub his face. Linda's arms wrap around her husband and her head rests on his shoulder. "I can't lose him Linda."

"I know you won't allow that to happen, but…" she pauses, forcing his eyes to lock with hers. "I don't want my sons to lose their father either."

"We won't lose another Reagan Linds, I promise you that," Danny tells her firmly. He twists himself in her grasp and gently cups her face, bringing her mouth to his and planting a heated kiss on her waiting lips. "I love you Linda, you are my life."

"I love you too Danny," she whispers as she kisses him back.

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that his sleep was somewhat restful, Jamie's mind was awake a good part of the night, his mind showing him images of Lydia's children being taken by child services because there was no one to look after them. He'd see her lying in a pool of blood and then wake with a gasp when he turned her body over to reveal his own face.

"I have to find Lydia," Jamie mumbles as he awakens early Friday morning. He quickly dresses and then quietly heads down to the kitchen. After leaving a note for Danny as to where he was going, he slips outside and calls a cab along the way; the next stop his father's office. He needs answers and knows that in the city there is only one official he can really trust with a secret this big.

"I guess I just want to know why you didn't come to me in the first place," Frank huffs as he leans back in his chair and eyes his young son in concern. "Jamie I am not trying to make you feel less by saying you can't do something like this on your own, but if it has the implications you say it might then you should have…"

"Yeah I know," Jamie sighs as he just looks at his father with a heavy frown. "I honestly didn't know what it would lead to. I just wanted a few answers and I thought…if she's dead…"

"Don't crucify yourself just yet, it might be nothing more than she just wanted to move and didn't leave a forwarding address."

"Is she still employed?"

"Her files are still open so so far…yes," Frank answers with some hesitation. "How are things otherwise?"

"Other than this? Fine," Jamie shrugs. "Glad it's the weekend though."

"You and me both," Frank gives his son a small smile. "Jamie you know I worry. How can I not? You are my officer but also my son. I worried about Joe and I worry about Danny and I worry about you."

"If it was just words from Malvesky I hope you understand why I wouldn't just…well…"

"Run to me and tell on the backyard bully?" Frank interjects and Jamie nods. "I know you can fight your own battles and that stuff I will leave to you. I know you, much like your brother can handle it. However, if this has the implications of murder and cover up, would it be for any officer under my command, I have to get involved."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I just never thought it would get this far."

"Well maybe Lydia went to Canada or something," Frank gives his son a small grin, forcing Jamie's face to soften. But just before Frank can say another word, a soft knock is heard at the door just before it opens.

"Commissioner I was…oh sorry," Chief Winston states in haste. "I can come back."

"No I was just leaving. I have the later shift," Jamie tries to assure his direct superior.

"Yeah I know," Winston smiles as he enters.

"I'll see you Sunday Jamie."

"Okay. Sir," Jamie says bye to his father and then acknowledges his direct report as he leaves the office.

"Alright what have we got?" Frank asks his Chief. But as he tries to listen to some statistical readouts as he had requested, his mind is now wondering where Lydia Gonzales really was and just how Jamie would fare if foul play was confirmed.

Jamie heads for the front of the building and then for the precinct. As much as he didn't want to run to his father with something he thought was trivial, the fact that Lydia was now missing was just further proof that including him was the right thing to do; that and the knowledge that his mind was now a bit more at ease because he wasn't alone in knowing what he did. If Joe was murdered then his father was right, he had a duty to investigate as he would if it was anyone, but especially his own son.

Jamie parks his car and then heads for the front door, only to be stopped in his tracks by a familiar smug tone.

"Well you look a little more chipper today rookie," Malvesky snides. "Guess you finally got some good sleep last night."

Jamie looks at him and then narrows his gaze. "You know whatever you have done, I will find out," he states, really without thinking of the consequences he'd later face.

"Oh is that…a…fact?" Malvesky leaves his spot and then slowly walks up to him. "That something your big brother told you to say?"

"Leave him out of this."

"Why? He likes to fight your battles for you. What's the matter rookie, afraid to take on the big bad wolf alone?" Malvesky continues to goad.

"I know what you are doing and I grew up with a thick skin so save your stupid words."

"Oh my my, baby Reagan has grown a spine," Malvesky chuckles before his face darkens in an instant. "However, it won't to you any good."

"Meaning?"

"Have a nice day rookie," Malvesky starts to whistle as he shoves his hands into his pockets and casually strolls away. Jamie just utters a small curse under his breath but heads into the building, hoping to hit the gym and work out his growing frustration before his shift actually starts.

And it works, a few hours later he emerges from the gym and heads for the precinct with a clearer mind and some tension subsided.

"Morning Sarge."

"Mornin'," Renzulli answers with a small smile. "You look better today."

"I actually feel a bit better," Jamie answers in truth. "Just eager for the weekend to be here."

"Yeah why you got big plans?"

"No," Jamie retorts and both laugh a little, forcing the tension to ease even further.

XXXXXXXX

"So I saw your friend Malvesky this mornin'," Jackie greets Danny.

"Yeah and what did he say?"

"Nothin' to me but then my last name isn't Reagan," she counters and Danny just gives her a sideways smirk. "So how's that goin' anyways?"

"Not sure yet. I mean it could be somethin', could be nothin'."

"Yeah that's clear," she groans. "Well we got a call at 6th and Alma. Could be somethin', could be nothin'."

"Funny," Danny just shakes his head as he follows after her.

They head for their call, Danny listening to Jackie tell him a few more details about their call but inside his mind was eagerly awaiting a call from his father on the status of Lydia Gonzales and whether she was alive or dead and what if any repercussions it would have on his brother or his family as a whole.

Finally the phone rings.

"Dad what did you find?"

_"Lydia Gonzales is officially listed now as a missing person, along with her children," Frank answers gravely._

"What did Lewis find?"

_"Lydia had moved, but to a new apartment that wasn't listed. The only reason he found out was we were able to track down a friend of hers and confirm she did move. The friend was reluctant to give the address but after I called her and vouched for Ron she gave it to him and he went there. The small apartment appeared to be order, all her things were there, nothing missing. But when Ron looked closer he found fresh mud in the hall closet and when he searched further her purse was missing. But her car was still at home. Called the cab companies nothing…and that female friend…nothing."_

"She was taken," Danny's voice states with veiled anger.

_"That was his guess to. There were a few other things that seemed to indicate a robbery but the job was sloppy and a few key items weren't taken, such a jewelry box in the dresser or a few electronic items that would resale at a high price."_

"And her kids?"

_"Taken as well. Whoever is doing this is upping the stakes."_

"Think it was Malvesky?"

_"Ron was able to get a timeline in place and Malvesky was on a shift. We are checking on that as well but I think he's not alone in this. If he's beind this then just having a slip saying he was working could have been forged. I think he's invovled and I think there is someone else behind this."_

"Damn it! Think it goes up? Or down? I mean Malvesky would attract other lowlifes. Can't see him working with anyone with anything to lose."

_"Looks can be deceiving," Frank sighs. "Detective Lewis is working on it, it's his top priority to find her."_

"Does he need help?"

_"I don't want to raise any suspicions Danny. If there is someone higher involved in this, then you poking around as well might raise some eyebrows."_

"I can be discreet you know," Danny mentions offhandedly, drawing a small chuckle from his father's lips. "Okay but if Ron needs help…"

_"Trust me Danny, you will be the first I call. I just need him to find Lydia, either dead or alive. Once we do then we'll form a new plan on her testimony or the evidence we find."_

"Damn it, she better be alive," Danny curses.

_"I hope so too. Okay I'll call you as soon as I know something."_

Danny hangs up and then looks at Jackie with a deep frown. "Now we wait."

"Yeah and you're good at that," she shakes her head and offers him a small smirk.

XXXXXXXX

"Missing," Jamie's lips utter the word as to the status of Lydia Gonzales and her children over and over as he heads toward his car after his shift. His senses were on alert as his eyes nervously darted around. He gets into his car, locks the doors and then starts the engine, heading for his father's house; not really wanting to go home alone just yet. All of them were on pins and needles as they waited for Detective Ron Lewis to find a very valuable person and her two children.

"Jamie is that you?" The voice of Henry Reagan calls out as Jamie enters the front of the house.

"Yeah it's me," Jamie responds as he takes off his leather jacket and heads for the back kitchen. "Thanks," he takes his beer and slumps into a nearby chair. "Actually smells good."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Henry smiles at his young grandson. "Now you sound like Francis. Where is he?"

"Had a last minute call from the mayor."

"Ah duty calls from the brass. Don't miss it," Henry states as he sits down opposite Jamie. "Told me about all this stuff with Joe and the Templar's."

"Did Joe ever tell you anything?"

"I heard rumors only. I think Joe was working on something big before he was killed."

"Think he was killed because of what he found out?"

"I am not sure but you seem to sound like you do. Is that what this is all about?"

"Well I think that Joe might have found something but I am not sure what. That is what I wanted Lydia to tell me. I mean it would have to be pretty big for…"

"For him to be killed and now this woman and her kids go missing?" Henry finishes, garnering a nod from Jamie. "Well it could be. But to arrange a cover up kill in the line of duty? That is hard core hatred and some major scheming."

"And good timing," Jamie mumbles as his face displays a heavy frown. "Just wish Joe was here."

"Yeah…so do I. So while we wait for dinner and Francis, tell me about…" Henry's voice trails off. But Frank had called and said that his meeting with the mayor was going to run later than anticipated and for them to just go ahead and he'd see them both on Sunday. Still nothing on Lydia.

"You want to stay here tonight?" Henry asks Jamie as they slowly walk toward the front door a few hours later.

"No I'll be fine. I need to get some stuff done at home, you know cleaning and such."

"Cleaning?" Henry half snorts. "You could eat off the floor of your place it's so damn clean," Henry teases, being rewarded with a smile from his grandson. But before Jamie can fully exit the house, Henry's hand rests on his arm and forces Jamie's face to turn to him. "Just be careful out there okay? I don't want to be sitting here wishing you were here too. Next ceremony for the family should be mine not anyone else's."

"I will," Jamie assures him with a smile. He takes his leave and then heads for his car, not realizing that he now had an unseen tail in a dark van. By the time he reaches home, Jamie's mind isn't as alert as it should be thanks to fatigue and the weeks trying events. Jamie heads upstairs and heads toward his apartment door, his keys ready. But just as he gets there, he sees a note from the superintendent telling him that he's got the extra set of keys ready for pickup.

Jamie opens his apartment, and leaves everything; his jacket included and heads back downstairs with only his apartment keys on him; his phone, gun and everything else still on the kitchen table. He reaches the basement level and listens as the eerie silence greets him with an unseen smile. But just before he reaches the door to knock, he hears an odd shuffling sound in the laundry room and stops, his eyes nervously examining the area before him. Then in true Reagan style, he goes to investigate, not worrying that he's not even armed or can call for backup.

Jamie enters the dimly lit room and spies an open door slightly banging against a small stone. He looks around and when he sees nothing heads for it. But just before he reaches the door an arm wraps around his neck and another tries to cover his mouth and nose with a damp rag.

Jamie pushes himself backward, twisting his head and forcing the man's hand to slip so he can take a deep breath. His attacker however, had size on his side and with Jamie still in his grasp, swings him around, clipping the skin above his left eye with the side of the washing machine, causing his skin to crack open and a small tickle of blood to come forth.

"HE…" is all he manages before his attackers hand quickly covers his mouth and nose once more, an angry curse now resounding through his ears as Jamie continues to fight with whatever bit of strength his body could muster – which under the circumstances wasn't much.

He feels himself starting to get weaker and knows that if he doesn't draw attention to his plight he could end up dead.

"Don't fight it baby Reagan," a smug voice whispers in his ear, forcing his heart and his hatred to surge. But his fighting was to no avail. Within seconds, his eyes started to blur and then dim and his pulse race; his body rapidly shutting down. Finally he was out, limp in his attackers grasp.

"Hope you said goodbye to your family," Malvesky grunts as he picks up Jamie's unconscious frame and carries him out the back door, kicking the stone away and locking it behind them. He dumps Jamie's body onto the floor of the van and quickly binds his wrists tightly together behind his back and then his ankles and then gets into the front seat and speeds off into the night.

But upstairs Jamie's phone finally buzzes to life.

_'Lewis might have a solid lead on Lydia's location. That's all I know for now. In the meantime, stay away from Malvesky. Dad.'

* * *

_

**A/N**: So think we'll meet the mastermind yet or is even he planning something that Malvesky doesn't know? And what will it cost everyone? Think Jamie will be rescued in time? But this story isn't over just yet so if you think a simple shootout is coming stay tuned as Alice (my muse) has come up with a few more ideas and hope you like them and it's okay. So please review and let me know and thanks so much in advance everyone!


	7. Upping the Stakes

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 7 – Upping the Stakes**

* * *

A few hours later, Jamie's head finally starts to pull him from his drugged stupor. However, it only takes him seconds to realize that something is very wrong. Panic starts to course through him when he can't move his arms or legs very well; his limbs still tightly tied, his wrists behind his back. He blinks his eyes several times only to find he's still in the dark, a dark but not tightly closed hood was draped over his head and a few pieces of heavy tape over his mouth were keeping him quiet.

_Help me! _He calls out in vain as he struggles, trying to find some room in the ropes keeping him captive. But his strength still wasn't up to par and so he quickly tires and slumps his weary head back down on the soft mattress he's now on, his mind racing with panic as to where he was and who he was with. Finally he hears some low laughter signaling that he's not alone.

"Sleep well baby Reagan?" Malvesky taunts as he yanks the hood of Jamie's head and glares down at him.

Jamie blinks away some dust particles and then looks up at Malvesky with a narrowed gaze, mumbling uselessly into the gag keeping him quiet.

"What? You want me to take that off?" Malvesky smiles as he leans in closer. "Children should be seen and not heard," he snickers as he pats Jamie's flushed cheek. The cut above his eye had mostly dried but his captor had done little to clean up the dried blood mixed with dirt that was now decorating the left side of his face.

"You know you really have only yourself to blame for your current predicament," Malvesky taunts with a wicked smile. "You know sticking your nose into places it doesn't belong seems to be a bad habit for the Reagan's. Well it already cost one of you…"

_Bastard! _Jamie growls into the gag at the inference of his brother Joe's death.

"Now you and soon…" Malvesky starts and then stops, cocking his head as another voice was heard. Jamie too lifts his head but is unable to clearly make out who is calling his cruel captor away.

"Well…" Malvesky starts as he slowly stands up and looms over Jamie with a grin. "Hope you had a boring weekend in mind," Malvesky huffs as he heads for the door. "Mine just got a lot more exciting. Oh yeah…" he pauses as he turns back with a wide grin. "Don't go anywhere."

_Damn you! _Jamie curses, once again being only rewarded by mocking laughter as the door to the small room is slammed shut. Only one corner light bulb was on and there were no windows. His runners had been removed and his bound feet were also tethered to the bed post to keep him in place. Jamie looks around, frantically searching the small room for anything he could use as a means of escape or at least to notify anyone where he was. The room was bare and he was trapped.

Maybe Malvesky killed Lydia and he was next? Who was in the next room? Who was he working with? Jamie's trapped lips offer a muffled grunt as he once more tries in vain to work at the knots keeping him tightly bound. But even if the drugs wore off he doubts he'll be given anything to give him an energy boost and with his mind too anxious to sleep he knows his situation was bleak.

But he wasn't about to give up so tries again, moving his wrists and not caring about the chafing on his skin; he had to get free. He tries again once more and then slumps back in angry defeat, cursing Malvesky's name and praying for help. However, about a half hour later, after just working up a needless sweat and not getting any leeway in his bonds, Malvesky returns with a sly smile.

"Miss me?" He mocks the helpless rookie.

Jamie just curses his twisted captor's name, but all that escapes past the few layers of heavy tape are garbled sounds. "Hmm you'll really have to speak up," Malvesky taunts. He sits down beside Jamie on the bed and chuckles when Jamie tries to roll away. "Yeah nice try rookie," Malvesky grabs a handful of his sweater and yanks him back. "It's not polite to turn away when I'm talking to you."

Malvesky lets go of his sweater and turns away for a few moments. Jamie tries to twist his head to see what Malvesky is doing; his mind racing with terrified thoughts. His eyes instantly widen as he spies a needle in his captor's hands and brings his knees up as far as he can and sends them into Malvesky's back, causing the needle to fall onto the floor. Another kick sends Malvesky stumbling off the bed with an angry grunt.

"Brat!" Malvesky growls as he quickly picks himself up and then turns and gives Jamie a punch in the stomach before he retrieves the needle once again. "You can't stop the inevitable so why bother?" Malvesky huffs as he punches Jamie once more to keep him at bay.

Jamie's stomach reverberates from the hit and his eyes squeeze shut but he refuses to give up. _HELP ME! _Jamie tries to yell as Malvesky nears him with the needle. Someone had to hear him.

"Sadly the guy in the other room sent me in here to give this to you, so yelling isn't going to work. He doesn't care and neither do I," Malvesky smiles as he grabs Jamie by the arm and pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around his neck and laughing as the youngest Reagan struggles in vain. Finally tiring of the game he jabs the end of the needle into Jamie's neck, pushing the contents into his veins. "Night night."

Jamie feels his temperature starting to rise and his panic instantly surges. He wasn't sure what he was given but he soon felt their ill effects as his limbs start to tingle and his heart race.

"Oh don't worry, it won't kill you," Malvesky says meanly as he pulls the dark hood over Jamie's head once more. "Yet."

_NO! _Jamie's mind yells before it's consumed by darkness and his body is still once more. Malvesky only laughs as he flips off the small light and then heads for the door, pulling it closed and then locking it behind him; sealing the captive Reagan inside his small dark prison.

"How did he fare?"

"He's pissed but alive and healthy, for now," Malvesky answers as he places the needle down on the table. "What do we do now?"

"Now…we wait. And when Commissioner Reagan realizes that his precious youngest son is missing, we'll put phase two into action and then…and then all hell will break loose. They will rue the day they decided to cross the Blue Templar's."

"And when do I get my cut?"

"Very…soon."

XXXXXXXX

"You're up early Francis," Henry comments as he comes down early Saturday morning.

"Still waiting on Lewis for word on Detective Gonzales. He said he might have found where Lydia is."

"So you think she's still alive?"

"Not sure yet," Frank huffs as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Sorry I missed dinner last night."

"I had good company."

"How was he?" Frank inquires, referring to Jamie.

"Tired and a bit angry over all this and I can't blame him," Henry sighs. "He's got instincts on him."

"He's a Reagan pop," Frank counters with a small smile that quickly changes to a frown. "He's young and taking this too personally."

"It is personal Francis," Henry reminds his son. "He's the one that started this whole brouhaha."

"Well hopefully we'll find Lydia alive and this will end and Jamie will have some peace of mind."

"Hopefully. But I think he'll just take today and rest…that is if he knows what's good for him."

"Rest?" Frank arches his brows. "Us?"

"Right what was I thinking?" Henry retorts dryly. They both settle into breakfast, talking lightly about the day and what they would be doing now that the weather was turning grey and threatening to rain. They both linger around the table for a little while longer, talking about the headlines in the paper and things in general.

"I think I'll go…" Frank starts only to have his phone ring a few hours later. Seeing Detective Lewis's number on the display he answers in haste. "Ron did you find anything?"

_"Yeah I did. I found Lydia Gonzales and it's um…she's alive…barely. Frank they did a real number on her. I mean she's…oh god she's beaten badly. She…she must have put up one hell of a fight but…"_

"Where are you?"

_"Down by the docks. We found her in a nearly submerged shipping container. The medics are trying to resuscitate her now and I'm looking for her two children."_

"I want you to get Ty McEvers to escort her to the hospital and stay with her at all times; we can trust him. Register her under Jane Doe and do not under any circumstances tell anyone else. Danny and I are on our way down."

_"Sure thing."_

"What? They found her?"

"Ron says it's bad. Beat her real bad; children still missing."

"Sons of bitches," Henry curses under his breath. "Want me to call Jamie?"

"I want to just go and talk to her right now without a lot of fanfare. Jamie already blames himself for part of this, the last thing he needs to see is her clinging to life and him going off half cocked thinking he was responsible for this."

"Because that is what you would have done?" Henry challenges.

"See you later pop," Frank calls out as he heads for the door, grabbing his jacket on the way.

"Because that is what I would have done?" Henry asks a now empty house. "These damn bastards messed with the wrong family."

_"Okay yeah I'll meet you there," _Danny tells his father as he hangs up and then looks over at Linda and the boys. "Guys I know we promised you a trip to the ball park today but I gotta take this call."

"Lydia?" Linda questions.

"They found her. She's alive…barely. I just need to talk to her but I think Ron will have most of it covered. I just don't want Jamie to know right now," Danny tells Linda, watching her offer him a remorseful expression.

"Oh Danny I'm sorry. And her children?"

"Nothing yet."

"Why don't you want Uncle Jamie to know this…whatever it is?" Sean asks.

"Because your dad is worried about his brother," Linda answers as she kisses Danny on the lips and then watches him go.

"I still don't get it," Sean shrugs and Linda just smiles.

"Trust me when you are older you will. Now who wants more chicken fingers?" Linda asks as they remain around the lunch table.

"Me!"

_Beat her so badly…barely alive…children still missing…_

"Damn bastards!" Danny curses as he speeds toward the private hospital Lydia Gonzales was taken. Even Ron's discovery and handling of the scene was done with quiet efficiency; Frank not wanting to take any chances that the person helping Sonny Malvesky would get wind and possibly end Lydia's already fragile life. They still didn't know who it was and so therefore couldn't trust anyone just yet. As it was they were still taking a chance with her life. Frank had called in the weekend CSI team to process the scene, all the findings sent directly to himself before he would tell Ron if they had anther lead for him to work on.

Danny reaches the hospital and sees his father's car already there and rushes inside. He hurries toward the ICU and then finally spies his father and Ron Lewis talking quietly. Officer Ty McEvers was standing guard outside the hospital ward.

"How is she?"

"Just coming out of surgery," Frank answers with a heavy sigh. "She's still not out of the woods and we might not even get to talk to her."

"Did you call Jamie?"

"Not yet," Frank answers with a small frown. "You?"

"Wanted to talk to you first. Think I should call him?"

"He's probably up and gotten my message already and I'm sure called the house."

"Well I'll just call him and give him an update. Any word on the children?"

"Yeah I found them also," Ron pipes up as he nears them. "I was just telling your dad…man it was bad. I have seen some ugly crime scenes in my day," the older man pauses, "but when you come across to children clinging to life and pleading for help well…"

"So they are okay?"

"They were both administered drugs and left in a small container that was nearly filled with water when I found them. They both had sustained some bruising and were weak and would have drowned alive. Whoever did all this is one demented bastard," Ron softly curses. "I think the water will have washed away a lot of the useable evidence but I am hoping we can still get something to work with. But as soon as they are ready, we'll talk to them and then hopefully they can tell me…well something."

"The children are with a trusted Pediatrician right now."

Ron's phone starts to buzz and he heads toward the private waiting area where he can answer it in the hospital without it causing interference.

"You okay?" Danny asks his father.

"If she dies…"

"We gotta believe she'll pull through," Danny sighs as he pulls his phone and dials Jamie's number. "Hey it's me. Call me about Lydia. We found her and…and she's alive. Just call me okay."

"If Joe's death was a cover up for something…"

"But what? I mean wouldn't he have told you that he was on to something that serious?" Danny wonders as he slowly paces before his father.

"Maybe I'm not as close to my sons as I thought I was," Frank states in a morose tone.

"This isn't your fault," Danny tries to assure him. "I think we're close."

"Jamie didn't want to talk to us," Frank retorts.

"He's special," Danny teases his absent brother.

"Danny a breakdown in family communication means a breakdown in trust. That isn't special; and that isn't us."

"Yeah but it's his choice right?"

"Trust among each other should be second nature to our family, there should be no choice."

"I guess we all learned a lot from this."

"I worry about him being mixed up in all this," Frank utters in a soft tone.

"I do to," Danny agrees as they head for the waiting area. "Joe probably stumbled onto something and was probably waiting for more proof before he made it public."

"Probably found that proof and then was killed just as he said he was going to make it public," Frank ponders as Ron Lewis comes back to them in the waiting room.

"Okay so the children will be finished soon. I am guessing you want to be with me when we talk to them?"

"You know," Frank sighs as he stands up from his chair. "Those kids are scared and probably talking to two strange men isn't going to be a good idea."

"Want me to call Jackie?" Danny suggests.

"I do. Ron we'll wait for Detective Curatola to arrive and then she'll talk to the children," Frank directs, prompting Danny to get up and call his partner with the news. "After we get what we need we need to take the children to a safe house. Ty will stay with Lydia for as long as needed. I'll work on getting him a trusted relief."

"I'm on it," Ron nods before he turns and heads for the elevator.

"Jackie's on her way here," Danny informs his father as he looks at his watch and then up at his father.

"Still no call from Jamie?" Frank asks in concern as Danny shakes his head no.

"I'm sure he's just sleepin' it off a bit later than normal. I mean the poor kid really hasn't slept all week," Danny suggests.

Frank looks at Danny and gives him a deep frown; a feeling of uneasy anxiety now starting to consume him.

"What?" Danny inquires.

"Try him again."

XXXXXXXX

The second time Jamie pulls himself from his drugged stupor, his body was warmer than normal and his stomach was tight with a sickly feeling starting to consume his frame. He could feel the hood over his face but when he had opened his eyes last time there was some light, this time there was only pitch black and that just heightened his feeling of foreboding.

He tries once again to pull at his captive limbs unable to make any kind of headway with the rope and only causing his frustration and anger to surge. Surely his absence would be noticed by now. But what if they didn't start looking for him until Sunday? Could he really survive that long as the helpless captive of twisted Sonny Malvesky? He wasn't sure if Malvesky was capable of murder but he wasn't sure he wasn't either. Would he still be alive in a few hours?

Jamie tries to bend himself downward a bit more, trying desperately to get his fingers to his ankles and try to at least free himself from the bed. But as soon as he hears footsteps he ceases his actions and remains still.

"Rise and shine rookie," Malvesky's tormenting voice resounds in the small room. "Oh come on I'll bet you aren't sleeping," he snickers as he yanks the hood of Jamie's head once more. "Ah I was right. Hungry?"

Jamie looks up and nearly says no but if it'll get him ungagged and maybe even his hands free he would give in. So he merely nods his head and is rewarded by Malvesky unfastening the rope that kept him tethered to the bed and then finally his wrists; but leaves his feet bound so that he wasn't able to run.

"Give me trouble and I will drop this on the floor and step on it to spite you," Malvesky growls as he mercilessly yanks the strips of tape off his mouth.

"Why…are you doing…this?" Jamie asks with a few gasps for air.

"Revenge. Now shut up and eat," Malvesky shoves a small egg mcmuffin into his waiting palms and small glass of milk.

"Who ar…"

"Seriously? You want to push me? Now eat. We need you alive a bit longer."

"Who's we?" Jamie asks automatically.

"Me and the boogey man. You know the one your father always told you to be afraid of," Malvesky winks and Jamie just rolls his eyes as he finishes his meager breakfast.

"Joe had something on you didn't he?"

"You know…"

"Didn't he!" Jamie demands in anger.

"Well well you aren't as dumb as you look. Yeah he did and it cost him. You found out something you shouldn't have and now it is going to cost you too!"

"Where is Lydia?"

"Waiting for you in hell," Malvesky smirks and Jamie's stomach instantly tightens. "Anymore stupid questions?"

"Revenge for what?" Jamie inquires.

"Listen kid…"

"Revenge for WHAT?" Jamie half shouts.

"You are lucky there is no one around to hear YOU!" Malvesky shouts back as he glares at Jamie with an angry stare. "The revenge part was only part of the plan."

"What is the…"

"The destruction of the…entire…Reagan family," Malvesky finishes for Jamie, "starting with you and moving up to the top."

Jamie looks at Malvesky in shock, realizing that this plan was just starting and he was only the beginning; his whole family was now a target. Not caring that his feet were still tightly bound, Jamie balls up his fists and lunges at Malvesky, swinging at his face and catching him in the eye and upper lip.

"What the he…" Malvesky starts as he tries to wrestle Jamie away. Jamie punches him again in the face but after taking another punch to his stomach he slightly falters back, allowing Malvesky to finally grab him by the wrists and hold his arms over his head to tire him out.

"You'll never…" Jamie grunts as he tries to pull himself free. But with only a meager amount of food in his system and the residual effect from the drugs still dancing in his system he wasn't able to do any more damage. "Get away…with this," Jamie continues as he once again tries in vain to pull himself free from his captor's grasp. He had hoped that if Malvesky went out in public that Danny would see his bruises and at least call him on it; at least that's what he was hoping for.

"I already have. You're here aren't you?"

"Never…get away with…" Jamie huffs once more as he feels himself tiring from the useless struggle.

"Yeah and who's gonna stop me? You? Yeah good plan so far," Malvesky laughs as he lets go of one wrist and pulls out his cuffs. Jamie hits him hard in the side but Malvesky quickly counters with a punch to the side which forces Jamie to falter and allowing Malvesky to and trap his wrist overhead, through one of the metal rods and then pulls the other wrist so that both of Jamie's wrists were cuffed overhead, rendering him helpless once more.

"Danny's going to kick your ass when he finds us!" Jamie growls in anger as Malvesky reaches for the tape.

"Yeah well he has to find us first!" Malvesky laughs as he rips off a strip and pushes it down over Jamie's mouth. "But maybe I'll call big brother and tell him where you are and then we can watch him storm through that door just before I put a bullet in him…and then you," Malvesky laughs as he pats Jamie on the cheek.

_NO! _Jamie's voice yells in vain as he watches Malvesky pull his phone and gives him a wink. Jamie struggles on the bed in vain, pulling at his cuffed wrists and continues to yell into the gag as Malvesky starts to dial.

"And then there…were…none."

* * *

**A/N:** think Malvesky is calling Danny? What do you think Lydia's children will say? Will they know their attacker? Will their mother actually wake up? lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks again.

**PS:** On a side note I have come up with 2 new Jamie/Danny action/peril story ideas that will post after this so hope you are still liking this and wanting more and please let me know before you go. Reviews = faster updates and more stories. Thanks everyone!

**PSS:** I have updated my BlueBloods forum with two new spoiler bits, one on Linda being kidnapped and one on Jamie and this whole blue Templar thing and Joe's death.


	8. A Pawn in a Bigger Game?

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
********Chapter 8 – A Pawn in a Bigger Game?**

* * *

He wasn't about to call Danny just yet but Malvesky takes pleasure in Jamie's mental misery as he draws out his dialing and then leaves his struggling captive in the small room and heads into the main room to complete his call. Jamie pulls on his cuffed wrists, sweat continuing to build but his mind refusing to give up; wanting desperately to somehow get free and warn his brother before it's too late. He eyes the open door and then takes some action. Without his feet bound to the bed, he pulls himself up to the top and then tries to twist his face so that he's able to yank the tape from his lips.

"Da…nny!" Jamie shouts with a small cough.

_"What the hell is that?"_

"Damn kid musta taken the tape off. Don't worry he's going to go back to sleep very soon," Malvesky groans.

"Danny!" Jamie shouts again as he tries to rattle the cuffs. His stomach tightens as he watches Malvesky return with a small frown. Jamie curses when the door slams shut and Malvesky's footsteps fade.

"No…" Jamie growls as he tries to pull himself free. But his wrists were too big and the cuffs were on the tightest setting; he was stuck. Stuck and left to ponder if his captor really called his brother. "Danny…I'm so sorry."

"Any word?" Malvesky continues his phone call.

_"Nothing yet. Maybe Frank doesn't care as much as we thought," the smug voice on the other end chuckles._

"Does that mean I can kill him earlier?"

_"No. It means you make sure he can't go anywhere and go give yourself a solid alibi. Just watch out for Danny."_

"Trust me he's got the day off and probably with his wife and kids."

_"Just make sure."_

"You got it. And I better get my damn money soon."

_"Trust me you'll get more than what we had talked about."_

Malvesky's twisted lips curl upward at that last greedy thought, never realizing that his own life was already on the line. He finishes his call and then heads back into the small bedroom and glowers down at Jamie who looks up with a narrowed gaze.

"When he finds you..."

"Yeah big brother wasn't too happy when I told him you were already swimming with the damn fishes," Malvesky chuckles as he rips off another strip of tape and presses it down over Jamie's lips.

"You b…" is all Jamie gets out before he's gagged once again.

"Now shut up!"

_Bastard! _Jamie's mouth tries to curse as he starts to thrash a bit more as Malvesky nears his ankles.

"Now I hafta go out for a bit and since I can't trust you not to do anything stupid, and by stupid I mean try to get yourself free I'm gonna give myself some extra insurance. Now it's time for another snack. Gotta keep your strength sapped," Malvesky smiles as he grabs the rope that had tethered his feet to the bed and then reties them, securing Jamie's bound ankles to the bed; stretching him out so that he would be unable to pull himself up and rip off the gag as he did a few moments earlier. "Time for your beauty rest rookie," Malvesky laughs as he roughly yanks down Jamie's sweater sleeve and jabs the drugs into his arm.

_No! _Jamie shakes as he tries in vain to pull away or move so the needle doesn't enter. _Danny has to find me, he has to figure out where I am. _Jamie watches Malvesky offer him a wink before the room plunges into darkness; seconds later he's also in the dark realm of mental oblivion.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay thanks pop," Frank hangs up with his father and looks at Danny.

"Still no answer?"

"No son of mine sleeps this late unless he's very sick. I'll wait for Jackie."

"Right I'll head to his apartment," Danny turns, wasting no time as he races for the stairs to go out. As much as he wanted to hear what Jackie found out from the children, if anything, his brother's silence was troubling and he was more than concerned.

"If that ass Malvesky…" his voice trails off as he slams through the front doors and sprints for his car; turning on the ending and peeling away from the parking lot in seconds. "Come on Jamie…pick up," Danny's voice taunts over and over again as his phone, now on speaker, fills the car with empty rings. He reaches Jamie's apartment and races for the front door, not waiting for the elevator and climbing the four flights of stairs, pausing briefly at the top just to catch his breath.

"Jamie? Hey man it's me open up," Danny gently pounds on the door before he pulls his own key and then opens the door. He draws his gun and curses the silence that greets him. He hears a beep and quickly diverts his attention to the table where he gazes upon a few items in anger. His brother's gun, badge, wallet and phone. All that was missing was his keys.

"Jacket's here but…" Danny does a quick inspection of his brother's apartment before he stops in the middle and curses once more. "Damn it kid," he groans as he pulls his phone. But just as he does, a small crumpled piece of paper near foot of the open door catches his attention and he hurries toward it.

_'Extra set of keys available. Super'_

"Keys my ass," Danny huffs as he stows the note in his suit jacket pocket and heads for the elevator, his mind now racing with horrible thoughts that the next bloodied body they'd find would be that of his younger brother. He heads for the apartment of the superintendant, pounding on the door in worry.

"Detective Danny Reagan," he greets the older man with a smile. "Did my brother Jamie come by last night or this morning for an extra set of keys?"

"Reagan. Lemme check," the man answers with a thick Brooklyn accent. Danny impatiently shuffles on the spot, willing the man to come back fast enough. "Not ready for two weeks. I am kinda backed up on that but I thought I had told him."

"Did you see him yesterday?"

"Nope. Not since he paid last month's rent. Good kid."

"Yeah he is," Danny answers softly. "Okay thanks," Danny nods as he turns to leave, dialing his father as he walks down the hall. But just as he nears the laundry room entrance he pauses as his fathers' voice cracks to life.

_"Tell me Jamie's with you."_

"Nope and all his stuff is here. But he's gone."

_"Did you find anything at all?" Frank asks gravely._

"A note to come to the super's office for an extra set of keys. Just checked and said they weren't ready for two weeks. I think that…" Danny stops as his eyes focus on an odd patch of dark red on the corner of one of the washing machine's.

_"Danny?"_

"I'll head back with the note and see if I can get it dusted. I might have found something else."

_"I'll call..."_

"Dad wait until I get this dusted."

_"This is your brothers life! You saw the pictures of Lydia."_

"Dad I know that and I um...damn it if that bastard has hurt him like that I swear I'll kill him myself but..." Danny swallows. "But what if that is what they want? What if they want you to do this, call out a city wide manhunt only to have you find Jamie dead after a fruitless search and this Blue Templar laughs in our faces. Our silence could buy us a bit of time right now."

_"So you are suggesting if they think we don't know yet that it could buy Jamie more time to stay alive? Danny its a big gamble with your brothers life!"_

_"_I know its..."

_"Its good instincts..." Frank sighs. "But you could right, I'm just not being that objective right now. But if they want this then we need to do things our way but I can't wait too long."_

"Let me get this dusted and I'll call you back. I just need to be sure but I'll bet it's Malvesky and I want to see where he is. If I can get a tail on him or something."

_"How?" Frank inquires._

"I can call Jesse he might have something I can use to track Malvesky when I find him."

_"What if you can't find him?"_

"He'll need to sometime establish some kind of alibi. I'll drop by the squad room and see if anyone has seen him or if he's logged in."

_"Danny..."_

"What else dad? We call Malveksy and he'll just tell us to piss on it. I need to find to at least get a tracker on his car. We know he won't willingly tell us until it's too late."

_"And if it's not even him?" Frank ponders as a few seconds of silence starts to grow._

"We'll find him dad. We have to," Danny's voice dies out a soft whisper.

_"Right. Want me to call Jesse? Might speed things up."_

"Wouldn't hurt. Okay I gotta run."

_"Danny I…" _is all Frank manages before his older son hangs up and the line is dead. "Damn it," Frank curses as he looks back into the small room where Jackie was talking to Lydia's two small frightened children.

"Anything?" Ron Lewis asks Frank.

"Not on an ID of the attacker for Lydia...no," Frank mentions softly. "We better hope those kids can tell us something. Do you have a picture of Sonny Malvesky?"

"Just waiting on you to tell me when to go in," Ron nods in agreement.

Frank only gives him a small nod, his mind racing with panicked thoughts about finding the body of his beloved youngest son dead or close to it. _Come on Danny…_Danny was being objective and he was letting his love for his youngest son cloud his thinking; he was thinking of a father and wanting to do the rash thing instead of being objective. If this Blue Templar thought he would play any Reagan for a fool he had another thought coming. _I just pray you are okay Jamie. Oh God I pray he's okay. _Frank's fists curl as he tries to ponder the identity of the man possibly responsible for killing one of his sons and now kidnapping his youngest. _Danny better find him first..._Frank's mind trails off. _Because if I do..._

Danny looks at the dried blood on the machine edge and feels his stomach tighten further as his mind replays Jamie being attacked and possibly hitting his head on the edge of the machine. He twists his head to right and spies the backdoor, stands up and slowly heads for it; noticing the scuff marks on the floor. He peers into the alleyway and is just about to turn around when something shiny catches his eye.

He heads for it, picking it up very carefully until he realizes from the keychain the he bought who the keys belonged to.

"Damn you Malvesky," Danny's fists tightens around Jamie's damp key ring. "So help me you worthless son of a bitch…" his voice trails off as he heads back inside. He quickly scrapes off a blood sample, wraps it in Kleenex and then heads for the door, calling a friend down at the forensic lab that he had some evidence that needed to be processed as soon as he got there – clearance wouldn't be an issue.

Just as Danny nears the forensic lab, he stops at the light, impatiently drumming the steering wheel with his fingers when he see Malvesky's car pull up and him get out. Danny's eyes narrow as he watches the taller man smiling as he heads into the police precinct; the building adjacent the crime lab. Danny rushes into the crime lab and heads for the AV department. "Hey Jesse," he calls to his friend.

"Hey Danny."

"Did my dad call you?"

"Yeah but what's going on? You need a tracking bug? Anything will do?"

"I don't care how fancy just something I can put on a car that you can pick up where it stops for me. Got anything?"

"Just so happens I have this little baby that the Feds are wanting to dispose of. Extra stock. Put it on what you need and then come back here."

"Got it."

"Can you tell me what this is about?"

"Yeah later."

Danny takes the bug and heads back outside, quickly eyeing the area around Malvesky's car to ensure that he wouldn't be seen. Then without wasting another breath, he sticks it under the bumper and then heads inside; wanting even a small piece of Malvesky but wanting mostly to create a viable distraction; one to anger Malvesky enough to force to go to Jamie; to hopefully lead him to his brother.

"Malvesky!" Danny's voice shouts, drawing a few pairs of eyes in his direction and halting his brother's wily captor in his tracks. He hears Malvesky utter a curse under his breath as he nears, grabbing a handful of trench coat and spinning him around to face front.

Danny's eyes quickly inspect the darkish bruise under Malvesky's right eye and his heart rate quickens. "Nice shiner, where'd you get it?" He asks in contempt, wondering what condition his younger brother was in now.

"The old Lady didn't like my compliment last night."

"You aren't married you son of a bitch. Try again," Danny demands as he steps a few inches closer, Malvesky looking down with a small grin.

"Hazards of the job."

"Where is he?" Danny's fists tighten at his sides, ready for action.

"Where is who? I know a lot of he's," Malvesky grins.

"Where is my brother you bastard!" Danny growls.

"Hmm well as far as I know your father doesn't pay me enough to babysit," Malvesky smirks before his expression turns serious. "Now are we done here?"

"Where the hell is he?" Danny's fists finally unfurl long enough for them to grab at Malvesky's lapels and yank the annoying man nearly off his feet.

"Hey what the h…" Malvesky huffs as he tries to pull himself free. "Let go!"

"Where! I know you took him. I got people who saw!" Danny tries to bluff as he pushes back on another officer that tries to yank Danny free.

"Then ask them!" Malvesky shouts.

"I wanted to give you a chance to save your own ass first," Danny glares at him in anger before both of them hear an angry voice. "While I am waiting for the arrest warrant," Danny mutters the falsity under his breath.

"Pardon? Someone get this guy off me!" Malvesky demands.

"What is going on here?" Chief Winston looks at both men locked in a heated embrace. "Reagan?"

"Nothing Sir," Danny finally pulls back, letting Malvesky fix his crumpled coat.

"Tell Jamie I asked after him," Malvesky winks and then walks away shaking his head, cursing Danny's name under his breath.

"Sonny come…"

"What is going on here Detective Reagan?" Winston demands, stopping Danny from going after Malvesky.

"Sir my brother…I have to go."

"Not until you tell me why a fight nearly broke out in my squad room?"

"It's about Jamie and Detective Malvesky…" Danny pauses on purpose, wanting Malvesky to think he got a head start on his own and wasn't being followed.

"Jamie? What about him? Today's his day off."

"I know. He um…" Danny stammers, trying to get his heart rate a bit under control; Malvesky's shiner still playing with his emotions. "I have to go."

"Danny what's going on? Is Jamie okay?" Winston inquires. "And what does Sonny Malvesky have to do with this?"

"Sir I don't know but I think Detective Malvesky might know."

"Might know what?"

"I have to go."

"Danny. Do you need any help?"

"I…I think I got this covered. I just needed him to be in a panic. I'll…explain later," Danny answers before he turns and rushes out of the room; leaving a very bewildered set of officers in his wake. He reaches the street and sees that Malvesky's car is gone; as he was hoping. He really wanted to scare Sonny into thinking that he did have something on him, forcing him to go to Jamie to either check on his status or move the body just in case someone had seen something.

"God I hope your alive kid," Danny mutters as he heads for his friend Jesse. "Anything?"

"Yeah am tracking him now. He's on the move."

"Good let me know where he stops," Danny states a little out of breath as he turns and rushes back out of the room, calling his father on the way to give him the update.

_"Well this has to work, because the children weren't able to positively ID Malvesky from his photograph but I think they are just scared without their mother there to encourage them. Find him Danny. Find Jamie alive. I don't care what happens to Sonny except we will need him for questioning if there is someone else involved."_

"I'll find him dad," Danny assures his father as he hangs up and then looks at the blip on the screen. _Come on you bastard, take me to my brother._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie's weary frame finally starts to pull itself from its drug induced stupor. His eyes slowly open to once again find himself surrounded in darkness; but this time there was no hood over his face, however, there was a piece of tape wrapped around his head so that removing it would be harder. His wrists were still cuffed above his head, keeping him cuffed to the bed and his feet were still bound and tethered to the bed so he was unable to pull himself up and at least take off the tape gag.

_Danny, _he groans as he swallows and then blinks; his stomach tight from the drugs and lack of food. His grunts into the tape over his mouth weren't as loud as before and his struggles lacked the fighting prowess that he had when he was first kidnapped. He tries to yell but all that escapes is soft whimpers. He tries to pull his legs but again due to lack of energy all he does is build himself into a cold sweat and then has to slump back in angry defeat.

_Malvesky! _Jamie yells until his throat is dry and he coughs resting his head back between his captive arms and praying into the darkness that he'll soon be found. But by the right people as he knows that the longer his rescue is delayed the more certain his death appears to be. _Come on Danny you have to find me._

_"Danny I got a firm address," Jesse tells him over the phone._

_"Okay give it to me Jesse. And hurry."_

As soon as Jamie finishes his small prayer he hears screeching tires coming to a halt and for a split second calls out Danny's name. However his jubilation is short lived when he hears the door slam shut and then his own name being offered with an angry curse.

"You damn Reagans!" Malvesky growls as he storms up to Jamie's and punches his vulnerable side. Jamie's eyes squeeze shut as his body resounds with pain, his heart rate starting to climb. "Well if big brother wants you then he can HAVE YOU!" Malvesky shouts as he pulls out his handcuff key; before he hits him again. "Dead that is."

This time Malvesky doesn't give Jamie much of an upper hand as he leaves one wrist still cuffed, unloops the free cuff but then quickly flips him onto his back and recuffs his other wrist behind his back. Jamie struggles against the cuffs but with Malvesky's large body straddling his and his feet useless the fight was very one sided - against him.

"Damn pain in my ass rookie," he huffs as he pulls out a knife and then presses it up against Jamie's face, forcing Jamie's weak attempts at an escape to quickly subside. "Oh I'm gonna do a lot worse to you before the end," he warns as he pulls the knife back and proceeds to cut Jamie's feet loose. "Time to go."

Malvesky yanks Jamie by the arm and roughly hauls him to his feet; but after being mostly stationary for so long and with not much substance in his system, Jamie's legs falter and he sags to his knees.

"Quit stalling!" Malvesky states in anger as he starts to drag Jamie toward the stairs. Jamie takes that hint from his captor and deliberately kicks out at Malvesky, wanting to do anything to delay the inevitable. Malvesky's grasp on him loosens, but he merely grabs the back of his sweater and starts to roughly drag him up the stairs. With his wrists cuffed behind him it was nearly impossible for him to try to grab onto anything.

_Danny!_ Jamie tries to call, eliciting a small snicker from his captor. They reach the top of the stairs just as Danny's car pulls to a screeching halt outside. Malvesky hears the car and stops, glaring at Jamie and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Not possible!" He grumbles in anger as he tosses the knife and pulls his gun, wrapping his arm around Jamie's neck and pulling him toward the back door.

Danny doesn't worry about knocking as he merely kicks open the front door and storms inside, his gun also ready for action. He stops and listens befoer he catches movement out of the corner of his eye at the end of a small hallway and races for the end, praying his brother is still alive. Danny reaches the kitchen only to quickly duck a bullet that Malvesky fires in his direction.

"So glad you could join us big brother," Malvesky sneers as he keeps Jamie trapped in front of him. "I was getting tired of babysitting this brat."

"It's over Malvesky. Cops are on their way and this place will be surrounded. Give it up. You make a deal and…"

"The only deal I want is for you to watch your baby brother die and for him to know that I killed you both. Deal?"

"Go to hell."

"You first," Malvesky fires off another shot that embeds itself a few feet into the wall past Danny. Danny pulls himself from his hiding spot, rounding the corner only to see his brother slightly beaten, bound and gagged with a cocked gun pushed firmly into his cheek. With Jamie covering most of the man he wants to shoot he pulls back and quickly rethinks his strategy before he emerges to the same scene once again.

"As I said…you first," Malvesky taunts, his body mostly covered by Jamie's slightly struggling frame. "Drop it or I drop him…"

Jamie knows that he has to give Danny some kind of fighting chance, so despite the fact that he was weak and tired, he tries to push back, wanting to knock Malvesky off his feet. Malvesky has to sidestep Jamie's lame attempt at escape but in so doing, leaves his arm open for attack and Danny doesn't hesitate.

Bang!

Danny's shot embeds itself into Malvesky's right upper arm, causing the taller Detective to yell out in pain and his gun at Jamie's face to falter. Jamie is finally able to twist himself around in Malvesky's grasp as Danny rushes in, pulling at Malvesky's shot arm and sending Jamie stumbling free to the floor.

Danny punches Malvesky hard in the open wound, forcing the angry captor to yell out in agony once more. Driven on by pure hatred and rage, Danny punches Malvesky again in the stomach, face and then finally knees him in the groin, causing him to yelp in pain and his gun to clatter to the floor.

Jamie kicks the gun away with his socked feet while Danny goes for his cuffs. Malvesky twists on his knees and tries to crawl for the backdoor.

"Yeah nice try you damn bastard," Danny laughs as he pushes his foot into Malvesky's back, sending the wounded man back to all fours but forcing the back door to open, revealing them to the small back yard. "You are coming with…"

"Never…" Malvesky pants as he kicks at Danny, making the older Reagan brother stumble backward. Danny has to quickly grab onto the door frame to keep himself from falling all the way onto the floor but quickly picks himself up and rushes outside, leaving his brother still on the floor.

"And you are going to tell us who else you are wor…" Danny starts only to look up, his eyes catching a glint of metallic and his voice to be pierced by the sound of a gunshot.

**Bang!

* * *

**

**A/N:** okay guys sorry for the evil cliffee hehe (ducks behind the couch). Who do you think got shot? Think it's over and they'll all live happily ever after right now? Please review and let me know what you thought and we'll get the next part up as soon as we can. Thanks again


	9. A Need to Regroup

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 9 – A Need to Regroup**

**A/N: **Okay first off sorry for the delay, Alice can only blame RL. But thanks so much everyone so far for the awesome feedback! They have made me extend this story and I have even used some of your suggestions (so yes reviews are very valuable!) for the plot. If you are on twitter or on FB check out my twitiion (twitter petition) to bring our show back for a second season. The link is also posted in the 'spoiler' thread of my Bluebloods forum (just click on the 'forums' link on my profile page.

* * *

NO! Jamie's mind shouts as he struggles to get his partially bound frame up off the floor. He had watched Danny fight off Malvesky and finally get the upper hand but had lost sight of his brother when Danny had pushed his captor out the door and then he heard the shot.

_Not Danny!_

His cuffed wrists frantically try to grab onto something behind him but with his feet only in socks and not able to get much hold on the floor, he slides back down, cursing his own clumsiness. His heart rate starts to soar when he hears angry grunting and heavy footsteps heading back for him and for a split second holds his breath.

That is until he watches Danny round the corner and enter the kitchen. He blinks a few times and utters a muffled sigh of relief as his older brother rushes for him.

"Hold on Jamie, I got you," Danny utters in a concerned tone as he pulls out the handcuff key he had retrieved from Malvesky's fallen corpse. Jamie struggles a bit but manages to twist himself to offer his chaffed wrists to Danny to free. Danny's lips wince as he looks at his brother's skin and knows that Jamie wasn't a willing captive. Once the cuffs were free, Jamie's fingers frantically tug at the tape on his mouth, but managing to pull only some away.

"Danny…thank god…" Jamie gasps as he tries to pull the rest off his head. "I heard the shot…damn get this off me."

"I put a call in but…hey I'll do that just…just hold on," Danny tries to comfort his brother as he gently pushes his hands away and finishes the task. Danny pulls off the rest of the tape off his brother and then just holds him in a reassuring grasp.

Jamie offers no words, merely gives a blank stare in the direction of the back door before he closes his now watery eyes. Danny pulls back and looks at Jamie square on.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie mumbles softly. "Need to find…" he tries to pull away. "Need to find…my shoes. They are…"

Danny's arm pulls him back to a seated position, his face wincing when Jamie's does thanks to his tender ribs. "I asked if you were okay?"

"I uh…" Jamie pauses as he swallows and curses any forth coming tears and then shakes his head no. "Sorry," he whispers.

"Don't be, it's okay to be scared…but it's over now you are safe, I promise you," Danny tells him warmly as he hugs him again. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Ribs are sore…how did you find me?"

"Well after you didn't answer your phone I went to your apartment, it was empty. I then found the note about the super and the keys and that was a dead end. Thankfully I saw evidence of your scuffle on the laundry room and then when I found your keys in the alley I knew something was up and figured I'd follow the bastard that had been harassing you. It worked. A tracking device on Malvesky's car brought me here just in time. But he's dead; died before he could tell me anything further."

"That's his blood…" Jamie motions with his head to the spattering on Danny's face and front of his shirt.

"Yeah. I gotta call dad."

"Danny there is another…" Jamie rushes. "He said he wants to take down the whole family."

Danny offers a small curse as he looks away and then back at his brother. "I need to find your shoes."

"I woke up without them."

"Okay, wait here while I find them. Nice shiner you gave him by the way," Danny praises and Jamie's face finally cracks a small smile. "Yeah I noticed."

Danny leaves Jamie on the floor while he pushes himself back up and heads into the house once more. He had called in the shooter, but was sure that he was long gone; it would be up to the bullet now to tell them anything. Not finding anything in the upper part of the house, Danny slowly heads downstairs and finds the room Jamie was kept in for the past nearly twenty-hour hours. He finds his runners by the foot of the bed along with the rope and tape and the empty needle and curses.

"Dad…"

_"Please just tell me…"_

"I got Jamie and he's alive."

_"Oh thank god," Frank breaths._

"However, Malvesky was taken out just as I was about to ask him who else he was working with."

_"Figures. Are you okay?"_

"A few bumps and scrapes but nothing unusual. Jamie's got a few as well. We'll be there soon."

_"Thank you. I got your call about the shooter before you hung up. The team I sent is one we can trust. Hurry here."_

Danny grabs his brother's shoes and leaves the rest for the forensic team to gather and then heads back upstairs. He enters the kitchen only to see Jamie hovering near the backdoor looking at Malvesky's lifeless corpse.

"Is Lydia dead?" Jamie asks with his back still to his brother. He turns around and Danny's heart sinks as he looks at the defeated expression on his younger brother's face; the black eye only adding to his visual misery.

"She's in a coma but alive. She was um…beaten up pretty badly but gave one hell of a fight in return. The evidence is being processed but she and her kids were found nearly drown so the salt water might have contaminated what we need. But she's alive so you can't blame yourself for anything."

"How can you say that? She's fighting for her life because of me!" Jamie growls.

"She's alive."

"I have to see her," Jamie mentions as he heads for Danny and tries to grab his shoes.

"I have to wait and give my statement and then we'll head to the hospital. You need to be looked over," Danny pulls his shoes back.

"I'm fine."

"Like hell. You wince every time you breathe and you look like hell."

"Danny..."

"This is protocol you know that."

"Okay," Jamie groans softly as he finally takes his runners.

"So why don't we just sit down here and wait, they'll be here soon. Here put this on your back," Danny gives Jamie his jacket after noticing that even with a sweater on his younger brother was shivering. He didn't care if it was just from nerves or if it was from the cold; his fatherly concern was taking over.

Jamie only gives Danny a nod and numbly sits down in a chair opposite his brother, his gaze still trained on the back door.

"He's not getting up," Danny retorts. However, his small smirk quickly changes to a frown when Jamie's placid expression remains and his head doesn't turn to acknowledge the glib remark.

"The things he said…" Jamie finally breaks the silence a few minutes later.

"It's over now. He'll never say those things again."

Jamie slowly looks at Danny with a small frown. "I knew you'd find me and take him down," he offers and Danny can only smile at his brother's trusted statement. But before he can answer the silence outside is broken by the wailing of sirens and pretty soon the area was swarming with the ME's van, the forensic investigation team and a few uniformed officers.

Danny gives his statement and then returns to see Jamie shooing away one of the medics that wanted to clean the cut above his eye and knows that his brother just needs to be away from his tormented prison.

"Alright lets go," Danny helps to usher his brother from the noisy kitchen, toward the front of the house and then finally into Danny's cruiser.

Jamie's mind just keeps replaying Danny's rescue over and over again as they head toward the hospital. And while Sonny Malvesky might be dead, he knows the nightmares are only just starting and so was his investigation. They reach the hospital and Jamie wastes no time in heading for the ICU waiting area, where his father was waiting.

"Jamie," Frank exclaims as he pulls his son into his arms and holds him close.

"Sorry dad," Jamie utters softly as he closes his eyes and stifles a small gasp.

"I'm sorry too," Frank admits with a deep frown. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. How's Lydia?"

"She's still in a coma. Jackie and Ron personally took the children to the safe house and so far only us and Ty know about Lydia's still being alive," Frank explains. "So there is noting more…"

"I want to stay," Jamie insists. "I have to be here to tell her I'm sorry."

"Trust me son, it's not your fault and she knows that. She was caught up in this before you started to investigate. Detective Gonzales is a fighter and she's got a lot to live for but right now she needs to rest and let her body heal itself. We are going down to the ER to get you an x-ray…"

"Dad…"

"Jamie, please. For me?" Frank half begs and Jamie can only give in. "Then we are going home for…well a late lunch now and then you are going to get some rest."

"Don't want to sleep."

"Come on Jamie, you are safe now but you need your rest. There is nothing you can do here."

Frank wraps his arm around his youngest son and just holds him close, Danny calling Linda to tell him that Jamie was okay and he'd be home soon.

"He got the jump on me," Jamie mumbles as he and his father and Danny stand in the elevator to go down to the Emergency.

"You are not to blame for this Jamie."

"Shoulda called for backup," Jamie continues.

"He woulda found another way," Danny pipes up, drawing both Frank and Jamie's gaze to him. "What?" Danny shrugs. "Hey no offense but he was a man on a twisted mission. It's better than the alternative."

"I was kept tied up and drugged in that damn basement since yesterday!" Jamie growls. "What the hell is the alternative?"

"Death," Danny retorts and Jamie just frowns.

"Okay," Frank finally intercedes as the elevator doors open and the three of them head for a doctor they know and trust. Jamie finally agrees to go with Dr. Simmons, leaving Frank and Danny in the ER waiting area.

"Thank you."

"I had lots to lose as well dad," Danny admits softly. "When I found him…damn he was scared."

"He had reason to be," Frank huffs as they sit down. "Yesterday. Damn it," Frank curses.

"I think I'll have nightmare seeing him in Malvesky's grasp with that gun in his face and him lookin' the way he did. Think he'll um…you know…"

"Quit?"

"Yeah," Danny answers as he leans back in his chair.

"I hope he doesn't. You were right; it wasn't Jamie's carelessness that got him into this, Malvesky probably counted on his looking before leaping nature that we all seem to possess. Fake keys…a trap in the laundry room…but it wouldn't have mattered. If Jamie didn't take that bait he woulda found a way," Frank explains with a heavy sigh as he looks toward the closed doors that were keeping his son from his view. "You found him in time."

"I'm glad," Danny adds as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees.

"That blood…"

"Is Malvesky's. Rotten bastard," Danny curses. "Not sorry he's dead."

"Well we could have used his testimony."

"Yeah except for that," Danny groans. "Think that shooter was waiting?"

"Malvesky probably called his boss just after your altercation and who knows…maybe the shooter was waiting. Maybe he told Malvesky that he would be there to cover his ass just in case something went wrong. Probably didn't tell him that the bullet was his. Maybe he planned to kill Malvesky and Jamie. Either way we have no solid answers."

"Only motive is revenge against our family. Tough to narrow down one suspect," Danny ponders as the doors finally open and Jamie slowly walks out toward them. "He looks tired."

"And hurt," Frank adds as they both stand up. "Well?"

"A few cracked ribs but that's about it. Can I go back upstairs?"

"Now we are going home so you have a hot shower, some descent food and a real rest."

"But…"

"Trust me Jamie, as soon as she wakes up we'll be here to ask but you need to let me take care of my son until I am forced to play commissioner again," Frank states firmly. "Don't make me pull rank," he concludes with a soft smile.

"Okay," Jamie gives in, mostly due to fatigue. The three of them walk outside to the parking lot, Frank and Jamie heading for his car and Danny to his. Danny said he'd connect with Jackie a bit later but be ready at a moment's notice if Ron needed help of any kind or when Lydia woke up.

Henry greets his youngest grandson with a hug much like the one Frank gave him and then looks at him with a small frown. "Hungry?"

"Pop let him get in the door will you," Frank tosses at his father.

"Not really," Jamie mentions with a small smile as he looks at his grandfather and then his father. "I just need a shower."

Frank nods and then both older men watch the younger one turn and leave and then exchange worried glances. "Is he okay?"

"Physically or mentally?" Frank quips and Henry just shakes his head.

"Now what happens?"

"Well now we have to figure out a way to keep Lydia's condition a secret while at the same time explaining why an NYPD Detective was killed by another after he kidnapped an NYPD officer."

"Don't envy your job," Henry smirks and Frank just shakes his head. "But you know if you go public with the whole blue Templar thing…"

"I know we could scare them that we know more than they want us to. Just never liked playing stupid," Frank groans as they both listen to Jamie offer an angry curse in the bathroom. "His investigation so far has been quiet. Danny finding Malvesky and surprising him is probably what kept Jamie alive. We might not get that lucky next time."

"Next time?" Henry looks at his son in wonder.

"How do I cover this up and still make it legal?" Frank ponders.

"Who did Danny have helping him?"

"A trusted team why? Are you suggesting…"

"I'm suggesting we say nothing right now. Is there a way to close this case without making it public knowledge?"

"Yes but if the shooter is one of us then they already know."

"Jamie is alive, was that part of the plan? Danny finding him early and perhaps forcing this guy to take out his own man before they were ready? Close the case and see who acts differently around Jamie, if you can. I don't know but we gotta stop this before he ups the stakes, and by that I mean…"

"Finishing what he started," Frank looks toward the bathroom again where the water had finally started up. He leans back and knows that bartering with Jamie's life wasn't an option; but neither was allowing the Blue Templar to come back and take his son, possibly his whole family out for good. It was time to play hardball.

"Francis? I know that look. What plan are you thinking about?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXX

Jamie closes his eyes as he stands under the hot streams of water, his face still feeling Malvesky's hot breath on his cheek as he tells Danny to drop his gun. He feels his stomach tighten as he feels Malvesky's hold on him tighten and then bends down and throws up whatever watery bile was left in his gnawing stomach as his mind watches Danny being shot.

"Damn it," Jamie curses as he tries to straighten up. He had managed to get the bandages off and the warm actually felt good but his head was pounding and now his stomach was swimming with pangs of hunger and anxiety. He wanted nothing more than to lay down, close his eyes and know that when he would wake up next his father would be there with him and this would all be over.

_'It's okay to be scared,' _Danny's words ring in his weary brain. And he was scared. He was scared the moment he was attacked in his apartment; he was scare the moment he was drugged; he was scared when he woke up bound and gagged and had only Malvesky's haunting words to keep him company all those hours and the knowledge that he might die without being rescued. He was scared. But was he scared enough to just quit?

_My sons aren't quitters,' _Frank had told him after he decided to leave law school and join the NYPD. _'Changing options isn't quitting. Giving up is. And none of my sons has ever given up – no matter what.'_

"I can't quit," Jamie huffs sadly as he finally finishes his shower and then reaches for a towel. His lips offer a small gasp as his body bends oddly, his ribs quickly reminding him that he has to remain straight if possible if not bandaged up. Jamie quickly dries, but after a few failed attempts at re-wrapping his chest, he leaves his t-shirt off and then goes in search of his father.

"I need some help with this," Jamie states with a small sigh.

"Sure hold on a sec," Frank takes the tensor bandages and starts to cover up the darkish marks on his son's pale smooth chest. "Sorry," Frank mumbles when Jamie's face offers a small wince. Henry watches from a distance, noticing his grandson's quiet and defeated demeanor and just feels his insides starting to boil. Despite the fact that Jamie was always a bit quieter and more reserved than very outspoken and brash Danny, Henry could tell that Jamie wasn't himself and his silence wasn't due to normal fatigue; he was still very much shaken up.

"If you want something to ea…" Frank starts.

"I think I just want to lie down," Jamie mentions with a small smile. He gives his father a small thank and then heads for the stairs. As much as he doesn't really want to close his eyes just yet, his body is begging for some real rest; wanting to allow his stomach and nerves to settle before he gets up and is ready for action for round two.

Frank watches him go and then turns to look at his father. "Well I can't force feed him," he frowns.

"Why not, I used to you," Henry quips and Frank offers a small smile as they both head into the kitchen. "You gotta get this guy Frank."

"We will," Frank answers as he looks down at the edible object in his hands. He had called Danny and told him that Jamie was just going to rest and there was no change with Lydia. He also told him a bit about the discussion he had had with his father and that Ron was still waiting on the evidence. Danny said that Jackie was still with the children with another trusted Detective and that both Erin and Nicki would take turns watching Lydia if Ty needed a break and a suitable replacement wasn't to be found. Then he said he was going to spend the time with his family, all of them agreeing not to tell the youngest Reagan boys anything just yet.

"Ah damn it," Frank curses as he looks at the juice he's sprayed on his shirt.

"And this is why you get after me for nagging on you to wear an apron," Henry reprimands with a smile. "If you go change, bring Jamie down with you. I doubt they gave him much if anything to eat."

"Except a few needles full of drugs."

"Damn bastards. It's a good thing Danny was there and not me," Henry states firmly. "I woulda pulled the trigger myself."

"Trust me pop, if we didn't need Malvesky, Danny would've also. Be right back."

Frank heads for the stairs, listening to the silence as he climbs and feeling his anxiety starting to grow. He reaches the top and heads for the spare bedroom but frowns when he sees the bed empty and undisturbed. He heads for Jamie's old room and finds it in the same shape. Thinking that his youngest son has somehow slipped out the front door and gone to the hospital without telling anyone, Frank heads into his bedroom to change before he makes a phone call.

But just as he enters his larger bedroom, he stops dead in his tracks, there on his bed, his side of the bed, his youngest son lay fast asleep and his heart instantly breaks.

"Jamie," he whispers with a heavy tone as he slowly walks toward him.

"Dad?" Jamie's eyes struggle to open when he hears noise and forces himself awake.

"It's me son, just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Jamie asks as he falls back asleep.

"I promise," Frank answers in truth.

Dinner could wait; this is where he was needed most. As Frank eases himself down onto the bed beside his youngest son, his eyes once again resting on Jamie's somewhat tense expression his mind can't help but now wonder just how far this would go, how deep, who else was involved in the NYPD and who was the next target?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so a small reprieve for our boys but lots more action and tension to come as we go after the other part of this murderous duo, the mastermind behind 'Blue Templar' (well who I think so haha). So how did you this chapter and the family moments? Please review and let me know. Lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks again!

**PS:** just posted some new Jamie scoop in my spoiler thread in my BlueBloods forum - looks like our boy in blue could be getting a love interest. hmmmm


	10. A New Plan of Attack?

**Title: ****Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 10 – A New Plan of Attack?**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the great feedback, it inspired me to get this done earlier for you all.

* * *

_'Come on baby Reagan scream for me...'_

"Leave me…alone…" Jamie's voice mumbles as in his mind's eye he watches Malvesky gagging him with the tape, wrapping strand after strand around his head, over his lips and sealing in his useless calls for help, forcing them into garbled whimpers.

_'Now you'll watch big brother rush through that door only to meet his fate...'_

"Danny…no…" Jamie mumbles in a soft whisper once more as his mind displays Malvesky wrapping the tape around his chest, tightly pinning his bound arms to his back and ensuring his captivity.

_'Go on Jamie…__struggle for me…see if you get free and stop me from killing him...'_

But instead of Danny rushing through the door only to meet his end as his last dream sequence pictured this time it was his father who burst through and Jamie was forced to helplessly watch his father's body absorb the bullet only to fall to the ground while his calls to him went unheard.

_'One down...two to go...'_

"NO!" Jamie shouts as he wakes up in a panic, his body wracked with sweat and his heart racing. He frantically looks around it the dark, wrestling with the covers as he tries to turn on the light. He throws up some liquid onto the floor and coughs as Frank tries to react.

"Jamie hold on," Frank's soothing voice is heard, causing him to immediately stop his useless thrashing. Frank flips on the light and looks at his youngest son in concern as he heads to the bathroom and comes back with a cool cloth for his son and a dry rag for the floor. "It was just a nightmare."

"I saw…Danny and then…you," Jamie gasps with a few ragged breaths, his lips wincing as his battered ribs connect oddly with the bed. "He killed...you."

"Just take a deep breath son," Frank's soft voice soothes as he sits on the bed beside Jamie and places his hand on his back and tenderly strokes.

"If Danny hadn't found me…" his voice trails off as he swallows hard.

"But he did Jamie and Malvesky is gone."

"The other man…the one behind this all…"

"You are safe now, that's all that matters; I won't let him hurt you again. Are you hungry?"

"My stomach is sore," he admits softly. "I am sorry for all this," he states as he leans back on the pillow and looks up at his father.

"Well I think that if you hadn't when you did we would have been forced into their world but on their timeframe. Maybe now that you did start all this, we have forced their hand a bit and can start to add some rules of our own. This isn't your fault."

"If Lydia dies it will be."

"Son each person that takes that NYPD oath knows from that day forward their life is on the line every second of every day. Lydia knew the risks long before she became invovled in all this. She will pull through."

"I have to see her."

"You can tomorrow. Now can you eat something?"

"Not pot roast," Jamie smirks.

"I won't tell your grandfather that," Frank answers with a small smile. "I know what your mother used to make when you weren't feeling well."

"What did they give me?"

"A combination of various muscle relaxants and tranquilizers; nothing too toxic. I know your stomach is probably sore but you do need to eat something otherwise it'll just eat away at the stomach acid. Come on, give your mind something different to dwell on."

Jamie meekly nods at his father's request and both of them slowly head out of Frank's bedroom and downstairs.

"Any idea who is behind this?"

"A cunning and clever villain who now has more to lose. I'm willing to bet he wasn't counting on Danny finding you so soon…or um…"

"Or what dad?"

"Alive," Frank answers with a heavy sigh as they head into the kitchen. Henry, who was still up, looks up from his chair and greets both of them with a warm smile. "Pop we'll save the roast for supper tomorrow or Monday. I'm just going to make Jamie some soup."

"Ah Mary's secret recipe for an upset stomach?"

"That's the one," Frank answers with a small smile as he gets started. This one had to be made from stock but it was late and he nor Jamie cared, he just needed to give his son something that wasn't too heavy to get him through the night.

"How ya feeling?" Henry inquires as he pats Jamie on the back.

"Tired," Jamie answers in truth. "Any word on Lydia?"

"I doubt the doctors will chance to bring her out of the medically induced coma until she's strong enough to breathe on her own."

Jamie just gives both older men a frown and shakes his head. "So that's it then? She nearly dies and this murderer walks around free?"

"We have nothing because this murderer is one smart SOB," Henry retorts as he garners a frown from Frank. "Well I'm right aren't I?"

"Malvesky slipped up and if there is someone on the inside, higher up then he won't have been able to cover his tracks without help," Frank explains as he hovers over the stove, slightly stirring the chicken noodle soup. "We need to start a subtle search for the insider."

"Subtle?" Jamie looks up from the table. "What does that mean?"

"It means come Monday and you are back on the beat you have to act like none of this happened," Frank answers.

"But…"

"It's the only way right now. If we start acting suspicious then the real insider will back away into a dark hole and that'll be it. I am counting on the fact that he doesn't know Lydia is still alive only that Malvesky is dead but that we have nothing else to go on. So it should seem as though it ended with Malvesky and since Lydia wasn't found alive…"

"But she was found," Jamie interrupts. "Can't they just go to the place they dumped her body and look?"

"Ron took care of that. If she had been there until Malvesky went back for you, the current would have taken her away. We are going to wait a few days to make it seem like her body was carried downstream and then break a phony news story about finding a body in the river," Frank continues. "Hopefully by that time, Lydia will be awake and we'll be setting a trap of our own after she tells us who helped Malvesky."

"Renzulli is going to ask about this," Jamie points to his black eye and the cut on his forehead.

"Tell him you got it playing hockey," Henry pipes up, only to garner a glance from Frank. "What? He can play hockey, can't he?"

"We don't know who we can trust right now Jamie."

"But…"

"I'm sorry son, but until this is all over the less that know the better. It could mean Lydia's and ultimately all our lives."

"Right," Jamie nods as Frank finally puts a small bowl of soup in front of him.

"It's not the same as mum's but it'll hafta do."

"Smells good," Jamie finally offers them a small smile. "Thanks."

Frank settles into the table as well and the conversation finally changes from near death attempts to the latest sports scores and local news headlines. After Jamie had finished his soup and rested for a bit, he told his father that he would just go back to sleep in his own bedroom and see them in the morning.

"Think he'll be okay with all this cloak and dagger stuff?" Henry nods after Jamie who was now climbing the stairs to go up.

"You forget that he's the one that started all this cloak and dagger stuff," Frank quips with a small huff. "He'll be okay. We just have to keep him safe."

"Think this other bastard will still try to make a play for Jamie?" Henry asks softly.

"Pop none of us are safe until all this is over," Frank looks at his father with a heavy frown. "Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"It's Sunday," Henry counters. "We get a day off remember?"

"Since when do you observe the Sabbath?" Frank retorts, earning a playful swat from his father before the lights are turned off and the kitchen is dark.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't sleep?" Linda asks as she slowly wanders into their darkened living room a few hours before dark. Much like his brother, Danny too was seeing tormented images in his mind's eye of his brother being killed by Malvesky before he feels a bullet enter his heart and he wakes up in a sweat.

"Nope. Come here," Danny entreats his wife as she walks up to him and slumps down onto the couch beside him. Danny's bare arm absently lays across her shoulders as he pulls her into him and rests his head atop hers and lets out a heavy sigh. "I keep seeing myself arriving too late and Jamie dying."

"Jamie is safe thanks to you. I knew you'd save him. You have always been there for him and this was no different."

"It was too close," Danny huffs as he closes his eyes tight. "It's um…different."

"Why?"

"He was scared. I mean he didn't have to admit it out loud but I saw it in his eyes and now I just wonder…"

"Hey, Jamie is a Reagan, he'll bounce back," Linda assures him. "He was allowed to be scared after what you said he endured."

"I know I just…"

"Care more than you might tell him?" Linda asks softly and Danny turns to her with a nod. "I know you love him and so does he, even if you don't tell him," she smirks.

"Guys don't do that sorta thing," Danny groans.

"How about brothers?"

"Nice," Danny smirks.

"Come here," she entreats him as she lies on the couch and pulls her husband's tense frame into her grasp. She kisses the top of his head and gives him a small hug. "You'll get this guy Danny, I know you will. You won't let him hurt any more of us."

"I love you," Danny whispers as he twists himself around and kisses her on the lips and then closes his eyes. His nightmares were still there but not as bad as he tries to force his mind to realize that they would be the ones left standing at the end of all this and the Blue Templar would be done for good.

XXXXXXXX

"I can see that no one is a late sleeper in this family," Erin notes early Sunday morning as she enters the kitchen to see Frank and Henry already up and having coffee. "How is he?" Erin inquires as she gives her father a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"He's tired as we all are from the nightmares, but his of course were worse," Frank answers with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know Francis, I doubt yours were very happy," Henry pipes up. Frank looks at his father and nods before he looks at Erin. "What's going on?"

"Well all the paperwork has been taken care of for Lydia's children," Erin tells them as she sits down beside Henry at the table. The three of them look up as Jamie enters and the conversation immediately stops.

"What?" Jamie asks softly.

"Morning," Erin gives her younger brother a hug and offers him a soft smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Is Lydia awake?"

"Not yet. I just got a text from Ron, he's back at the hospital. I doubt he slept either."

"You sure he's not related?" Henry retorts.

"Well aside from the obvious difference," Frank refers to the fact that Ron Lewis is African-American, "he could be."

"Her children are safe and I have just drawn up a petition for the witness protection program for Lydia and her children that I'll take to Judge Pierre Bethelen on Monday. I know we can trust him."

"Just hold off on that until we talk to Lydia. The children are safe."

"You don't think we can trust him?" Erin inquires.

"I don't know who we can trust just yet," Frank offers with a heavy sigh. "I know its going to be tough but today we just have to keep busy and tomorrow is business as usual. Ron will tell us when Lydia is awake. I think he sent Ty home to get some rest."

The four of them settle into breakfast, lightly talking more about their plan, Frank and Henry telling Erin and Jamie what they discussed the night before, Frank elaborating a bit more on the plan he had initially talked about with his father when Jamie had already gone to sleep. Finally breakfast is over; Erin has to go pick up Nikki and Jamie says he'll head back to his apartment, both of them agreeing to rejoin the family for dinner later that night.

Jamie gets off the elevator to his floor and slowly heads for his apartment, his heart rate starting to increase as he pulls out his keys. His mind replays the note he had found, the bait for the trap that Malvesky had used to lure him to the basement. Jamie gives his head a shake as he enters his quiet apartment and stops, his ears picking up only silence and the sounds of his heartbeat.

_'Hello Jamie,' _he hears the haunting voice of Sonny Malvesky in his mind and turns to see nothing there; only an empty space looking back in return. _'You'll never be free of me, I'm in your head!' _Malvesky's voice laughs before it finally fades.

"Damn him," Jamie curses as he closes and locks the door and then heads for the kitchen table. He slowly picks up his gun and runs his fingers over the cold metal, telling himself that if only he had taken his gun then maybe he wouldn't have gotten into the mess he did, Malvesky would be alive and they'd have their main suspect already in custody.

_'You can't second guess everything you do Jamie, you can't let them beat you like that,' _Frank's reassuring voice comes to the fore, allowing him to calmly place the gun back on the table and go about his business. After changing and cleaning up a few things, Jamie heads for the hospital, wanting to desperately see Lydia Gonzales and relieve Ron Lewis.

"You sure you don't mind?" Ron Lewis asks with a small frown.

"I know you need sleep," Jamie tells him softly.

"Alright I'll be back in a few hours."

"You do sound like us," Jamie smirks. Ron gives him a smile before he takes his leave. Jamie watches him go and then turns and looks toward the door to Lydia's room before he finally heads for it, his stomach tightening with each step he takes.

Jamie slowly pushes the door open and then stifles a gasp as he looks upon Lydia's battered condition. He feels his own eyes wanting to water as he takes another step closer. His mind quickly flashes back to the time they met on the street, her small smile and witty banter just before she had given him his warning and the information that started this all.

"I'm so sorry," he offers in a tormented lament as he feels his fists tighten. "Lydia I'm so sorry," he leans in a bit closer. His eyes close momentarily as he continues to gaze upon the darkened bruises and cuts to her face and upper neck. "Whoever did this will pay, I promise you that."

Jamie turns and heads back for the small chair, slumping down into it and just watching her unmoving form. "Sonny Malvesky is dead," Jamie talks to her in a low undertone. "Danny he um…well he tried to arrest him but he was taken out. We think by the Blue Templar or…probably the same guy that killed Joe," he finishes with a small swallow. "I um…well I wish I hadn't started all this. I mean I want to know but…but I'm just so sorry. Your kids are okay, they are safe but um…well you probably knew that," Jamie rambles on as his eyes drop down to his fingers as he slightly fidgets with the edge of his black jean jacket.

He looks back up with a sad stare and just shakes his head. "I hope you can hear me. I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

With that Jamie leans back in his chair and just watches the clock starting to slowly tick past, his mind trying to digest all that his father had told him and how he'd have to act natural around his partner tomorrow and how hard that was going to be. He remembered Danny telling him how important trust was between two partners and how he and Jackie have that unspoken bond.

But he was a beat cop and a rookie at that. Once his rookie term was over, would he still have Renzulli for a partner? Or would it be someone else? Some guys stayed on the beat for years with the same partner. He knew he would move up to Detective like his brother because that is what he wanted, it's what Joe was and Danny and the path he had set for himself when he gave up the notion of becoming a lawyer, choosing to follow in his father's footsteps just as Frank had done with Henry; it was the male Reagan legacy.

Jamie shifts in his chair, his heart willing Lydia to wake up but his mind telling him that she needed her rest to heal. But just as he leans forward to grab a nearby magazine, he sees a shadow by the door, his hand automatically going for his gun that was concealed at his hip.

"Danny," Jamie utters with a small sigh of relief as he watches his older brother's head poke in and he quickly stands up and heads out of the room.

"Yeah figured since you weren't at home you'd be here."

"I just had to say I was sorry."

"Where is Ron?"

"Sleeping, at home I guess," Jamie shrugs. "I told him I'd sit here with Lydia until he or Ty came back. I mean I owe him that much right? After all he's done?"

"Yeah good call. You um want a coffee or somethin'?"

"Sure," Jamie nods absently.

Danny looks at his younger brother and frowns but says nothing as he turns and heads back toward the elevator. He can tell by the look in his blue eyes that Lydia's current situation was eating away at him more than his stay with Malvesky. Danny knows his younger brother blames himself for her current condition, but how did he get Jamie to see that it really wasn't his fault?

"Two black coffee's," Danny tells the cashier and then heads back for the elevators to go up to the ICU. Jackie he knows he can trust, but what about Jamie's partner? He didn't suspect Renzulli, but was concerned that Jamie wouldn't be able to pull off the whole quiet routine until this was all over. Course he kept all this mostly from his family until Malvesky started to make it personal…his mind ponders as he reaches the floor and heads for Lydia's room.

"Thanks," Jamie takes the cup and sits down outside Lydia's room beside his brother.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Danny queries in a low tone.

"Not much. You?"

"Not much," Danny confesses with a heavy sigh. "You gonna be okay tomorrow?"

"Just wish I didn't have to lie you know?"

"Well we don't know who we can trust on the inside yet. Dad's looking into that but for now we don't know and can't chance it."

"My partner isn't dirty," Jamie insists.

"Hey I wanna believe that also but it's not my call. I mean who knows how far this goes. I had a quick glance at some of the cases Joe worked before his death and even some of the Feds were involved."

"The FBI? Did you see any names?" Jamie asks quickly.

"No why?" Danny counters.

"Oh...no reason, just wondering."

"You learn something about the FBI in all this?"

"No."

Danny looks at his brother and frowns. "You know kid all your life you have been a terrible poker player. You don't have a poker face; you can't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You are and not to me."

"Danny..."

"Did you find out something that involves the FBI?" Danny asks pointedly.

"I don't know."

"Did they contact you?"

Jamie looks at his brother and knows that another tense brotherly showdown could be looming from the information that was now begging to be told. Danny hated to be lied to and this would now be the second time it was happening; the second time it involved the same person – their brother Joe and the second time it was him not confessing right from the start.

"What the hell?" Danny's voice slightly raises. "Jamie what aren't you telling me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so think Jamie will come clean about the FBI? Will it once again lead to some discord between him and Danny? Is a brotherly showdown coming? Think Jamie really is safe? And who could be the next Reagan to feel the wrath of the Blue Templar? Hope you are still liking this story and please review! :D


	11. Who can you Trust?

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 11 – Who can you Trust?**

**A/N 1: Okay sorry this site was wonky yesterday but am reposting again and please forgive the spam alerts (*sigh*) I just hope this is working now and you can read and review properly. THanks to all you enthusiastic readers for letting me know :D**

**A/N 2: So I must apologize in advance for a few missing details. I thought I had kept all my reruns and found out they were copied over (*dies*) and then the site I normally watch on (CTV) doesn't have the older ones available right now and since I am in Canada am unable to watch on the CBS site (*head desk*) I had to leave out the first convo Jamie had with Agent Anderson (the lady who approached him in the first eppy) and the part about Joe's iPod and hope you'll forgive me for this oversight and still like this update and please please keep reading and giving me your amazing feedback! Okay on with the update!**

* * *

"Look Danny…"

"Hey unless you are going to say '_look Danny this is what I found out'_ I don't want to hear another excuse that could get your ass kidnapped; this time possibly without me there to rescue you."

Jamie offers a small curse under his breath, runs his hand through his dark blond hair as he stands up, facing away from his brother. "It's probably nothing," he states with a hint of frustration.

"Nothing…okay," Danny ponders slowly as he stands up and comes and stands beside Jamie. "Hey come here a sec," Danny gestures to the nearby security guard who had been posted on the floor just in case. "Watch this door for a second," he says as he flashes his badge. "Jamie!"

Jamie looks at his brother before he pulls away and heads for the exit stairs.

"Yeah nice try kid," Danny huffs as he grabs Jamie by the arm and pulls him toward a smaller, unoccupied room. He pushes him inside and then stands in front of the door. "Now we aren't leaving here until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"I don't know honestly and I don't answer to you," Jamie grumbles as he tries to sidestep his brother and reach for the door handle. Danny puts his hand on Jamie's stomach and gently pushes him back, not wanting to hurt his brother further.

"Nice try. That door stays closed and you are staying here until you tell me what is going on."

"I don't know!" Jamie snaps as he turns around, facing the other direction. "I…I was just curious."

"BS!" Danny retorts, his words forcing Jamie to turn to him once again. "You don't get it do you? This isn't some damn game. The bastard that killed Joe and kidnapped you isn't done yet. He's playing for keeps and you think you are pretty damn invincible walking around with all this insider information like it's going to keep you alive somehow."

"I don't know what's going on Danny!" Jamie half shouts, quickly lowering his voice.

"They got to you or contacted you or somethin' right?" Danny asks firmly. Jamie only nods his head before he turns away again.

"It's no big deal. I doubt that it's anything."

"Why the hell are you afraid to tell me?" Danny snaps.

"I can take care of this myself Danny."

"Damn it, you just don't get it do you?"

"Obviously I don't Danny. But since you are so good at telling me what to do why don't you tell me?"

"You know what…you want to be like this, whatever."

"I can handle this on my own."

"Yeah like you could take care of Malvesky on your own? Yeah good going! Okay fine," Danny huffs in anger as he pulls the door open. "Next time your ass gets kidnapped don't count on me to be there!" And before Jamie can offer another word, Danny storms out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Jamie utters a curse in remorse, leaning against the wall and just shaking his head in misery. He quickly recovers, pulls the door open and rushes back into the hallway only to see Danny already gone. After giving himself an angry curse he heads for Lydia's room only to be touched on the shoulder, pulling back with a small startled gasp.

"Sorry," Danny apologizes with a deep frown.

"I only know her as Agent Anderson, but I don't even know if that's real."

Danny nods to Jamie to follow him and both settle into the quiet corner of the empty waiting room. Jamie rests his elbows on his knees and looks down at the floor. "She um…she approached me just after my graduation ceremony and…"

"Oh my god are you serious? That long…" Danny's voice trails off as Jamie looks back up.

"Look I'm sorry okay? She came to me and asked me if I wanted to um…well help the FBI…"

"Help them what?" Danny urges.

"I think they were after dad right from the start."

"And you kept this to yourself?" Danny asks incredulously as he leans back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands as Jamie tells him all the details about him being asked to help out the FBI. "Okay fine, when else?"

"Then she corroborated my um…well my witness story after the Chinatown case."

Danny looks at his brother in shock, unable to say anything before he looks away. "You are unbelievable."

"Alright fine I know you are disappointed in me but…you know what? I'm sorry okay?" Jamie stammers as he pushes himself upright. "I'm sorry they thought I was an easy patsy. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you or dad sooner. I'm sorry that I nearly got us both killed and I'm sorry we are here right now. I'm sorry. That's what you want to hear right? How I messed up? You do, so now you are happy that it's my turn?"

"Now you are being stupid," Danny retorts in frustration.

"Right because I'm just a dumb rookie and you know everything!" Jamie growls as he storms out of the room.

"Damn he's thick," Danny curses as he rushes after his brother. He offers a small groan as he watches the elevator doors close his brother from view and races for the stairs, reaching the main level just in time to see Jamie heading out the large ER doors.

"You don't get it do you!" Danny calls after Jamie, forcing Jamie to halt in his tracks and himself to come to a stop a few feet behind him.

"I guess I don't."

"I don't give a flying rats ass about Malvesky, this Anderson broad or this Blue Templar nonsense," Danny starts, his breath a little short from the jog. Jamie turns to him with a frown and a wondering expression. "I do give a rats ass about you," he concludes with a small smirk, forcing Jamie's face to finally soften. "Do you know what I did when I first heard that Joe was um…killed?" Danny asks, prompting Jamie to shake his head no. "I dialed your instruction with the intention to tell him to fail you so that I wouldn't have to worry about losing you too."

"You what?"

"It was an impulsive action that I never completed. You know Malvesky might have been a traitor but he was right, I do worry about you."

"Danny…"

"How can I not?" He interrupts Jamie as he finally stands nearly face to face. "I don't doubt your instincts or your investigative skills as we both got dad's blood in us and that's pretty good stock. I do worry about the day I get another call. I can't lose you too." Danny finishes his soft confession and just stares at his brother with a small frown. "I just can't."

"I'm sorry," Jamie offers softly as Danny's hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

"I know and I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at them. And I didn't mean what I said about um…well not coming after you if…I didn't mean it."

"I know," Jamie replies with a slight smile. "I didn't mean to hold this back. But after I blew her off I never heard from her again. Think she's in on this?"

"She could be. If we went through the FBI agent database do you think you could pick her out?"

"I could," Jamie answers firmly.

"Okay…well it's a place to start," Danny nods as he looks at his brother in concern. "I don't think this is over and I still don't think you are safe."

"Danny…"

"I swear I won't let them hurt you again, okay?"

"Okay but you know I can't just walk away from all this until it's resolved."

"I know that...none of us can. But I'll be here with you no matter what. You started this and you will see it done."

Jamie nods and both of them finally head back inside, unaware that their scene outside was witnessed by a man in a car, a man watching them intently before picking up the phone and making a call.

_"Yeah I just heard. Kid intends to play hard ball. What do we do?"_

_"Do we know why they are there?"_

_"I am assuming a checkup?"_

_"Get off your lazy ass and find out!"_

_"And the youngest Reagan?"_

_"Leave him to me. I'm not done with him yet. Commissioner Reagan will yet be burying another son."_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay thanks Ron keep me posted," Frank says as he hangs up and looks at Jamie. "Ty is back with Lydia. Ron is over at Malvesky's," Frank tells them as they sit in his small office at home sometime later; Danny and Erin in the other room helping Linda and Henry get things ready for their weekly family Sunday dinner.

"I feel like I really messed up on all this," Jamie sighs as he looks at his father with a heavy frown.

"Okay I am asking you now as your boss, are you leaving anything else out?"

"No Sir I am not," Jamie answers in truth. "I wasn't sure the FBI thing was involved with this or if they were just seeking dirt on you to bring you down. I wasn't about to help them with that; I'd never turn on my family just because they asked."

"I think Danny's plan to look at the Agent's is a good idea, then we can at least cross reference that agent with any dealings Joe might have had or even Malvesky and confirm Agent Anderson is who she says she is," Frank explains. "How are you holding up? Danny said um…well that you two argued."

"He was right. It was just him blowing off some steam."

"He sometimes has no tact," Frank smirks. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're good. He was right. I guess he worries more than he lets on."

"Well you're right about that, your brother cares about you more than he lets on, even to me sometimes," Frank smiles. "You okay?"

"I wish Lydia would wake up already. I just need to say I'm sorry so that she can see my face you know?"

"She knows son, she knows; I doubt she ever blamed you for this. So think we can put work talk aside long enough to endure some of your grandfather's overcooked roast?"

"I heard that," Henry calls out, garnering a set of traded smiles between father and son.

Both of them head out of the small room and join the rest of the family around the table. Frank watches Jamie during supper and knows that he's still tense and worried about all this and for good reason; inside he still believes his beloved youngest son is in danger and part of him hates the fact that the enemy still has the upper hand. _Hopefully that will change tomorrow._

"Wanna talk about it?" Erin asks Jamie as she slumps down beside her youngest brother on the soft in the quiet living room after dinner.

"I don't think Danny believes me," Jamie sighs as he looks down at the remote control in his hands. "I told him everything but he…"

"Danny wants to. I saw him watching you tonight when you weren't looking," Erin tells Jamie, prompting the youngest Reagan to look up and see his sister nod. "He's worried as are we all. I just hope we can get something tomorrow."

"Do you think Lydia will be okay?"

"Trust me as a mother she knows her children need her and are waiting, she'll pull through. Jamie, I know you blame yourself for what happened to her but you can't let it affect you there tomorrow."

"I won't mess up," Jamie insists. Erin take his hand and gives it a squeeze and offers him a warm smile.

"You made the right choice."

"What?"

"Ditching law school to follow in dad's footsteps. I know it sounds almost contradictory for me to say and don't tell Danny I told you this. But you made the right choice."

"Most days I want to believe that."

"Believe it. Your instincts about Joe were right; they will help you get through this, it will help us all. If there is foul play we all need to know."

"Thanks," Jamie gives his sister a kind smile.

"You want a ride home?"

"No, tonight I'm staying here," Jamie answers in truth.

"Maybe that's better."

Jamie and Erin talk a bit longer before her and Nikki say goodnight and then head for home along with the rest of the Reagan clan. All by himself, in the quiet upstairs, Jamie lies on the bed in the spare room, just down the hall from his fathers and wonders what tomorrow will bring.

But as soon as he turns off the light, curls onto his side and tries to get some rest, his mind is once again flooded with taunting images of himself a helpless captive before a masked man. This time he would see Danny pinning him down and then tying him tightly to the bed, laughing as he gagged him and then stood up beside Malvesky and both watched him struggle in vain. Then a door would open and a masked man would enter.

_'You wanted to meet the Blue Templar? Now you will…'_

And his lips would offer a gasp before a knife would plunge into his chest and his eyes would snap open. Jamie's mouth emits a small groan as he tries to roll onto his side, his tender ribs reminding him that he needs to remain still rather than moving around needlessly.

So much like the night before sleep wasn't as restful as he had hoped and he found himself waking up early and just cursing the fact that he would be tired for his shift. He knew he wasn't able to say anything to anyone, even if he saw Danny or Jackie in passing he couldn't let on that something was up.

"You gonna be okay today?" Henry asks as he pours his grandson a cup of steaming coffee.

"Yeah," Jamie nods as he takes the cup and takes a small sip. "I just want this all to be over and for things to be back to the way they were."

"The way they were," Henry huffs. They talk a bit longer before Jamie finally takes his leave and heads for the precinct.

"Morning sarge," Jamie greets his partner as he heads for his locker.

"Whoa there," Renzulli stops Jamie before he pulls open his locker. "So uh you either didn't want to pay your tab or she was really somethin' else," Renzulli nods toward Jamie's black eye.

"It was um…street hockey."

"Danny right?" Renzulli smirks.

"Well yeah he was involved," Jamie retorts.

"Did you at least win?"

"That round," Jamie answers in a low tone.

"Reagan," Chief Winston greets them as he comes into the room. "Renzulli. Jamie can I have a word?"

"Uh sure," Jamie steps past his partner and follows after his direct superior and into his office.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes Sir, why?"

"Well your brother came in here all in a frenzy, wanting to pick a fight saying you were in trouble or something and now you show up with a black eye. Want to tell me about it?"

Jamie looks at his superior and frowns. _Remember we don't know who we can trust, even your partner. The news about Malvesky will break mid-morning. Everyone has to be surprised, _Frank had told him. _Even the chief, even your partner._

"Well you know Danny and this…this was from playing street hockey."

"So it was all resolved then?"

"Uh yes…yes Sir it was."

"Good because I don't want fights in my squad room."

"Trust me Sir it won't happen again."

"Jamie, I was hand picked by your father. You know if you ever needed to tell me anything you could right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright have a good day."

Jamie gives him a nod and then heads back to the locker room to change.

"What the hell was that all about?" Renzulli inquires.

"Just wanted to know about the black eye," Jamie shrugs. "No big deal." Jamie quickly closes his locker, grabs his uniform and heads for a small private stall to change, his heart rate starting to elevate. He changes into his dress blues but then just before he heads back out. Roll call went by as standard but even so Jamie's mind couldn't help but wonder if Lydia's file had been changed – he had to know.

"Sarge I just gotta check something, I'll be right back."

With that he quickly heads for the locker room, darting into the back where there was a laptop that all could use. He quickly sits down at the local laptop and starts to type in Lydia's name; wanting to see if they had said anything yet about her disappearance. He types her name into the NYPD Intranet and now finds it locked with 'restricted' access. But just before he can type in another search the door opens and his partner appears. Jamie quickly presses escape which closes the window but not the search string with Lydia's name on it.

_"Hey…look at this guy. We got a patrol and you're playing facebook?"_

_"No just ah…"_

_"You alright?" Renzulli asks._

_"Yeah."_

_"Why don't you uh go inventory the RMP and I'll meet you in the lobby."_

Jamie finishes his task and then watches his partner appear with a strange expression.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jamie answers with a small frown.

"You seem off today. What gives?"

"It's nothing," Jamie gives his partner a fake smile as he grabs his hat and then heads for the door for roll call. But just as he does, Renzulli's hand rests on his arm and holds him back.

"You sure? Because you distracted gets my ass in trouble."

"I'm fine. Let's just go okay?"

"Right," Renzulli just shakes his head as he follows after him. Jamie's eyes dart nervously around as he slowly walks down the hallway, the background starting to blur around faces that had at one time seemed familiar; now everyone was a potential suspect. His ears started to pound and his head to buzz just as he pulls the door open.

"Hey nice shiner Reagan," one of then quickly snaps him back to reality.

Jamie gives the other officer just a smile before he takes his seat, praying for his nerves to settle a little so that he could get through the day. He was to check in, work for a few hours before he was told the news about Malvesky and then called in by his father and then he and Danny would look at the FBI stuff to see if he could find Agent Anderson. But as he exits the room, ready to start his shift, he wonders if he'll be able to concentrate and not get himself in more hot water.

"Ready for an exciting day rookie?" Renzulli teases as they reach their car.

"Sure," Jamie replies, not realizing that he was being watched; an invisible clock overhead counting down to what the Blue Templar hopes will be the last showdown and the youngest Reagan's demise.

_Soon Frank, soon I will have crippled you for good._

XXXXXXXX

"What do you have Danny?" Frank asks over the phone as he sits in his office, Detective Malvesky's file up on his screen.

_"I had gotten a call from Ron about 5am. Ballistics matched the bullet. I got bad news and bad news." _

"Who is the shooter Danny?"

_"It was um…damn it dad you won't believe this."_

"Just tell me."

_"Marcel Bram."_

"Joe's old partner," Frank's voice trails off in a dead whisper. "Damn it," he curses under his breath. "Okay…bring him in."

_"I can't. He's dead. I am here at the lab waiting on the results of that bullet that killed him. But I doubt we'll find anything that will lead us to our guy. Jackie is heading over to Marcel's right now to meet Ron and see what they can find if anything. Malvesky's place was picked clean."_

"Do I dare ask what the other bad news is?" Frank groans.

_"When we found Marcel's body, his fist was um…well clenched around a small pin."_

"What was it of Danny?"

_"It was a brass collar pin and it had initials carved into it. They were Jamie's. Where is he dad? Where is Jamie right now?"_

* * *

**A/N:** So hope you liked this update and the brotherly showdown. Yeah they had to make up but you know that Danny is still gonna worry about his brother and he has reason to. Did you guys pick up on the clue as to who one of the insiders could be? Hmm interesting twist…so am gonna allude to that here and see where it goes! Dang I can't wait for this to be resolved (but dang 2 more weeks til a new eppy)! Hehe So stay tuned as lots more to come. Please review as you know that makes Alice want to write faster :D

**PS**: If you have only put the story on alert but not left feedback, please leave me a review and let me know why you like it so far and thanks


	12. Paying the Price

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 12 – Paying the Price?**

* * *

"So I don't buy it you know," Renzulli comments, forcing Jamie to look over with a slight frown.

"Buy what?"

"This story you been dishin' out about your black eye. What the hell really happened?"

"Trust me sarge it was nothing," Jamie assures him just as his radio goes off.

_"Officer Reagan you are needed back at the precinct."_

"What's goin' on dispatch?" Renzulli snatches the radio away from Jamie before the youngest Reagan could reach for it.

_"I don't know sorry. Officer Reagan do you copy?"_

"10-4. I'm on my way back," Jamie confirms. "Probably something to do with that purse snatching."

"You better be on the up and up with me when you get back."

Jamie doesn't answer; his mind however, torn as it wages an inner battle to tell his partner, take a chance and trust him with the truth or just ride this out. The latter won out but by the time they were back at the precinct, Jamie's anxiety was high.

"I got some paperwork to do. Come find me when you are done."

"Okay," Jamie agrees as he goes in search of Danny.

"You okay?" Danny asks as Jamie rounds the corner to see Danny waiting for him.

"Yeah why what's happened? I thought it would be la…"

"We found Malvesky's shooter," Danny quickly interrupts in a low tone as he leans in closer. "Marcel Bram."

"But that was…"

"Yeah Joe's old partner," Danny answers with a heavy frown. "Come on let's go look at…"

"Now you are lying to me. What else did you find?"

"You are still not safe."

"Danny."

"Come on, lets just get this over with. How was Renzulli this morning?"

"He doesn't believe the hockey story."

"Yeah well for now it's gotta stand. Anyone else acting strange?"

"No. Danny what did you find?"

"A pin with your initials carved into it, in the bloody palm of Marcel Bram."

Jamie just looks at Danny but knows there is really nothing he can offer in the way of a verbal rebuttal so merely nods at his brother to acknowledge his understanding and follows after Danny into a small room and the door is locked.

"Okay so I got clearance from a friend of dads at the FBI; someone he thinks we can trust but we aren't sure so we can't spend too much time, you got it?"

"Got it. Can you search by gender?" Jamie asks as he sits down in front of the computer beside his brother.

"Sure thing Harvard just hold on," Danny lightly teases his brother as he punches in the code and then waits for the records to come up. "You look tired today," Danny looks over at Jamie and comments.

"Keep seeing um…Malvesky in my mind," Jamie confesses; not wanting to admit that he also saw Danny as his captor before he was killed.

"Yeah me too," Danny admits. "Okay here we go."

XXXXXXXX

"Well thanks Ron it was worth a shot. Any word on Lydia's condition?"

_"Her vitals have come up and she's vastly improved, I'd say by tonight she should be out of her coma. I'll keep you posted. And sorry for the dead ends."_

"Didn't think this guy would give us much to go on. Just watch your back Ron."

_"Sure thing boss."_

Frank hangs up the phone but stares absently at it for a few seconds. Both Marcel's and Malvesky's places had been ransacked; any computers or anything that resembled an electronic device was missing. He knows that Danny had pulled Jamie from his beat to look at pictures and hopefully see if Agent Anderson was indeed who she said she was.

_'Dad they told me not to say anything.'_

"Jamie," Frank huffs as he rubs the bridge of his nose and then leans back in his chair. Jamie and Joe had always been close and for that he had been thankful. Jamie was the apple of his mother's eye; the one Mary always spoke about with that extra twinkle out of the three boys, Erin of course being the only girl always had her mother's favor. But Mary's doting had also forced Frank to pay a bit extra attention, something that he told himself he'd never do. He loved all his children, but his youngest was special to him, he just reminded him of Mary and he missed her terribly.

With his deceased wife still on his mind, Frank slowly directs his gaze to a small picture on his desk of him and late wife taken at a function a few years before she passed.

"I'll keep him safe Mary, I promise," Frank whispers with a hint of torment as the phone ringing quickly shatters his attention. Frank answers in haste, only to offer a small huff when it's not the voice he was expecting on the other end.

_Danny I just hope you find something and fast._

XXXXXXXX

"Nothin' yet?" Danny asks Jamie as he rubs his face and then looks at his brother.

"No," Jamie answers with a small frown. For a few seconds silence passes until he feels Danny's gaze on him and then glances at him quickly and then back to the screen. "What?" He finally asks.

"I remember when you came home with your first black eye."

"What?" Jamie scoffs.

"Hey just makin' conversation. It's not like I can ask if you got any last night. You um…ever hear from Syd?"

"She had sent me an email a few months back and asked if I was still a cop," Jamie replies with a small tone. "After I said yes, she uh…never wrote back."

"You'll find one."

"I just want to get this over with," Jamie sighs as he turns back to the screen. "I remember mom chewing me out for getting into that fight at school," Jamie recalls the story about his first black eye, the one Danny had alluded to only minutes earlier.

"Dad was pissed."

"Grampa was happy," Jamie smirks. "So was Joe."

"Yeah he taught you how to throw that right hook without mom knowing," Danny smirks as his hand rests on Jamie's shoulder. "We'll get the bastard that murdered Joe."

"I know I just…Danny…that's her."

"Where?"

"Right there. Wendi Merlo."

Danny quickly picks up the phone to call their father as Jamie tries to look a bit further for any information on Wendi Merlo. "I'm locked out…" Jamie directs Danny's attention to the screen.

"Yeah we found her name dad but we are locked out of anything else."

_"I'll see what I can find. In the meantime, Ron is now working to release a statement after the body will be found in the river."_

"Malvesky's or Lydia's?"

_"Lydia's in the river and Malvesky's in a warehouse. The statement will read at this time we don't have any details on any cause of death but we don't believe the two are related."_

"Sounds like political BS," Danny teases his father.

_"It was your grandfather's statement of choice when he was in this seat. How's Jamie holding up?"_

"Nervous as are we all. Let me know what you find out."

Danny hangs up with his father and then looks at Jamie. "Press is gonna release the finding of a woman's body in the river."

"Think it'll have any affect?"

"Well it'll make this blue templar think that we now have to find a guy who dumped a woman's body into the river. And later today a statement about Malvesky's death is also going to break."

"Great," Jamie gives Danny a weak smile.

"You um gonna be okay to go back out there?"

"Sarge has been asking questions Danny and I hate to lie to him."

"Jamie we don't yet know who is involved in all this."

"There is no way Renzulli is in on this," Jamie shakes his head.

"Whoever is killing our suspects and locking us out of files is smart and has help. We don't know who that is."

"Right," Jamie nods as he pushes himself up from his chair. "I'll see you later."

"Just watch your ass okay? You suspect anything odd call me, no matter what."

"Okay," Jamie assures his brother as he heads for the door to the small room and steps out. He see's Jackie, Danny's partner and gives her a weak smile before he goes in search of his own partner.

"How's he holdin' up?" Jackie asks Danny as he nears her.

"He's nervous," Danny admits in truth. "But we might have found a small break. Dad is going to make the release about a woman's body found in the river. How are the kids?"

"Scared and missing their mother," Jackie answers with a frown. "I don't blame them. Your dad sent over William Price to watch over them. Ty is with Lydia and I guess Ron would be down by the river."

"Yeah I hate just sitting around here also but we have to act like it's business as usual."

"And Jamie?"

"Sucks to be him right now," Danny smirks.

"Yeah I can really see that bond between you and him is growing," Jackie just shakes her head as she sits down at her desk.

Danny sits down opposite her and tries to keep his mind busy with some paperwork. But he was now worried that Jamie was showing signs of wanting to cave. It wasn't that he didn't trust Renzulli it was that he just wasn't sure who else they wanted to get involved. _I hope for Jamie's sake he's not in on this…_

XXXXXXXX

Jamie goes in search of his partner, only to be directed to the same back computer room that he had been in earlier. He hovers in the doorway for a few seconds, watching his partner before making a move. But just as he steps into view of the computer, he notices a name on the screen and his heart stops cold. _Oh no._

"Hey rookie," Renzulli quickly clears the screen and looks at Jamie in concern. "You back from the principals office?"

"Yeah and…you know I gotta check…"

"Hold it," Renzulli states in haste as he rushes for Jamie and grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Where you hurrying off to…"

"I…" Jamie tries to yank his arm free, his heart now racing at top speed. "I have to go…"

"I think you and I need to have a little talk first," Renzulli looks at his junior partner with a very serious expression.

"Alright but I think that I should call…"

"Who is Lydia Gonzales?"

"Uh…who?"

"Don't play me for a fool kid," Renzulli counters. "I saw her name and her locked file that you were trying to access this morning."

"She's um…no one."

"Look I think I have an idea of where you got that black eye."

"Where?" Jamie asks weakly.

"So what happened you were at the bar one night? Had a few too many and you came on to her right?" Renzulli starts into his story, his fingers still firmly gripped on Jamie's forearm. "She pushes back but you aren't thinkin' straight and you what…kiss her, feel her up and she decks you? Maybe threatens to arrest your ass for disorderly conduct. You say you're a cop, she says she's a cop and what…you wanted to…"

"Look Sarge…"

"I get you are the big man's kid and can't do what the other kids do but if you…"

"I didn't assault Lydia in any way, I don't know her, I swear," Jamie finally yanks his arm free. "That search was in there and I must have…"

"You know the truth will come out rookie and just because your dad…"

"Look I swear to you I got this with Danny," Jamie insists with a heavy frown. "I…I would never do that to a woman."

"You coulda been drunk."

"I wasn't okay?"

"You aren't above the law rookie no matter your last name."

"Sarge..."

"So what did they want to see you about?"

"It was to help Danny with something personal, it's no big deal I swear to you. I mean what were you doing in here? I can too right?"

"I was facebookin'," Renzulli retorts with a small smirk.

Jamie looks at his partner but doesn't know what to expect. Did Renzulli know more than he let on? Or was it genuinely a case that he believed Jamie hit on Lydia and was now in trouble because of it? Either way, inside he was spooked and had to play it cool. _Only a few more hours until this shift ends, _Jamie groans as they both head back outside.

But as they pass by, Danny looks up and notices the strained look on Jamie's face and the fact that he wasn't looking around or even giving him a small nod like he normally would.

"He's going to be fine," Jackie's voice draws his gaze back to hers.

"I know. Okay so let's head down to the river and…"

"Act surprised," Jackie finishes with a sarcastic retort. The rest of the afternoon for Danny and Jackie was spent working on the "jane doe" they found in the water; Ron passing it over to Danny and then heading back to the hospital where he was told that Lydia should be waking in the next few hours – her testimony would be key, if she could remember who attacked her besides Sonny Malvesky. Ty McEvers had switched shifts and was now at the safe house with Lydia's children and Jamie was fielding a few more questions from Renzulli as they walked their beat.

XXXXXXXX

"Frank I just heard about Detective Malvesky."

"Sorry for the cryptic message Chief," Frank gestures for Chief Winston to sit down before his desk.

"What do we know?"

"Not much yet. His body was found in an abandoned warehouse with a single gunshot wound to the back of the head; appears to be shot execution style."

"Okay what do you need from me?"

"Discretion," Frank replies gravely. "I don't want this to get out to the press just yet if Malvesky was involved in organized crime in any way."

"Who is working the case?"

"Danny," Frank answers firmly. "Any problems with that?"

"Well…" Winston pauses.

"Well what?"

"It's probably nothing, except that Danny and he did have a heated altercation a few days back; said it had something to do with his brother. You know anything about this Frank?"

"No but I'll look into it," Frank replies.

"So will I," Winston frowns as he leans back in his chair. "And the woman's body you found in the river today?"

"No ID yet," Frank answers slowly. "The ME has her and we are hoping that there isn't too much decay or water damage to get a positive ID."

"So what do we do first?"

Frank goes on to explain to the Chief that he wants him to get Malvesky's work log and to compare it with the cases he's worked as of late to see if any of them have any kind of mob ties. Danny was going to check to see if Malvesky owed anything in way of a large sum of money that might have got him killed in such a cold manner.

"And when will we know about the bullet?"

"Not much yet."

"And we don't think the gunshot wound in Malvesky would match the jane doe?"

"We don't know much yet," Frank sighs heavily. "Okay lets get to work."

Frank watches him leave and then turns back to his computer; continuing his search on Wendi Merlo. He had found the recorded interrogation with Jamie when Wendi came forward to corroborate his story about the tourist down in Chinatown when Jamie had been down there talking to her about her wanting him to help the FBI with their internal witch hunt.

"Damn it," Frank curses as he opens another file. But his curse quickly fades as he opens the next file and then looks at it with sudden interest. It was a case outline that Joe, Marcel and Lydia all worked on along with Agent Wendi Merlo.

"Ron," Frank speaks into his cell phone. "Where are you?" He asks as he downloads all the open files about Wendi Merlo and their "case" onto his personal blackberry. "Okay, wait for me there. I think I have a name for you to chase down and I mean literally. I am sending you the info now to check on."

_"That's great dad. Jackie and I are finished down here by the river. Didn't find anything we could use but then we expected that. Have you called Jamie yet?"_

"No I'll go and see if Lydia is awake. Do you know where he is?"

_"Probably heading home to sleep," Danny sighs. "Want me to call him?"_

"No I'll check in with Ron and then call him myself. I have a few possible's Danny and I want you and Jackie to be alert. It won't take the Blue Templar long to figure out that Lydia isn't with the ME. If it is who I suspect it is, then he'll make his move tonight."

_"Dad, Jamie's alone and his partner isn't on duty but not home either. I got an odd feeling here..."_

"Right. Okay so just to be safe, get over there and him what we know and tell him that I want him to stay at the house tonight. If Lydia is awake and knows something then maybe we can make an arrest tonight."

_"And if we arrest the wrong man?"_

"Let's hope for the best."

_"Yeah because that works so well for us."_

Frank hangs up with Danny and looks at his blackberry with a frown. "You murdered my son you bastard. I'm going to make sure you never do anything like that again."

Frank grabs his coat and heads for the door to his office, telling his assistant to hold his calls and that he had something personal to attend to. But as he steps outside and heads for his car, Frank is unaware of the set of narrowed eyes watching him intently; watching and waiting; waiting to make his move. As Frank heads for the hospital, his mind is now wondering how he could have been so blind to all this cover-up? However, he knows that the tracks, for the most part, were covered almost expertly to the untrained eye by the Blue Templar and until they really started to dig deeper, they wouldn't have known just from a surface glance.

"Ron what did you find?" Frank asks into his phone as he nears the hospital.

_"Nothing that bodes well for any of us Sir. Sorry."_

"My hunch was right?"

_"Yes – sorry. It is him. He's covered his tracks but with the help of my friend in the FBI I was able to unlock those files."_

"Always a friend that hates you most. Anything else?"

_"I was able to also track where Agent Wendi Merlo is right now and she is being watched by Ty. And Sir…Lydia is awake."_

"Okay I'm almost there. When I get there we'll formulate a plan and then work to conclude this all discreetly."

Frank finally reaches the hospital, telling himself that Jamie would be safe once Danny got there and hopefully in a few hours, the two people majorly responsible for all this would be arrested. Lydia was awake and hopefully her testimony would ensure they stayed behind bars for very long time.

Frank reaches the hospital room where Lydia is and notices she is still asleep but Ron isn't anywhere to be found.

"Ron?" Frank asks as he nears Lydia's bed. But instantly his sense pick up that something is wrong and he turns only to find himself face to face with the barrel of silenced weapon.

"Right on time Frank."

"Where's Ron?"

"Waiting for you...in hell."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so I left obviously a few details out b/c I don't know how the show is going to wrap and this is of course my take! Lol so a bit more to go and the final showdown up next. Is Jamie really safe? Who else is in on this? Will anyone else die? Stay tuned and please review before you go and thanks again!

**PS:** I would really like to also hear from those that alerted and faved but haven't reviewed yet – your feedback is invaluable for this and future stories.


	13. Only One Shade of Blue

**Title: ****Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 13 – Only One Shade of Blue**

**A/N: **Another special **THANK YOU **to everyone for your very encouraging reviews so far; please don't stop and hope you like this update.

* * *

"Traitor," Frank utters firmly, his eyes fixed on the man before him; a man he thought was a friend; a man he had picked for a position of authority.

"Patriot. I believe that is the word you are looking for."

"How could you Bill?"

"Only have your son to blame for all this Frank."

"Which one?"

"Touché."

"I would ask for a reason but I don't think I would want to hear what lies you have to offer," Frank states in contempt.

"The law isn't just one shade of blue, Frank."

"Yes it is, my shade - loyalty."

"Your loyalty. Nice sentiments but that died long ago; my new order is here to stay."

"I asked you a question Bill, where is Ron?" Frank asks again, realzing it really was pointless to argue.

"You should be more concerned with your own future Frank. Or maybe that of your youngest son."

For a split second Frank's fingers flinch, wanting to move toward his phone. But the man before him cocks the trigger, instantly halting Frank in his tracks.

"An eye for an eye Frank."

"You already murdered Joe you twisted bastard," Frank growls.

"And very soon Jamie will lie next to him…in fact, he might be already."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"I want to watch the fall of the house of Reagan. I already got one. Now it's time to topple the house…starting with you. How can you save your sons if you can't even save yourself?"

"Danny will get there in time."

"Time passed for Jamie long ago," the man winks. "Danny will arrive to meet his own end, much like you."

Frank's heart rate starts to pick up the pace as he thinks that maybe Danny made it over to Jamie's too late and this really would be the end for them all. But right now he knows that he also has Lydia to keep alive and so just as his eyes pick up a slight shuffling sound, his body goes into action.

_Danny you have to get Jamie! _Is his last thought before he lunges at his attacker.

XXXXXXXX

Danny's car comes to a screeching halt just in front of Jamie's apartment; his mind still racing in a panicked state that his brother wasn't picking up the phone. But just before he is about to head into Jamie's building, another car pulls up and Danny stops in his tracks.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Danny mutters under his breath as he heads toward the familiar face getting out of the car. "Nice night for a drive?"

"Yeah I guess it is."

"You lost or somethin'?"

"What I can't come and drop in and say hello to my partner?" Renzulli asks with a frown.

"Depends," Danny leans in closer. "Is that all you were gonna do?"

"Hey man what are you gettin' at?" Renzulli steps and eyes Danny with suspicion.

"Nothin'. But Jamie and me are um…headin' out and yeah sorry it's only me and him."

"Okay sure."

"Seriously why are you here?" Danny presses.

"Alright fine. Your brother comes in with a shiner and some lame ass excuse and I don't buy it; been around to long to buy a rookie's lie. I know you guys carry your last name around like its gold but neither of you is above the law."

"What the hell are you talkin' about? You think Jamie broke the law?"

"I think he's in trouble and…"

"And you want to stop him before he rats on you too?"

"On me? Hey I never touched that girl."

"What girl?"

"Some girl I think is named Lydia that gave your brother that shiner for comin' on to her."

"Oh man you are…wait how do you know her name?" Danny asks as he backs up and his hand instantly goes for his piece.

"Whoa Detective," Renzulli puts up his hands in defense. "I swear I only came in after your brother was lookin' her name up in the database. It was locked but I figured he was trying to find out who she was before she pressed charges."

"He got that shiner when he was with me and Lydia is another story."

"That was the truth?" Renzulli asks in shock. "Hey man I'm sorry. I just thought that he…" is all Renzulli manages before both of them hear a gunshot and then exchange glances before bolting for the front door, guns in hand. "What the hell is goin' on Detective?" Renzulli huffs as he and Danny race for the stairs; Renzulli already calling for backup – shots had been fired.

"Not sure yet!" Danny growls as he starts to pull away from Renzulli, praying that he's not too late to help his brother. Danny arrives at the top of the landing, gun raised and listens to two men locked in a struggle. He rounds the corner only to see a man in black, mask and all fighting with his brother near the end of the hallway; obviously trying to get Jamie into the back stairwell.

"HEY!" Danny shouts, prompting Jamie and his attacker to look up.

"Danny!" Jamie offers a ragged shout.

Jamie's attacker fires off a shot at Danny, forcing Danny and Renzulli to duck for cover behind the corner walls.

"Cover them here, I'm going for that stairwell," Danny instructs as he turns and heads for the stairs he just came up, heading down one flight and then racing down the hallway toward the exit stairs to go back up and hopefully lend a surprised hand to his brother.

Jamie in the meantime counters with an elbow to his attacker's stomach. The man in black, grabs a handful of his sweater and tugs at Jamie just as he sends his punch, pulling him closer and therefore rendering Renzulli's shot moot. With his hand still on Jamie's sweater, the man in black tries to pull him toward the exit door.

However, with no drugs in his system like last time, Jamie's attempts to fight back were a lot more effective than before. He manages to bring his elbow up under the man's jaw and push upright, snapping the man's head painfully to the side and causing him to curse in anger.

The man in black manages to lunge at Jamie, wrapping both arms around his waist and pushing them both backwards toward an open window. Renzulli fires off a shot that grazes the man's leg just as Danny opens the door and charges at the man in black.

The man in black hisses in pain as the bullet sears his flesh but has no time to counter as Danny pulls him back and off his brother. The man in black twists his right leg with Danny's forcing both of them to tumble backward toward the open stairwell.

"Danny!" Jamie shouts as he quickly turns around to watch Danny and the other man perched precariously at the top of the stairwell, the two failing bodies threatening to go down the cement stairwell. Jamie grabs Danny's left arm just as the man in black grabs his right.

"Damn it!" Danny grunts as the man in black punches him in the right side. "Take this!" Danny offers his gun to Jamie who wastes no time in taking the gun. But just as he does the man in black pulls out a knife and with one arm still on Danny, wraps the knife around his throat and then glares at Jamie.

"Do it rookie," the man taunts with a small sneer. "Murder me in cold blood."

"Jamie take the shot," Danny swallows as the man tightens his grasp around his neck.

With the gun still raised high, Jamie looks at Danny for some kind of direction other than trying to take a shot that might hit his brother instead of the man now holding him hostage.

"Tick Tock rookie," the man laughs as he slowly pulls Danny toward the open stairwell.

"Jamie…" Danny tries, his free arm still trying to pull the mans hand away from his throat.

"Drop it or I'll just let him bleed all over the nicely polished floor," the man threatens as he presses the knife further into the folds of Danny's neck.

Danny watches Jamie's grasp slowly falter and curses under his breath. "Don't…do it."

Jamie's mind races for another way out and when he finally finds it, he knows just what to do. His right hand with the gun still fixed firmly in it, slowly starts to fall downward, much to the chagrin of his brother. The mans leg comes into view and Jamie knows he has enough of a target to give Danny back the upper hand.

He fires the shot, the bullet embedding itself into the lower calf of the man in black, shattering the bone and making him scream out in pain. The shot, while not fatal, allows Danny the opportunity to twist himself around, punch the man in black in the gut and cause the man to fall backward. The man in black, bites back the searing pain in his leg and with knife still in hand, jumps down the five stairs to the first landing, breaking his leg in the process and screaming in pain as he slumps to the floor in a gasping heap.

Knowing they need him alive, Danny goes bother to go for his gun, but reaches for his cuffs instead. But just as he starts to head down the stairs, both him and Jamie watch in horrible slow motion as the man in black takes his knife and plunges it directly into his heart, offering Danny a twisted sneer just before he dies and Danny reaches his body.

"Damn it!" Danny curses as he drops to his knees.

"You okay?" Renzulli reaches Jamie and asks in concern.

"Yeah…why are y…"

"Yeah don't ask," Renzulli looks down at Danny. "Who the hell is that? And what the hell is goin' on?"

"Well…" Danny starts as he rips off the black ski mask and all three of them gasp at once.

"That's…" Renzulli starts.

"Detective Miller," Jamie finishes.

"So what is the Police Chief's personal driver doing here?" Renzulli inquires as Danny and Jamie exchange worried glances.

"Finishing what he started," Jamie looks at Danny in sudden panic.

"Dad!" Danny huffs as he pulls his phone. "Hey can you handle this scene?"

"Yeah I saw…well most of it. Where are you two going?" Renzulli asks in haste.

"The hospital," Danny looks directly at Jamie. Jamie wastes not time in racing down after his brother and then both of them head for the first floor exit.

"You think Chief Winston is really behind all this?"

"That was dad's guess," Danny groans as they reach the street and head for his car. "I just hope we aren't too late."

"Dad can handle himself," Jamie tries to assure them.

"And Lydia?"

"Drive faster!"

XXXXXXXX

Ron, who wasn't dead, slowly pushes the door to the small closet his presumed dead body was shoved into, creating the very distraction that Frank needed to try to get the upper hand. Pivoting his body to the left, Frank charges the man before him, causing the gun in his attacker's right hand to slightly falter but for Winston to keep his grasp on his weapon.

Winston's lips offer a small grunt as Frank's body slams them both into the wall behind them, neither of them losing their footing. Frank tries to grab at the gun but Winston pulls his hand back just in time and all Frank grasps is a handful of air. Winston fires off a silenced shot that whizzes past the top of Lydia's bed, narrowly missing her and embedding itself into the wall behind her.

Despite the gunshot wound to his chest, Ron bolts for the door, desperately hoping to get some attention and help before he turns back and looks for an opening. With his precious lifeblood still pouring from his wound, Ron knows that even a small hit would create further damage. But with his gun missing and security on their way he needs something else. Then he sees it.

"While you waste time…with me," Winston grunts as Frank punches him in the side. "Your precious son…is dead."

Ron, who had grabbed the IV pole from beside Lydia's bed, hoping the fluid bag he had unhooked and laid on the table beside her would still work. With his bloody fingers on the metal pole, Ron aims at Winston's back, striking him before he could hit frank again; allowing the Police Commissioner to counter with a left to Winston's jaw and send him stumbling backward.

Frank punches Winston in the chest once more and finally manages to pull himself free of the tangle of limbs. He grabs the pole from Ron's hand and turns back to Winston just as Winston raises his gun to fire.

"Game over," Winston sneers.

Frank's body instantly jerks but a split second later as he watches Danny rush into the room he knows that it's finally over. He looks up to see Jaime in tow, helping Ron and the security team making sure no one else comes near the commotion; other NYPD officers already on their way up.

"Dad you okay?"

"I am now," Frank answers Danny as he looks down at Winston on the floor, his hands holding his wounded leg; Danny already having kicked his gun away. "You're under arrest Bill."

"Choke on it Frank," Chief Winston spits as he looks at Jamie with narrowed eyes but says nothing further.

"Come on you scum," Danny growls. "You are going to spend a nice night in the holding cell and then tomorrow we are all going to have a nice little chat."

"This is far from over," Winston hisses.

"Not for you. Get him out of here," Frank instructs.

Jamie looks at him and feels a small shiver run down his spine to his feet, icy fingers prodding him as if reminding him that this might not be over and there could still be more out there.

"Where's Ron?" Frank asks in haste.

"Doctor Ross has taken him to surgery," Jamie tells him as Frank's hand rests on his youngest son's shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. Jamie looks past his father to the nurse that is adjusting Lydia's IV and patiently waits until the nurse walks away and then slowly approaches her bed. He stands a few feet away, waiting for his father and Danny to leave the room; Chief Winston now in custody and being police escorted down to the ER to be tended to.

"I'll wait out here," Frank tells Jamie.

"Are you sure?"

"We'll get her testimony later."

Jamie walks up to Lydia's bed and looks down, wincing at her swollen face but feeling his soften when her lips crack a small smile.

"I am sorry," Jamie offers softly. "I just had to say it and know you heard me."

"Not your fault…rookie," she whispers and his smile widens.

"Your children are safe."

"Thank you," Lydia replies as a few tears escape the corners of her eyes.

"Just rest okay?"

Lydia gives him a nod and Jamie slowly extends his hand and takes her and gives it a gentle squeeze, holding it for what seems like an eternity until she falls back asleep. He then turns and sees his father watching him from the doorway, Officer Ty McEvers waiting to take over the watch for the rest of the night.

"Come on son," Frank wraps his arm around Jamie's shoulders. "Let's go home. We are going to have one hell of a story to tell your grandfather."

"Okay," Jamie agrees with a small smile. He gives Lydia's sleeping form one last look before he turns and heads into the hallway with his father, telling him about the man in black showing up at his apartment, his partner showing up with Danny and their tension filled ride to the hospital. He knew he'd have a few more nightmares to come, but he tells himself that it's over and they would all be safer now.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny? Is that you?"

"Yeah babe it's me," Danny whispers as he slowly eases himself into bed, taking Linda into his arms and planting a warm kiss on her cheek in their dimly lit bedroom.

"Everything okay? You rushed out of here in such a hurry."

"Yeah everything is just fine now."

"Really?"

"Really," Danny confirms as he kisses her once more. "And trust me I'll tell you all about it in the morning. I just want to hold you and finally get some good sleep."

"Okay," Linda offers in a sleepy tone as she snuggles further into Danny's embrace; she'd see the signs of his fight the following morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So think it's really all over? All the baddies are gone for good? Yeah I couldn't make Renzulli bad – I like him and his dynamic with Jamie and hope he's not a part of the conspiracy on the show. Hope you all liked this update and some much needed family and down time up next for everyone (yes it will end a bit open ended hehe) and then a new story so stay tuned and thanks again! Please review as you know reviews are love and fuel for Alice :D


	14. Closing the Case?

**Title: Blood is Thicker than Blue  
****Chapter 14 – Closing the Case?**

**A/N: A HUGE and very special thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story - your feedback kept me going and even inspired me to change and add a few things. I really did enjoy writing this story and hope you will all like this ending just as much as the previous chapters. To those that have annoymous accounts, a very special thank you to you as well as I cannot personally reply. **

* * *

"Well kid that is one hell of a story."

"Dad saved Lydia," Jamie looks at his father with pride. "And Ron."

"Way to go Francis," Henry smiles at his son. "You actually think Winston will cop a plea?"

"Depends on what he has to lose and what he has to gain."

"Gain?" Jamie looks at his father sharply. "He murdered Joe he should gain nothing."

"That is emotion talking," Frank gently corrects. "He could also be like Malvesky, a pawn in a bigger game."

"Ron even confirmed in that file that it was his initials on those changed files," Jamie argues back. "He had the motive and you said he confessed."

"In anger he suggested that what I said was right. But he never came out and said that he murdered Joe and why," Frank tries to explain. "I only hope that he doesn't say anything and if there is anyone else involved that it will possibly draw them out also."

"You don't think it's over do you," Henry states more than questions.

"I…I don't know," Frank huffs as he looks down at his hands, his mind quickly replaying the exact moment where he was when Joe was gunned down and he got the call.

_'Chief what is it…'_

_'Frank it's um…oh god it's Joe…he…he…oh god I'm so sorry. He's gone…'_

"Smug bastard."

"What?" Jamie looks up at his father in wonder.

"Just thinking back to when Bill called me just after Joe was killed," Frank's voice dies out into a soft whisper before he looks back up at the two expectant faces with a small smile. "But it's over for now. Lydia will take the witness protection deal that Erin will present to her tomorrow after the judge signs it and then her and her children will go someplace safe. Winston will probably put it all onto Malvesky and if it ever goes to trial…"

"Trial - ha! He'll be dead long before then," Henry interjects.

"Probably," Frank nods in agreement before he looks over at Jamie. "You need some rest and now that you know everyone is safe I hope you'll at least try to sleep in a little bit more than yesterday."

"I think I will. Well…" Jamie slowly stands up and then looks at his father and grandfather and gives them a small smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight son," Frank answers warmly. Both older men watch the youngest Reagan leave the room and exchange glances.

"I'll bet he'll be up before us," Henry chides.

"We learned all our best traits from you pop," Frank smirks as he stands up and pats his father on the shoulder.

"Hey, I sleep in…well I did once," Henry mumbles to himself in the now quiet living room. "Sleep well Jamie," he whispers as he raises his eyes and looks toward the stairs.

Jamie, however, isn't able to get to sleep just yet, his mind still wondering what cryptic meaning the look that Chief Winston gave him before Danny took him away to be booked. As he was the police Chief he would be held in a special holding cell, with only certain officers; those hand-picked by Frank himself, to watch until he would be officially arraigned.

He thinks about Danny arriving just on time but as he ponders for a few seconds the chance that his brother would be late, his whole body shudders and he finds himself curling further into the middle of the bed, seeking shelter in the blankets snugly wrapped around him. Lydia was alive and would fully recover and then her and her children would be safe, for that he was more than thankful. She had risked her life to help him and the least he could do was offer another prayer of thanks that her children wouldn't be orphans.

He was told by his father that he wasn't able to explain everything to his partner, Frank's office would be drafting up an official statement the following day; one that would try to preserve the reputation of the now slightly tainted police precinct. But he knows that things won't ever be the same – Joe was murdered. He wasn't gunned down in the line of duty as they had so thought, he was murdered in cold blood.

That thought made his both shudder once more and he now wonders if he was the only one so emotionally affected; almost mentally crippled the longer he allowed his mind to dwell on the fact of just how vulnerable they really were with someone sinister on the inside working against them.

_I miss you Joe, _Jamie's mind laments in torment. He feels his eyes water and quickly swallows, squeezing his eyes shut before he completely breaks down. His breathing starts to shallow as his mind pictures himself holding Joe's lifeless body while Chief Winston stands overhead and just laughs down at him.

_Sleep well little bro, _Joe's comforting words from long ago come into his mind and forces the negative image to finally fade into the blackness. Jamie finally feels his body stop fighting the fatigue and allows himself to be pulled further into darkness, his mind losing the battle and his eyes not opening again until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

Linda wakes up the next morning, slowly opening her eyes and glancing over at her husband, finally noticing the small bruise on his cheek and cut above his upper left brow.

"It's nothin' to worry about babe," Danny's soft voice is heard as he opens his eyes and looks over at her.

"How did you know?"

"Felt your body tense and when I got home last night it was dark. So I just figured," Danny smirks as he rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her, his fingers absently playing with a stray dirty blond lock. "Jamie was in trouble."

"I'm glad that Lydia is going to be okay."

"Yeah Erin will get everything ready for her and her kids and at least they'll get to go someplace safe."

"While the rest of us are still in danger?" Linda asks softly.

"Depends if anyone else was working with Winston."

"Do you think he was the last?"

"I would love to say yes to that, but I honestly don't know," Danny tells her in truth. "But everything is going to be okay."

"Sure," Linda gives Danny a fake smile.

"But you don't believe me," he huffs.

"Can you blame me? Danny, Joe was murdered. If there is someone else with Winston and he doesn't give up as you said he probably wouldn't then which of us is really safe? Will they want further revenge?"

"I…I don't. Why um…do you wanna move?"

"Would you?"

"For you and the boys? Sure."

"Liar," Linda retorts. "I'd never ask you to back down from anything," she smiles up at him as her hand comes to rest on his rough cheek. "But I can ask you to be extra careful."

"And that I can try to do," he smirks as he leans in, his lips brushing hers with a searing kiss. "I love you Linda and I promise that I won't take needless chances."

"That I can live with," she mumbles as her arms wrap around his neck as his lips crush hers in passion.

XXXXXXXX

As suspected Jamie was up before even Henry and Frank, leaving a note so they wouldn't worry and then heading to the hospital to see how Lydia was doing. She had been moved from the ICU to a regular recovery room during the night, still with Ty McEvers as her guard for most of the night.

But as he nears her room, he hears soft talking and wonders who else was visiting the courageous female Detective. He rounds the corner and stops to see Erin look up with a broad smile.

"Morning," Erin greets him as he nears Lydia's bed.

"Hey uncle Jamie," Nikki draws her uncle's gaze to a small couch where his young niece was flanked on either side by Lydia's children, an iPad in her hands with some kind of game on to keep the kids entertained.

"What's up going on?" Jamie asks in wonder.

"I was just telling Lydia the terms of her witness relocation deal. Lydia, however is a bit reluctant to accept."

Jamie's young face furrows into a very aged brow as he looks past the face of his older sister to that of Lydia Gonzales.

"I don't…run from a…fight."

"But this might not be over yet," Jamie tries to reason. "And if they ask you to testify…"

"Your sister has…already gone through…all this."

"It's the only way you will be able to see them grow up Lydia," Erin reminds her in a soft tone.

Lydia's weary gaze pulls itself away from Erin's concerned expression and rests upon her two beautiful children. She had watched them bear the brunt of an ugly nemesis; two men holding her while her children were mildly beaten and then drugged; before left for dead in a watery grave. If she did stay, it wasn't just her future she would be risking and she knows deep inside that it would be selfish for her to stay just for her own stubborn refusal. And that wasn't fair.

"Where do I sign?" She finally asks after a few minutes of silence.

Jamie looks up at Erin who just nods and smiles. He had asked her the night before on the phone if there was a chance that Lydia might actually say no to the deal.

_'Trust me Jamie, she'll say yes for her children.'_

"Okay that's all I need," Erin takes the freshly signed form and then tucks it into her bag.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asks Lydia in a soft tone after Erin had wandered over to the couch and was visiting with Lydia's children and her own daughter.

"Angry," Lydia confides in truth. "And ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" Jamie asks in haste.

"Of not coming forward sooner."

"You were afraid for your children," Jamie just hands her the line she had handed to him so many weeks ago.

"I was a coward."

"You fought back pretty hard and are still alive. Your written testimony will put Winston away for life," Jamie tries to assure her. "Right," he smirks when he sees her cock her head at him. "I sound like a lawyer now right?"

"Nah you still smell green," she winks and offer a small smile. "I'll miss you rookie."

Jamie and Lydia talk a bit longer before he lets her talk to the doctor when he comes in and then joins his sister on the couch. They all enjoy a bit more association before it was time to leave; Erin to her office to file the paper, Jamie to the precinct to start his afternoon shift and Nikki staying with the children until Erin would pick her up later that day.

"Think she'll be okay…I mean in the long run?" Jamie asks Erin as they head outside the hospital.

"They will be. Will you?"

"Yeah," Jamie answers with a small huff. "Just don't tell dad I didn't sleep last night."

"Give it a few days," Erin stops and gives him a small hug. "Just be careful okay?"

"I will," he pulls back with a soft smile. They head toward their separate cars, Erin reminding him that family dinner was to be tonight since they missed the past few nights.

"Well well well," Renzulli just shakes his head as Jamie enters the locker room before their shift. "You are trouble."

"Am I?" Jamie retorts with a wry smile.

"Really thought you had women problems."

"Just the opposite."

"Yeah crooked cops," Renzulli's face creases into a heavy frown. "Wouldn't want to be your dad right now."

"At least he'll have something prepared," Jamie replies as he heads for his locker.

"So everything back to normal now?"

"Hope so," Jamie shrugs.

"Because if that's the case you know I got this cousin who…"

"No thanks sarge…"

"What?" Renzulli calls after Jamie as he watches his rookie partner take his uniform into the other room to change. "She shaved the stash," he chuckles as he slides down onto the bench. Jamie's lips just offer a soft chuckle as he starts to get dressed for his shift. Today would be different; he wouldn't have to be looking over his shoulder as he had in the past few weeks and getting back to business was more than appealing to him; especially after all this.

He finishes getting dressed and then stands before his locker, his eyes lingering in a picture of him and Joe. "Better late than never right?" He whispers, his mind showing him a wink from his brother before Jamie closes the locker and the area is engulfed in black.

Jamie heads into the room toward roll call, looking at Danny and giving him a knowing smile. Danny and he had really come to a brotherly understanding through all this and Joe had often told them that it would take something drastic to happen between them before they would finally acknowledge just how much one meant to the other and vice versa. This was it; they now wouldn't have to hide their concern, especially Danny and knowing just how much his older brother cared, settled his mind more than he could have imagined.

"Hey rookie, you okay?"

"Yeah sarge," Jamie looks at him with confidence. "Everything is just fine."

Danny looks at his brother and nods, his lips twitching into a small smile until the door closes and his brother is taken away into the roll call room. He would always worry; Jamie was his little brother and that was part of the contract of being an older brother. Jamie had impressed him though; even when he was kidnapped and rescued and scared as hell, he had bounced back and had kept going, never wavering in his determination to see the Blue Templar brought to justice.

But as Danny's eyes scan the room, his mind now wonders just who else was involved in all this? Any cops that he worked with? His superior? His partner? Money was a very powerful motivator as was blackmail; if there was another Templar out there and he had both means, he would be a very deadly forced to be reckoned with and that thought actually scared him. He would protect his family – all of them, at any cost. Jamie especially.

"Hey…you still here with me?" Jackie's voice breaks his thoughts.

"Where else would I be?" Danny retorts with a wry smirk.

They weren't allowed to discuss any particulars of what happened even Renzulli and the others would be told that it had to do with evidence tampering and that would be it; the rest of the details would be locked away in another file, the department still needed to maintain credibility; self-preservation was the name of the game now and Frank knew that all to well and had instill it into his boys just as his father before him did the same. If there was indeed someone else out there, they would flush him out and bring him to justice as he had done the others.

Frank leans back in his chair and looks at the file on Lydia Gonzales; her acceptance into the witness protection program and then locks it, only himself and Ron Lewis having the code.

"You'll get yours you bastard," Frank utters in a low but firm tone as he looks over at the clock on his desk. In about an hour he would be heading down to visit Bill Winston, a man he had personally hand-picked as his Chief of Police. But he would be too late.

Bill Winston's fate was already sealed; it was sealed the day he decided to join the dark side of the Blue Templar.

_'Afternoon.'_

_'Afternoon Sir.'_

_'I have that special dietary request for Chief Winston.'_

_'Perfect timing, I was just about to take this into him. Are those homemade?'_

_'Yes have one for yourself as well. I promise you'll never have anything like it again,' the man in black gives the hapless police messenger a wink before he turns and leaves; Winston and the messenger would be dead within minutes and as soon as he would erase his image from the footage they'd all be back at square one. _

_He steps into the alleyway and then pulls out a small photo with the Reagan family on it; the five principal members all together, taken the day of Joe Reagan's commemoration. His dark eyes narrow at one Reagan in particular before a slow smile spreads across his thin evil lips. A new plan was forming, a new enemy would soon arise with a new plan for a final showdown. He utters one word in a dead whisper before he disappears into the dark shadows, a low evil laugh lingering in the air long after his form had faded into the surroundings._

"Checkmate."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** okay wow didn't expect them to kill off Lydia (Suicide? Or is that for real and she just disappeared?) and am now very interested to see what else they have in store and who else is involved (gosh not Renzulli but who knows right?). So I left this a bit open ended and might come back after this season wraps and I see what they do and Alice might put her own twist on it. She really loved writing this for you all and we can't thank you enough for all your amazing feedback! YOU GUYS ROCK - JUST LIKE OUR FAVE SHOW :D

Please leave me a final review for this story and chapter and especially note if you'd even like a sequel to this. In the meantime thanks so much and stay tuned for new stories with our two favorite male crime fighting brotherly duo (and the rest of the family of course) :D

**PS: Just uploaded my new story 'Retribution' hope you'll check it out and support it just as much. Thanks**


End file.
